


The Plan

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Anne is to be executed, a large fire spread through the tower killing almost everyone in the high chambers of the tower. A burnt body with the famous B necklace was found and Anne is proclaimed dead but is she really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first tudors fan fiction here on Archive of our Own! I have posted some of my fan fics on ffnet, if you want to read them, my username is the same: unamedhpauthor.
> 
> I decided to try posting this here for a change, I've been writing this fic for over two years now and I'm still not done. 
> 
> I hope anyone who reads this enjoys this. It will obviously be historically inaccurate and I might be making a lot of historical and grammatical errors so please bear with me.
> 
> Also feel free to leave constructive criticism or message me instead!. :) 
> 
> Do I need to place a Disclaimer? I do not own the Tudors, not the series and definitely not the historical one. :)

**_Chapter 1: The Knock_**

 

It was quite late in the night when a hooded man got off his horse and knocked on the door of one modest home in Essex.

 

When the door opened, the hooded man unlatched his cloak’s lock, letting the hood fall and greeted the woman who opened the door. 

 

“Mary, it’s good to see you.” he said.

 

“Lord Percy, what brings you here at so late in the evening?” Mary Stafford nee Boleyn inquired as she opened the door and saw who it was standing on her doorstep.

 

“Mary, may I come in? I’m afraid I have something to ask of you of utmost importance.” Henry Percy said. Concerned and curious, Mary let him in and led him into her modest home. When they both sat down in the living room, Mary spoke. “What is it you wanted to talk about, Lord Percy?”

 

“Mary, as you know, your brother and several other men were executed yesterday.” Percy began. Immediately, Mary flinched at hearing her brother’s name. It was really painful for her to know that both her siblings had been condemned to death by their King for something that they could not have done!

 

“Yes, I also know that Anne will be executed tomorrow. What does this have to do with your visit, your grace?” Mary said.

 

“Well, tonight, the tower caught fire resulting in the death of two ladies in the Queen’s chamber as well as several other guards.” Percy said, at this Mary gasped and stood up.

 

“No, no! This cannot be! I just lost George and now Anne too?! Dear God, Why?!” Mary said who had begun to cry almost hysterically. Upon her cries, her husband, Sir William Stafford entered and tried to calm his wife.

 

“What has happened?” William asked, as he looked to Henry Percy for answers.

 

“Anne! Oh my little sister!” Mary kept repeating as she cried into her husband’s shoulder.

 

Henry Percy explained what had happened to William Stafford and requested that he assist Mary in sitting back in the chair so he could tell the rest of tonight’s events.

 

When Mary had finally calmed down and when all three of them were sat comfortable once more, Henry Percy decided to continue his story.

 

“As I said earlier, there was a fire in the tower. Two ladies were trapped in the Queen’s chamber however I managed to get Anne out of there in time. I had initially planned to have her brought to one of my private estates but upon hearing that my people were being followed, I needed to find a safer place to keep her until she is safe enough to travel out of the country.” Henry Percy spoke as he knew this piece of news would somewhat calm Mary.

 

“What did you say, your grace? Anne is alive? How? Where is she?” Mary spoke, standing up once more and approaching Henry Percy who had stood up as well.

 

“Yes, I planned to get her out of the tower and hide her outside the country. I did not expect the distraction that my people would do would be to start a fire that would burn down half of the tower but I suppose it worked to my purpose.” Henry Percy said.

 

“Where is my sister now?” Mary asked. She could not comprehend anything else right now, just that her sister was alive and somehow safe.

 

“She is inside the carriage. I wanted to inform you first, I had hoped to hide her here while she recovers, she was hit on the head by some falling debris on her way out with my people. She is currently still unconscious.” Henry Percy said. At this Mary ignored him and ran out of her home and headed straight to the carriage that Henry Percy had mentioned. She didn’t bother with propriety as right now, all she could think of was seeing her baby sister.

 

Once she opened the carriage, she saw Anne lying unconsciously on the shoulder of a woman who had her arms protectively around Anne and another man, looking at her warily, unsure of whether she was friend or foe.

 

“Anne, oh my sister!” Mary exclaimed, her sister was alive and safe! Quickly, she instructed the man and the woman to carefully take Anne inside her home and to gather everything they had with them.

 

As soon as Mary led them inside, she busied herself with preparing a room for Anne to rest in, once that was done, she requested the man and the woman to join her, her husband and Henry Percy in the living room.

 

Once in the living room, Mary was calm and back to her old self. Henry introduced the man and the woman as Master and Mistress Kingston, the Queen’s steward and guard in the tower. When Mary asked them to tell her what had truly happened, it was Master Kingston who spoke first.

 

“We had been in talks with Lord Percy about the welfare of The Queen, he informed us that one of his men will be creating a distraction and that it would be best if we were with the Queen by that time, preferably away from her chambers. So we invited her to our chambers to have supper as it would be her last night in the tower. We had befriended the Queen and we sympathize with what she was going through. We did not expect the diversion to be fire. Since we were quite far from the exit, when we were making our way out of the tower, the Queen was hit on her head and lost consciousness. We managed to make it out and into the carriage but not after someone had seen us. I was not sure if the person saw us with the Queen but I did not want to risk it so I took a different route and had one of the men who Lord Percy instructed to wait for us to send word to Lord Percy that we were being followed.” Master Kingston said as he eagerly held on to his wife’s hand.

 

“Thank you, Master Kingston and Mistress Kingston, for helping my sister and for believing that she did not do such crimes.” Mary said as tears fell from her eyes, this time of joy from news that her sister is truly alive and still loved by some people.

 

“It is no problem Madam, however I feel we should get a doctor to check up on her majesty as she is has not woken from the time we left the tower, I feel she may have had a concussion.” Mistress Kingston spoke. She had spent much time with the Queen while she was still in the tower and she found that while the Queen had a terrible temper, she was reasonable, wise and kind to her ladies and the people. She was also utterly religious as often times she would hear her say her prayers and often would find her reading the bible. She also found out from the Queen’s ladies, Madge Shelton and Nan Saville along with several other ladies in waiting that all the accusations against the Queen were false however, when Thomas Cromwell spoke to each of them, he twisted their words and turned it against their beloved Queen. How could have they spoken out for their Queen when even the King refused to believe the truth of her innocence? Even the Queen forbade them to speak for her as she claimed that she did not want them to die a traitor to the crown for trying to defend her.

After hearing Mistress Kingston’s story, Mary thanked her for her kindness toward her sister and soon she had instructed one of the few maids she had in the house to cook a meal for the Kingstons and Lord Henry Percy while her husband instructed one of their guards to fetch a doctor quickly and discreetly.

 

When the doctor arrived, he was quite shocked to see the Queen alive and well despite her being unconscious. Once he informed Henry Percy and Mary that Anne was fine and physically and that there was nothing he could do until she woke up. Nodding, Henry Percy handed him a heavy purse with the promise of his silence on what he had found out today and to return tomorrow.

 

Once the doctor left with the purse and promised to return tomorrow, Henry Percy left the Staffords and the Kingstons and headed to his estate with the promise of returning as soon as he could with news from court.

* * *

 


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, both the TV series and History (duh)

**_Chapter 2: News._ **

 

It was very unusual to find the English court awake and abuzz with news and rumours in the early hours of the morning. King Henry, Thomas Cromwell, the Dukes of Norfolk, Suffolk and Master Thomas Cranmer were found sitting on the King’s private study discussing the events that had unfolded in the middle of the night.

 

“Cromwell, What exactly were reported to you about the fire at the tower?” King Henry asked. When he first found out of the fire, he was quite worried that Anne was hurt, however he remembered why she was there in the first place and couldn’t quite decide if he was glad she burnt or disappointed that her head would no longer be chopped off. If he were honest with himself, he didn’t want either of those but he was King Henry and he judgement was often easily clouded by his anger and lust.

 

“Your majesty, it appears that a fire had started late last night around midnight and according to the reports I gathered, the fire tore through the entire top half of the tower, including the Queen’s chambers. It is likely that the Queen perished in the fire as she was trapped in her chamber.” Thomas Cromwell reported. He was quite glad that the harlot was dead. He hated her for every thinking that she was more powerful than him! he had the King’s ear, after all!

 

“Are there any survivors? How sure are you that the queen was indeed part of those that died?” Henry asked. He felt a heavy feeling in his heart, like his breathing was being blocked by something.

 

“Yes your majesty, the prisoners in the dungeon were saved from the fire however the top most prisoners were killed and severely injured. I have had my men inspect the tower and once it was safe I did so myself. I checked the Queen’s chambers and found two dead bodies, both bodies were too burnt to identify who is who but one of them was wearing the Queen’s Pearl necklace.” Thomas Cromwell said.  “It is no doubt that the Queen died last night.”

 

Looking at the table, Henry nodded and then spoke, “Very well. It seems I no longer have to Annul my marriage to Anne. Norfolk, I want you to prepare the news that will be brought out to the people, also prepare a small funeral for those that died” He did not need to specify who the funeral was for, but he wanted her body to be put to rest, he knew Anne feared fire the most, which was why he had opted to have her neck chopped off, he even brought a french swordsman to do it so that she would not feel too much pain. This would be his last kindness to her. He then turned to Cromwell once more and said, “Cromwell, I want you to send word to the Seymours to return to court once the funeral is done and to prepare for my wedding with Jane.”

 

Once the meeting had been adjourned, Henry instructed Cranmer to stay while the others left. When they were alone once more, he spoke, “I want you to take charge of Elizabeth’s household from now on. I do not want to see her here.” he instructed. He may no longer love Anne but he could not deny the fact that he is indeed Elizabeth’s father as she took after him physically, but it was her eyes that he could not bear to look at, eyes that were as deep and as expressive as her mother and he did not want to remember Elizabeth’s mother. “As we no longer have to annul my marriage to Anne, I want you to work with Cromwell on setting a new act of succession, from here henceforth, Elizabeth will be my heir until such time Jane and I have a son, if god willing, Jane bears me more children, she will come after them.”

 

Once Henry had finished specifying what he wanted for the new act of succession, Cranmer left and headed to his own chambers to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

When Thomas Cranmer was in the safety of his chambers, he quickly took to his altar and began praying for the soul of Queen Anne Boleyn.

 

As he finished praying, he realized he had been crying during his prayers as he remembered the last time he saw the now late Queen.

 

_Flashback:_

 

_“Master Cranmer, how nice of you to visit. Please do sit down.” Queen Anne said, her voice clear though it was quite obvious that her throat was sore from all the crying she had done, today after all, was the day her brother George was to be executed._

 

_“Your Majesty, I came to see how you are faring, I know today is a very difficult day for you and I hope to help you somewhat ease your pain and burden.” Cranmer said._

 

_Anne smiled, a rare but sad smile, “Thank you Master Cranmer, but I fear now the only way to ease my burden and pain is to quickly follow my brother and dear friends who were innocently put to death.” she said, her red rimmed eyes seemed to fill with anger and acceptance at her fate._

 

_At this, Thomas Cranmer did not know what to say, it was true that there was no way he could lessen the pain Queen Anne was going through but he had admired her strength and her grace as she fought for her innocence and, while she had lost the battle, she accepted defeat only a Queen could._

 

_“Although I should like to have my confession, Master Cranmer, there is no use to wait for me to do it on the day I leave this world, and you are here now so..” Anne said however Cranmer quickly cut her sentence and said, “Say no more my Queen for I shall hear your confession.”_

 

_Nodding, Anne instructed one of her ladies to fetch Master Kingston as she wanted her confession to be heard by the world. When Master Kingston arrived, Anne knelt in front of Cranmer, “Speak your confession, your Majesty.” Cranmer said and at this, Anne began to speak._

 

_“I confess my innocence before God, Think not that I say this in the hope to prolong my life. God has taught me how to die and he will strengthen my faith. As for my brother, and those others who were unjustly condemned, I would have willingly suffered a thousand deaths for them but as I see it pleases the King, I will willingly accompany them in death. With this assurance, that I shall live an endless life with them.”_

 

_After hearing her confession, Cranmer blessed her and prayed for her soul and those who had been unjustly condemned to die that day. Then he instructed Master Kingston to inform the world of her confession._

 

_“Master Cranmer” Anne spoke as she sat down across him once more, “I should like to ask one last favor of you.” she said._

 

_“What is it, your majesty?” Cranmer asked._

 

_“My daughter, the Princess Elizabeth,” Anne said, her voice cracking at the name of her beloved daughter, “I would be eternally grateful if you keep an eye on her. I will no longer be here to protect and care for her and I doubt her father will want to do anything with her..But she is just a child, far too young to understand the cruelty of this world...” Anne said, finding it difficult to speak as her heart continues to break and fill with fear for the future of her little girl._

 

_“Say no more your Majesty, I shall do my best to always keep her in the King’s good grace and I vow to always watch over her.” Cranmer said. He would have willingly done so even if she did not ask him to._

 

_At hearing Cranmer’s answer, Anne stood up and knelt in front of him once more, took his hand in hers and kissed it, “Thank you, Thank you Master Cranmer.” Anne said repeatedly, soon he felt tears run down the Queen’s face._

 

_“Your majesty, please, rest and now.” Thomas Cranmer said as he stood and helped Anne up then he allowed her remaining ladies, Nan and Madge, to lead her back to her bed._

 

_Cranmer bowed and left Anne to rest that day._

* * *

 

It took 10 days for everything to take place, from Norfolk’s announcement regarding the fire at the tower, and the funeral that came after. Three days later, the Seymours returned to court and soon the wedding was being planned.

 

If he were to be honest with himself, Cranmer was disgusted with how the King was treating such a period. He was supposed to be mourning! Or at least make it seem like he was! But alas, here he was, standing witness to the marriage of King Henry and Lady Jane Seymour.

 

“King Henry, do you take Lady Jane Seymour as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, ‘til death do you part?” asked the priest who was conducting the matrimonial ceremony.

 

“I do.” King Henry said.

 

“And do you, Lady Jane, take Henry Tudor, The King of England, Ireland and France as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, ‘til death do you part?” asked the priest who had faced the Lady Jane.

 

“I do” Jane said, as meekly as she could, she then looked up and saw King Henry beaming at her, she smiled back and then looked down on their joined hands once more. She could not believe she was finally marrying the King! She would be Queen and god willing, she would bear him a son! She hoped she would be able to persuade King Henry to reinstate the lady Mary as a Princess once more, that poor child has suffered a lot over the years all because of that harlot Queen!

 

As the ceremony ended and the reception began, Jane and King Henry sat in their thrones and watched the merriment of the people at court.

 

“Are you happy Jane?”King Henry asked. He had finally married his sweet, pure Jane! He was excited as he believed that he finally had the marriage that was blessed in the eyes of God! He did not marry his brother’s widow and nor did he marry while he was still technically married to someone else, even though his previous marriage was not legal in the eyes of God. With Catherine and Anne gone, there was no doubt that Jane is his legitimate wife and Queen. More than that though, he could not wait to take Jane unto his bed to consummate their marriage and prove to everyone that his marriage to Jane is as pure and true as his wife when he gets a son out of her.

 

“I am very happy your majesty.” Jane said as she smiled. She never really knew how and why she attracted the King, but it made her family happy to be in the King’s graces and they treat her better now especially since she is the reason they are in the King’s good graces. She hoped she could make them proud. Jane was a simple minded girl, she did not have the education that was afforded by the two previous Queens but she was not stupid, she knew that if she wanted to keep the King’s love and her crown, she would have to become with child soon and it must be a son. As much as Jane loved the King, she knew that they had little in common, the King loved to read and write poems and essays whilst she could barely write her own name and read simple passages in the bible; The King loved to dance and play music, Jane however, was not as graceful as the other ladies in court, if Anne Boleyn had lived, she would have easily outshone Jane, for while she could memorize dance steps and do the dances well, Anne would float gracefully with every step she took whenever she danced; While the King loved to receive praise and compliments of his achievements and his richness, Jane would prefer to be left alone and ignored by others.

 

By the end of the celebrations, the King and Jane were escorted into their chambers so that they could be prepared for their first time sharing their marriage bed.

 

As Jane was being led by one of her ladies to the bed, Jane turned around and looked at her, “Joanne” she said, the lady looked up at her and smiled, “Good luck sister, I pray you conceive a child tonight.” her sister said.

 

Soon the King entered and everyone was instructed to leave the chamber immediately. That night, the King and Jane finally became man and wife. Or so they thought.

 

In the countryside, a dark hooded figure prepared to board a ship that would sail to the Netherlands.

* * *

 


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors (series and history) 
> 
> Also, how is anyone liking this story so far? I'd really appreciate it if you could send a review my way so I know that you like it! :)

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Four days. It took four days before Anne finally opened her eyes. Henry Percy had just returned with news from Court and upon his arrival, he and Mary heard one of the ladies in the house.

“My lady Mary! She’s awake! The queen is awake!” said the woman. Immediately, Henry and Mary went upstairs to the room where Anne was located immediately.

Upon entering, they saw the doctor continuing to inspect her, checking for any signs or symptoms that could possibly be due to her accident.

“How is she?” Asked Henry Percy as Mary went and sat by her sister.

“Physically she seems to be of good health, a little thin but nothing a few good and hearty meals won’t cure.” the doctor said.

“Oh Anne, I was so worried! How are you feeling?” Mary asked as she took her sister’s hand and kissed it.

Anne looked at her and said, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Everyone in the room fell silent.

* * *

 

“Is there any chance for her to regain her memories?” Henry Percy asked the doctor. Immediately after Anne spoke, the doctor insisted everyone leave the room so he could properly inspect her further. Upon finishing his inspection of her, he went out of the room and went down the stairs where Mary, William and Henry were waiting for him.

“I’m afraid I cannot say, my Lord. The Queen hit her head pretty hard during the fire and the fact that she had not woke so soon after is not a good sign. In the cases I’ve seen like this, I fear her memories may not return. There may be chances where something will seem familiar or in some intense cases, she does recall a few bits and pieces of her past but I am not sure the Queen will ever remember her past.” the doctor said.

“So you’re saying Anne may never remember who she was and who we are to her? That she might not remember her own daughter or her skills?” Mary said, she had been crying ever since they realized that something was wrong with Anne.

“It is too hard to tell, my lady. I have never seen a case of memory loss as extensive as her majesty’s. She practically doesn’t remember anything about her.” the doctor said.

“Henry, what do we do now?” Mary asked as she looked to her ally and friend who up until now had remained silent.

“I think we need to talk to her, see how much she remembers then go from there. We can still send her to my uncle in the Netherlands but we need to know how much she remembers so that we can create her back story.” Henry spoke.

“Let me talk to her, alone. She might feel threatened or unsafe if we all go.” Mary said, not waiting for the other’s response as she headed upstairs to her sister’s room.

“Hello, how are you feeling?” Mary said as she entered and saw Anne laying up on the bed watching the fire from the fireplace.

“I feel odd. It feels odd not to remember a single thing from my past.” Anne spoke, not looking at Mary.

Mary sat down at the foot of the bed and spoke, “I am sorry for what happened to you. I hoped you never had to go through it.”

Anne looked at her, “Thank you, Lady Mary. I do not know nor do I remember what happened to me but perhaps you can help me. No one would tell me who I am.” Truth be told, from the moment she woke up, whenever someone would enter her room, they would bow or curtsy toward her but not speak or look at her. It was quite unnerving but she was still too tired and sick to even bother thinking about it.

Mary smiled and reached out to touch Anne’s hand, “Perhaps some other time, when you are much better. I promise to tell you what you need to know about yourself. But for now, rest. I shall have food sent up to you later.” Mary said as she stood and left the room.

* * *

 

By the time Mary had returned down stairs, the doctor had left and William and Henry Percy were the only ones waiting in the sitting room.

“Well?’ Henry Percy ask, he did not need to elaborate more as Mary understood.  
“She’s resting now. But she does not remember anything at all, not of her time in the Netherlands nor in France, not even being a Boleyn. She looked at me like some sort of stranger, while she was kind to me I knew she did not see me as her sister.” Mary said, sadly looking out the window.

“Well then. I suppose we can discuss with her our plan. We can just omit the awful bits.” Henry said, not noticing that Mary was no longer listening to him.

“No.” Mary said cutting him off.

“I beg your pardon? Why not Mary?” Henry asked.

“She’s lost her memories.” Mary said still semi deep in thought.

“Yes, which is why we need to talk to her so that we can get her to cooperate with us!” Henry Percy said.

“Which is exactly why we need not tell her anything about her past! She’s lost her memories, Henry! She will not recall her past, she will no longer feel the pain and suffering she went through over the past years! This is her chance to live a new life, away from here.” Mary said.

Seeing Mary’s point, Henry asked, “Then what do you suggest we do?”

Mary looked at him and said, “I suggest stick to our original plan. Have Anne take up the identity of your great uncle’s late daughter but instead of having her pretend to be his daughter, she will be.” Mary stood and approached her husband before looking back at Henry Percy, “My sister has gone through enough pain and betrayal to last her a lifetime. We can give her a chance to start over somewhere without her past looming over her. I have to live with the fact that George is dead because of an absurd accusation against him, if I can spare Anne this pain, I will.” Mary said.

Henry stood and sighed, he understood where Mary came from, while he hated that Anne no longer remembers them, he did see the opportunity for Anne to live a peaceful life away from her troublesome past. “I will send someone to inform my great uncle of the current changes so that he can prepare everything before we send Anne over to him.” As he walked towards the door, he looked back at Mary who was now being comforted by her husband and said, “You do realize that once we proceed with your plan, and once she leaves for the Netherlands, that neither of us might no longer be able to see her; That Anne Boleyn will truly be dead.”

Looking up from her husband’s chest, Mary’s tear stained face looked at him and said,

“I do.”

* * *

 

When Anne was well enough, Mary and Henry Percy began to put their plan in place. They told Anne that she was Annabelle Garrott, Henry Percy’s first cousin, once removed as she is the youngest and only surviving daughter of his Great Uncle Lord Albert Garrott, an English Businessman who resides in the Netherlands after he married a dutch woman with many lands. His wife died a few weeks after her birth and her father, in an effort to protect his youngest daughter, decided to raise her in the countryside of Groningen, Netherlands.

When Anne asked why she was in England and not in the Netherlands, Henry Percy told her that she had run away with a frenchman who lived too in the Netherlands to England to get married as her father did not approve of the match however, He had contacted Henry Percy to look for her. It took a couple of months for his men to gather and information of her whereabouts but when he finally found her, she and her husband had been staying in an inn that had burnt down which had killed the man. Henry then added that he brought her to lady Mary Stafford’s home since it was the closest place he could take her and because she is a good and trustworthy friend of his.

Henry Percy and Mary found that they did not have to lie a lot as Annabelle Garrott’s life was indeed similar to what they had told Anne except that Annabelle and her french husband ran away to Italy and not England and that they had both perished in the fire in which the Inn they were staying at burned down several years ago.

They had convinced Anne to return to her father’s home where her “father” is anxiously awaiting for her return. They told her her father is a kind and gentle man and that he understood now why she ran away and that he just wants her home now. It was true that Lord Albert Garrott is a kind and gentle man who has been miserable since the death of his only living child years ago, it was also the reason why Henry Percy contacted him with the request to take care of Anne.

Knowing that she had no place else to go for she did not have her memories, she agreed that she should return back to the Netherlands to be with her father.

* * *

 

“Ten days. Ten days! It only took Ten days for him to bury Anne and marry that Wench! does she mean so little to him now that he did not even properly mourn her?!” Mary said, she was angry at the King for being so cruel and insensitive! It was so hard to believe that this was the same man who courted and fought for Anne to be his wife and Queen as the man who deliberately had her tried and executed on false charges!

“I know Mary but there’s nothing we can do. The King is desperate for a son and he no longer wants to wait. Let us just focus on Anne being able to leave undetected tonight. It is a good thing that the King wanted even the townsfolk to celebrate so there will be little to no people coming and leaving the port and if there are people there, they will be too busy with the merriment provided to them. We just have to be wary with the roaming guards.” William Stafford said as he comforted his wife. He cared little for the King, especially since he had not met the man himself due to his banishment from court for marrying Mary without his blessing but he was also practical and knew that the wedding, as distasteful as it was, is a welcome distraction if they were to smuggle Anne out of England and into the Netherlands where Lord Garrott himself would be welcoming her upon her arrival.

By nightfall, Mary, William Stafford and Henry Percy had helped Anne board a ship that would take her to the Netherlands.

“Farewell and safe voyage, Anne. I shall miss you and your company.” Mary said as she hugged Anne tightly. This might be the last time she will see her sister but she would gladly never see her again if it meant that she knew her sister is alive and well.

“Thank you very much for everything Mary. I shall hope to see you again someday.” Anne said, returning the hug. She did not know why but she felt safe and trusted Mary from the moment they first spoke to one another.

Anne then turned to Henry Percy and gave him a hug too, “Thank you for finding and taking care of me, my dear cousin Henry. I shall never forget your kindness.”

Henry hugged her back, he would miss her and she would always hold his heart, but she will never know this. “It is nothing, my sweet cousin, You are family after all.” he said.

“Sir William, Thank you for welcoming me into your home when you did not have a clue who I was. Mary is very lucky to have you as her husband.” Anne said, little did she know, this was the very man she disinherited her sister for marrying.  
“It was a pleasure to have you in my home. I hope you have a safe trip Anne.” William said, over the past few days, he had seen the sister Mary had fondly told him stories of, she was kind and funny, witty and graceful. A far cry from the cold and insecure Queen she had become due to Henry’s, her father’s and uncle’s constant pressure to bear a son.

Soon they left Anne who had two ladies accompanying her, Lady Nan Seville and Lady Madge Shelton who had insisted they come with her, little did she know, they voluntarily requested Henry Percy to allow them to travel with her, after all, they too had “died” in the tower.

As they watched the ship leave the dock and began its journey to the Netherlands, the King and His new wife had just finished consummating their so called marriage.


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors (series and history)

**Chapter 4:**

 

_England July 1536_

 

The King sat in his throne with his wife, Queen Jane as they watched courtiers dance, mingle while the King attends to those who had requested audiences with him.

 

When the audiences were done, Henry then proceeded to find Jane dancing with her brother, Edward Seymour though it seems that they were discussing something rather serious as there was naught a smile on either of their faces unlike those around them who were enjoying the dance.

 

“Jane have you shown any signs that you are with child?” Edward asked as they danced.

 

Jane froze, she had expected them to inquire about whether or not she was possibly with child now but she had not expected it to be so soon! She thought that this was the beginning that her family would pressure her and she did not like it one bit, but she also knew that if she were to keep the King’s love and her family in his good graces, then she must bear him a son soon.

 

“No, I have not yet shown signs of being with child but I pray every day that the good Lord sends me a son to bear for the King.” she said.

 

“You do not have a lot of time Jane, the King is most short tempered now, he wants an heir and he will not wait years as he had with the burned whore queen.” Edward said.

 

Jane was disgusted with her brother! How could he be so disrespectful? It was true she never really liked Anne and never really considered her to be the true queen as that was a title for Queen Katherine and herself as they were both the King’s true wife but Anne Boleyn had died tragically and it was distasteful of her brother to insult her memory when she can no longer speak for herself.

 

Jane said nothing and immediately left her brother to rejoin her husband by sitting beside him.

 

“Are you alright, Jane?” King Henry asked his wife. He could not help but notice the tension his wife was in after the dance.

 

“I am fine your majesty, I’m just a little tired as I haven’t danced so much in a long time!” Jane said, putting on a smile on her face.

 

“Very well, maybe it is best you should take rest before dinner later.” Henry said as he held Jane’s hand in his and lifted it to his lips so that he may place a kiss on it. When he looked up, Jane saw lust so intense it frightened her a little.

 

“I will visit your chamber tonight, my love. May we conceive our son tonight.” Henry said as he allowed Jane to be escorted out of the hall.

* * *

 

_Groningen, The Netherlands July 1536_

 

It was the third time this day that she had found herself crouched near a bowl emptying what little contents she had managed to put in her stomach.

 

“My lady, are you sure you do not want us to get a physician? You have been sick a lot lately!” Her new lady, Madge Shelton asked. She and Nan had worried that Anne had caught something from their travels two months ago as she had been showing signs of illness since.

 

Before Anne could answer, her father, Sir Albert Garrott entered, “Oh Anne, Are you sick again? I cannot stand by and watch you suffer, whether you like it or not, I am calling a Physician to check on you!” he said as he helped Anne up and led her to her bed.

 

“I am alright father, I must have eaten something bad again.” Anne said as she allowed her father and her two ladies to put her in bed.

 

“Nevertheless, I shall still have a physician check on you. Do it for me Anne, settle this old man’s worries.” her father said.

 

Anne smiled, from the moment she had returned to her father, he had been nothing but kind and understanding. She may not remember anything at all but from what she had gathered of the man, he was indeed kind and generous and loving. “Oh very well papa; go have the servant fetch a physician. I shall be right here.”

 

“Thank you child.” he said as he kissed Anne’s forehead and then left to go order one of his servants to fetch a Physician.

 

He never thought he would feel such deep affection for the woman who had taken the identity of his late daughter but upon hearing stories of the Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, he should not have surprised him that she had managed to charm her way into his heart even without her memories. She was indeed a beauty with her dark hair and deep bright blue eyes, she was witty and intelligent. He could hardly believe it when he had heard that the King of England wanted to rid of himself of his wife to marry the new English Queen, a simple country girl who can barely read and write.

 

Sir Albert was soon notified that the Physician had arrived and has been escorted to the room of the lady Anne.

When he arrived at Anne’s room, he did not expect to see her crying on the bed while the Physician spoke to Lady Nan as Lady Madge comforted Anne.

 

“What is happening? Is she ill? Oh dear God!” Albert said, he couldn’t help the dread that was creeping up, it was like he was reliving the moment his first born daughter was diagnosed with consumption.

 

“No, sir, it appears that the lady Anne is with child.” the Physician said, “She is about three months along now but I will have a midwife sent over just to be sure.”

 

“Are you sure she is with child?” He asked, if she was indeed with child then it must mean that she was pregnant when she left England, and that she was already with child when she was sent to the tower! Good God, Anne Boleyn is carrying the King of England’s child!

 

“Yes, I am sure. I would like to keep her in bed for a few days, she looks a little pale, I will visit again next week with a midwife to make sure everything is in order for her healthy pregnancy.

 

At this, Albert instructed Nan and the Physician to follow him out of the room so that Anne could rest.

 

“Doctor, I would appreciate it if you choose a midwife that values privacy. I shall hate for this to get out.” Albert said.

 

At this, the Physician raised an eyebrow, “I was under the impression that the child the Lady is carrying is from her late husband.” he said.

 

Looking at him, “Of course it is! I just do not want this getting out before the right time. My daughter ran away to get married! I never even met the man nor have heard of his name! My daughter has lost her memories due to an accident that killed her husband, now she remembers nothing and I would hate for people to think that she is carrying a bastard all because we could not keep our mouths shut.

 

Looking at the floor, the Physician felt ashamed, “I apologize if I had spoken offensively. Of course I will choose a valued midwife and you can also count on me keeping silent.” he said.

 

“Very well. That will be all, you may leave.” he said as he instructed one of his servants to escort the Physician out of his home.

 

When the Physician had left, Nan closed the door of sir Albert’s study and stood in front of him.

 

“What do we do now, sir Albert?” She asked. She had had an inkling that the Queen might have been pregnant while they were in the tower as she had shown early signs of the symptoms such as the morning sickness and the lack of appetite but she had attributed it to the stress she was under during her imprisonment. But it had once again returned when they had arrived in the Netherlands and the morning sickness became more and more prominent and while she had no appetite at all, she had once again began to prefer certain foods, such as apples and oranges, at first she thought it was because the apples and the other fruits in the property were so ripe and fresh that even she ate so much of it. Then she observed that it was all Anne would eat. It reminded her of the time Anne craved nothing but red and green apples when she was pregnant with Elizabeth.

 

“Well I will be writing Henry Percy of this latest progress, in the mean time, there is nothing else we can do, but act as if everything is normal. We must make sure Anne and her child is healthy as can be during this pregnancy.” said sir Albert.

 

“Very well, I shall return to her side now. Good day sir Albert.” Nan said as she left the room and headed back to Anne’s side.

* * *

 

_England, August 1536:_

 

“So she really is with child?” Mary asked. Henry Percy had just received a letter from his great uncle, Sir Albert Garrott informing him that Anne was three-now four- months with child. Obviously it would mean that she was pregnant at the time she was imprisoned which would mean that she was pregnant with King Henry’s child.

 

“Yes, she is indeed with child. I trust Nan wrote you as well?” Henry said. handing over Albert’s letter for Mary to read all over again.

 

“Yes, she did. I could not believe it at first but now here you are with almost the same letter!” Mary said. She was happy Anne was with child, but what could that mean for their future? Anne couldn’t come back to England, she had no memories and the King wanted nothing to do with her although she had no doubt that would change if the King finds out she had bore him a son, but they would have to wait for a few more months before they would find out if the child she was carrying was a boy or a girl.

 

“What do we do now?” Mary asked.

 

“Nothing, let Anne carry her pregnancy in the Netherlands, while I work on clearing her name here.” Henry said, ever since Anne and the others were imprisoned, he had begun to collect evidences that would point out their innocence, it was completely by chance that he discovered that Cromwell had been behind her downfall, plotting against Anne and planting false evidences against her while he closed down churches and pocketed some of the money earned from selling them to private buyers.

 

“Very well, if you need any help, please do not hesitate to let me know. I will always be willing to help you after all you’ve done for my sister.” Mary said. Mary thought of the possibilities of Anne returning to England with her child once her name was cleared but what if that made the child a bastard in the eyes of the people? What if King Henry takes the child away from her and still has her executed? No. It seems a better option is for Anne to stay in the Netherlands and raise the child there, at least with her fake back story, the child might still be considered trueborn since everyone knew her husband had died in the fire when they ran away.

 

“Of course. I must go now.” Henry said as he left Mary Stafford’s home and headed back to court where he continued to investigate and plant seeds of the truth, waiting for the right time for him to release them.

* * *

 

King Henry watched as his courtiers danced and enjoyed the night’s music. It was just after dinner and he had just finished conversing with a few of his councilmen and Suffolk and Norfolk too when suddenly he glimpsed on a young maiden with Dark curly hair. Looking around for her, he spotted her in a corner talking to some ladies laughed.

 

“Charles” King Henry whispered, so only the Duke of Suffolk could hear him.

 

“Your majesty?” Charles said, following the King’s line of sight and sighed. It seems the King’s eye had now begun to wander off and he had only been married for two months!

 

“Who is that maiden in the corner with the ladies, the one in blue?” King Henry asked as he continued to stare at her.

 

“Lady Anne Bassett, Your majesty, she is new at court and has just been instated as one of her Majesty's new maiden, she excels in music and dance though some of the Queen’s ladies rather describe her as a bit naive.” Charles said.

 

“I see.” Henry said as he continued to watch the girl, she seemed so happy and young, full of life and it attracted Henry to her. He hadn't felt this way in a long while. It sombered his mood a little to remember the last time he felt young, it was with another maiden named Anne and oh how he hated her! He betrayed her and he humiliated him in England and all over Europe all because he chose to fall for a woman who never loved him!

 

“Would your Majesty like for me to speak with her?” Charles said, knowing full well that Henry would probably ask him to inform the girl to meet him in his chambers.

 

“No. There is no need for that. It seems my I find myself wanting to spend the night alone. Goodnight Charles.” With that King Henry left the hall and went to his chambers.

 

Charles knew why Henry suddenly changed his mind, He remembered Anne Boleyn. Suddenly he felt a little bit remorseful. He knew Henry had truly loved Anne despite the way she had been acting during the latter time of their marriage when Jane Seymour entered the picture and he knew Anne was innocent of all charges. He had placed the seed of doubt in Henry after all, he used Henry’s trust in him to bring her down. He did not expect though, for Henry to go all the way and imprison her along with her brother and their other friend, he thought he would just exile her somewhere or divorce her, he did not expect Cromwell to plant evidences of the crimes charged against Anne and for the King to actually sentence her to death. He did feel guilty about it but by the time he realized that the King had used his words as his means to rid himself of his wife. He had tried to correct his mistakes but by the time he was to say something to the King, the trial had been announced and, fearing the King’s anger should he admit that everything he said was false and he be branded as a traitor, he kept his mouth shut. When he heard the news of Anne’s death in the tower, he immediately went to King Henry’s chamber only to find the King drinking.

 

_Flashback:_

_May 19, 1536_

 

_It was 2 am in the morning, quite a lot of people in the palace but as member of the King’s privy council, he was wide awake due to the news that the Tower of London had burned down, killing half of the prisoners in the upper level of the tower, including the disgraced Queen, Anne Boleyn._

 

_As he entered the King’s chamber, he found himself drinking a jar of wine and sitting in the dining table just staring into nothing._

 

_Charles cleared his throat and bowed and said, “Your majesty, how are you feeling?” as Charles knew Henry was feeling a wave of emotions right now, relief at finally being free to Marry Jane Seymour and conceive an heir, guilt at feeling relief that Anne is now dead, Heart break for knowing that he had condemned Anne to this fate and Anger at himself for not looking for a better way out of his marriage._

 

_“She feared fire the most. It’s why I opted to have her beheaded, I even got her a french swordsman. And yet I could not stop her from being killed by the thing she fears the most.” Henry said as he took a sip from his goblet, not looking up from the seat he was staring at in the table-Anne’s seat whenever she would dine with Henry in his chamber. Suddenly, Henry looked at Charles and told him to take a seat. He did so and soon Henry handed him a goblet and told him to pour himself a drink._

 

_“The witch is dead, Charles, I am finally free of her. I thought I would feel relief but I.. I do not understand why I mourn for her.” Henry said, it was then Charles noticed the redness around Henry’s eyes; he had been crying. Suddenly Charles realized that while Henry had been angry at Anne for not looking the other way when his eyes would wander to the ladies in court, and that even though Henry fancied himself in love with the lady Jane, he was still in love with Anne Boleyn. He suddenly felt guiltier, it was true he did not like Anne Boleyn for she usurped Queen Katherine’s rightful throne and title but she should still have supported the marriage as Henry is is closest friend, instead he tore them apart and he broke Henry’s heart and caused Anne Boleyn’s untimely death, leaving a little girl motherless and without her father’s love._

 

_Charles could not speak, he had read the report on the fire that burnt down the upper levels of the tower and it was one of the biggest death toll he had ever witnessed, no one in the upper level prisoners survived, the bodies were charred and unrecognizable. If they hadn't found a body wearing a simple pearl necklace with a golden ‘B’ that was accented with three tear-dropped shaped pearls, then they would not have even confirmed that it was Anne Boleyn’s body._

 

_As Charles continued to watch the array of emotions that was playing out in Henry’s face and demeanor, he asked if there was anything he would like for him to do._

 

_“Inform the council that I want to meet early in the morning to discuss and prepare for the repercussions of this incident.” Henry said as he continued to drink his wine as he poured himself another._

 

_“Very well, your majesty.” Charles said as he stood up. As he moved to leave, he turned around and said, “Your majesty, I am truly sorry for what happened,” He knew Henry would think that he was apologizing for the incident of the fire, perhaps even of Anne’s death, but what he was really apologizing for was the fact that this all could have been avoided had he opted to keep his mouth shut than to spread such awful lie that cause the life of a woman who merely loved the King too much._

 

_Charles then took out a small piece of cloth and placed it in the table near Henry’s reach and then left. He did not look back but he knew that Henry took the cloth and when he opened it, he saw the necklace that marked Anne  as a Boleyn by the gasp that was emitted from Henry’s lips. He did not need to turn to know that while Henry was still enraged at the ‘fact’ that Anne had betrayed him with those men -that were unjustly executed just a day before- he wept in despair for the loss of the woman he had loved so greatly._

 

That night, Charles, overcome with regret and guilt, decided he would watch over Elizabeth and try his best to steer her away from the King’s wrath, he may still support Mary’s claim but he cannot contest the fact that, legally, Elizabeth is the King’s heir and will remain so until he gets a son from Queen Jane.

 

It was his fault that Anne is dead, it was it fault that Elizabeth lost her mother too soon, it was only just that he make it right with the little girl.

* * *

 

 


	5. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors (series and history, duh)
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts so far on this chapter and this fic, does it interest you? What do you think will happen? :) Send me a message or comment it down below! :)

**Chapter 5: Life**

 

_ The Netherlands, September 1536 _

 

As the months passed, Anne began to look forward to seeing her child, she often wondered whether it would it be a girl or a boy? Would it look like her or take after its father? Thinking of what they would look like often brought Anne’s thoughts to her late husband. She wondered what he looked like, who he was, no matter how hard she tried to remember anything about him, it would frustrate her. Her father claimed to have never met the man as he had refused outright for her to be with him as he is below their station which is why they eloped in the first place.

 

She often wondered of her past life, today especially, she was feeling extremely morose, she tried to remember her past, was today something special? It feels like it should. like she was forgetting an important part of her. It frustrated her so much to not have her memories

 

Anne was brought out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt her child kick, earning a gasp from her.

 

“Are you okay, my lady?” Madge asked, putting down her sewing and approached Anne, concern etched on her face.

 

“No Madge, the child has just quickened. It keeps moving a lot. I have a feeling it will be a strong child.” Anne said as she rubbed her belly, smiling as she could feel the child move with her hand.

 

Madge knelt by the floor and, reached out to touch Anne’s belly, only to stop mid way as she suddenly remembered who Anne truly was. Seeing the hesitation in Madge’s face, Anne quickly grabbed her hand and placed it on her womb, “There, do you feel it? It’s strong, isn’t it?” Anne said smiling as she saw the way Madge’s face brightened up when she felt the child move.

 

“I’m sure it will be a healthy child, my lady.” Madge said. Soon Madge returned to her sewing and the day was spent sewing clothes for Anne’s unborn child. 

* * *

 

_ England, September 1536 _

 

Months have passed since the King of England married Lady Jane Seymour and still everyone at court was tense, The King had hoped that Jane would quickly become with child but months of spending the night in the new Queen’s bed, it proved to be rather false. Everyone waited on baited breath to see if the King would discard her the way he did with his two previous Queens as he had already taken two new mistresses once he became frustrated with the Queen’s lack of pregnancy. No one also failed to notice that the mistresses the King had taken for himself were of dark hair, blue eyes and had a penchant for french style and mannerisms.

 

Today, the King was having breakfast with the Queen in her chambers, food was laid out in front of them were vast but the Queen barely ate a thing.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart? You haven’t touched your food.” King Henry said as he looked up to see Jane then continued to eat.

 

“I am fine your majesty.” Jane said, smiling as she looked at her husband, “I just do not feel like eating all of these delicious food.” she added.

 

King Henry wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed it on the table, “And why is that Sweet Jane?”

 

“I have found that I have a very distinct craving for quail’s eggs, your majesty. I desire it above all these delicious food.”Jane smiled, finally she had done what everyone had been pressuring her to do, “I am with child My Lord.” 

 

King Henry stood and knelt in front of Jane, he took her hand and said “Are you sure? You’re really with child?” 

 

Jane placed one of her hand on top of the hand that held her other hand-Henry’s hand- and nodded, “The midwife and Dr. Linacre confirmed it this morning. Come May, we’re to have a child Henry.”

 

“Praise be to God.” Henry said as he kissed Jane’s hand and kissed her on the mouth. Finally he was going to have his long awaited heir!

  
Standing behind the royal couple, the Queen’s ladies smiled at the affection that the King rarely showed the Queen ever since he took Lady Anne Bassett and Lady Ursula Misseldon as his mistresses.

* * *

 

_ Hatfield, September 1536 _

 

A little girl woke up extra early one fine September morning eager to see if her Papa would visit her today, it was after all, her third birthday and birthdays were very special occasions said her Mama.

 

As the little girl climbed off her bed and went to the window, she had hoped to see someone out there, her father perhaps or the King's guard, signifying that her father was already inside Hatfield. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. She had not seen any of her parents since the last time she was in court and then Lady Bryan gently told her that her mama had gone to heaven to be with God. Elizabeth cried and cried, she did not want God to take her mama, she needed her mama more! Just as Elizabeth was starting to tear up as she realized she might spend her birthday alone, the door to her bedroom opened.

 

“Elizabeth?” said the voice whose owner entered and shut the door. It was her sister, lady Mary.

 

“Mary!” Elizabeth cried as she moved away from the window and into the arms of her sister.

 

“Oh Elizabeth, why are you sad? It’s your birthday today, you should be happy! It’s not everyday you turn three!” Mary said as she hugged her crying sister. Even though she hated Anne Boleyn because of what happened to her and her mother, she could not hate the little girl she considered very much her little sister. She could see her father in the little girl- the good side of her father, that is. Elizabeth was musically and artistically gifted, she could sing, play instruments and sketch and paint very well for a just turned three year old, she was also very intelligent and mature for her young age.

 

“No one’s remembered to visit me, mama is gone and papa has not visited me! He’s.. he’s forgotten me!” Elizabeth said as she cried her little eyes out.

 

Mary’s heart broke at the sight before her, her little sister, barely three years old had already known what it was like to be ignored and hated by their father. Mary carried her sister back to her bed where she sat down and cradled the crying child in her lap.

 

“Elizabeth, of course papa doesn’t hate you! He loves you very much! He is just very busy as running a Kingdom is a very hard job, besides the new Queen had just found out she was pregnant and the King our father wanted to make sure she was alright.” Mary said, she did not know whether or not their father cared to remember Elizabeth’s birthday but she could not let the little girl grow up hating their father, he was the only parent they had left, even if he did turn her into a bastard rather than her rightful place as his heir.

 

“But why can’t he come and visit even just for a little while like he used to? Papa doesn’t love me anymore.” Elizabeth reasoned.

 

“Hush, Elizabeth!” Mary scolded her little sister, she did not want her thinking the King did not love her, he is their father after all, “The King loves you, he loves all his children very much. But the King also loves this country and so he needs a son, the new Queen might be having a son for our father and a little brother for us soon, so father needs to take good care of her.” Mary explained, hoping that Elizabeth would drop the subject.

 

Elizabeth’s crying had turned into whimpers and soon, she had stopped crying. Mary, in an effort to brighten up the child’s mood, reached something from her pocket and placed it in front of the little girl.

 

“What is it Mary?” Elizabeth asked as she stared at the piece of cloth in Mary’s hand.

 

“Why it's your birthday present of course!” Mary said, trying to infuse cheer in her voice and a genuine smile appear on her face, she uncovered the item in her hand and watched as Elizabeth’s face lit with wonder and curiosity.

 

“Mary it's beautiful! But what is it?” Elizabeth asked as she reached out to feel the object lying in the cloth still in Mary’s hand.

 

“It is a pendant of the Tudor Rose, our family’s symbol. Father gave it to me on my third birthday and now I want you to have it so that you may always remember that you are a Tudor and that our father loves you very much.” Mary said as she lifted the necklace from the cloth and placed it on Elizabeth’s neck.

 

“Thank you Mary! I love it! I promise to cherish it always!” Elizabeth said as she flung herself onto her sister with a tight hug.

 

“Happy birthday, Sweet Bess.” Mary said as she hugged her little sister once more.

 

“I love you Mary.” Elizabeth said.

 

“I love you too, Elizabeth.” Mary said.

 

It was in this touching moment of sibling love that Lady Bryan came across the two sisters, not having the heart to disrupt the moment, she let them have more time together before escorting the princess to her morning routine.

Elizabeth was having her midday meal when someone announced the arrival of the Duke of Suffolk.

 

Everyone was stunned, the Duke would never visit unless it was for Lady Mary. As Lady Bryan went to greet the Duke and informing him the lady Mary is busy today for it is the Princess’ birthday. Everyone knew that it was Charles Brandon’s word that condemned the poor princess to become motherless at such a young age.

 

“I am not here to see the Lady Mary, Lady Bryan, I came to wish the Princess a happy birthday, and I bring gifts.” Charles said. He had spoken to King Henry that he would like to visit his estates and to possibly visit the Princess as it is her birthday but the King barely gave him any attention as he was too busy and ecstatic with the news of Queen Jane’s pregnancy.

 

Lady Bryan was speechless, the Duke had purposely visited the Princess? That was very odd indeed, but seeing as the Princess did not have any other guests today even as they were only celebrating her birthday in private, she allowed the Duke to see the Princess, perhaps he can persuade the King to visit or at least write to the child. Ever since the death of her mother, Lady Bryan had noticed a huge change in the Princess’ behavior and it worried her deeply.

 

As she escorted the Duke to the dining hall where she instructed one of the ladies to prepare another set of plates for the Duke-which the Duke politely declined as he had to travel his estate immediately- he bowed to the princess and spoke. “Your majesty, I would like to greet you a happy birthday and may you have a wonderful day today.” 

 

“Thank you Lord Suffolk. I am grateful for God has allowed me to live another year.” Elizabeth said, it was odd, Charles thought, the little girl spoke so maturely, but she also did not say that she was happy today.

 

“If your majesty would please, I would like to present you my gifts.” the Duke of Suffolk said. He had bought the Princess a trunk of new gowns and dolls as he knew that the King had greatly cut the allowance of the Princess’ household and that the little girl might be in need of new clothes and toys.

 

As the Duke of Suffolk led Lady Bryan who was holding the Princess’ hand to the main room where a trunk filled with fabrics of lace, velvet, satin and silk of blue, yellow, white and pink and another trunk of toys and books and arts materials awaited the Princess.

 

Elizabeth let go of Lady Bryan’s hand and approached the trunk filled with toys, “Is this all for me, Lord Suffolk?” Elizabeth said, eyes filled with childlike wonder and joy- it had been a long while since she got new toys and new fabrics!

 

“Of course Princess, these are all for you.” Charles said kneeling to face the princess’ face. She was a beautiful child, he suppose he would always feel guilt at the fact that he had a hand in breaking her parent’s marriage and having her mother tried and imprisoned and eventually dying, but he knew that if he could make it up to Anne, it would be by helping her only child be put back into favor with her father. He only hoped Henry would listen and visit Elizabeth on his own accord. But for now, he hoped that his gifts would be enough to keep the child happy and clothed until he convinces Henry to raise the child’s allowance once more.

 

“Thank you Lord Suffolk, I am happy for the presents you have given me and for the thought you have given me today.” Elizabeth said as she reached out to touch Charles’ large hands with her smaller ones. Charles smiled at the innocent child’s gesture and squeezed her hand gently, “You are most welcome, your highness, it brings me great pleasure to know that you enjoy my gift.” he said as he stood up to his original height.

 

“Would you like to stay for tea, Lord Suffolk?” Lady Bryan asked, they had just finished eating their lunch but they would be having tea after. It seemed polite to invite the Duke to tea since he did visit and give the Princess presents- something her own father had yet to do.

 

“I’m afraid I would have to decline, Lady Bryan. I must be on my way now for I have a long journey to my estate in the country.” Suffolk said.

 

“Very well, let us at least escort you to the door.” Lady Bryan said as she instructed Mary to take Elizabeth to her room while she escorts the Duke to his horse. 

 

“Thank you for coming Lord Suffolk, the princess has been very down as of late and it worries me that she might not return to her normal state. I hate to ask but, has the King spoke about the Princess?” Lady Bryan asked, she loved her charge very much and would have gladly continued to care for her even if the King bastardized her-as were the rumors before her mother’s untimely death- she worried that, while the King continues to acknowledge her as his legal heir for now, that he might continue his harsh banishment of the child. She worried what this will do to ELizabeth who, at such a young age can already understand what is happening in her surroundings.

 

Charles sighed, for the last few months since Anne’s death and the King’s marriage, he had tried to get him to see or at least provide more for the little girl- while he would claim that the Elizabeth is not being neglected, he does not want to see her just yet and that as King, he will see her when he pleases. Henry seemed to forget that a child needs their parents even if they are the King of England, “I have tried to convince the King to see the princess more but he is too busy at court. He is also prioritizing the health of Queen Jane as she is with child and is refusing to leave her side while she is pregnant. I shall try to talk to him once more when I return to court.”

 

Accepting that this would be the most she could hope for her charge, Lady Bryan nodded and said, “Thank you Lord Suffolk for visiting the Princess. May you have a safe journey.” 

 

Charles rode his horse and looked at Lady Bryan, “Thank you Lady Bryan, I bid you good day.” and with that, he turned his horse around and rode away from Hatfield.

  
  



	6. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors series or history.

**_Chapter 6:_ **

_ The Netherlands, December 1536 _

 

Anne could feel nothing but pain. She had been in labour for hours now and the child still has yet to come out. It had started in around the middle of the day, she had just finished eating her midday meal when she had felt it little by little, first it started as back pains, she thought nothing of it as she normally had them late in her pregnancy. But by the time the sun had set, she had felt her water break and that was when she knew it was time for her child to come.She never thought she’d ever feel so much pain in her entire life! She couldn’t wait for this whole ordeal to be over so that the pain would stop, but most of all she wanted it to be over so that she can finally hold her child in her arms.

 

“It’s time to push my lady, when I count to three, I need you to start pushing.” said the midwife. “One...Two.. Thee.. Push!” Anne pushed as much as she could while trying to bear the pain. “Okay, now breathe.” said the midwife. 

 

They repeated the counting and pushing until finally, the midwife said, “My Lady, I can see the head crowning now, I need you to give me one big final push!” Madge wiped Anne’s forehead with a cold towel, not that Anne would notice but she spoke, “I can’t anymore.. I’m too tired!” she said as tears filled her eyes once more. “My lady, just one big push and you can hold your little angel in your arms! Okay? At my count of three I need you to push as hard as you can, understand?” said the midwife. Nodding, Anne waited for the midwife’s count.

 

One…

 

Two…

 

Three…

 

Anne pushed as hard as she could, crying through the pain and the excitement of seeing her little baby when suddenly, she felt the most excruciating pain of all when her child finally left her womb and soon she felt the most exhilarating feeling of love and relief when she heard her child’s loud cry as it was taken from her womb and carried by the midwife to be cleaned.

 

“What is it? Is it Healthy?” She asked, she couldn’t wait anymore! She had waited for this moment since the moment she found out she was with child!

 

After having the Midwife and the Physician check over the child’s overall physical health, they handed her the little infant, swaddled in a thick blanket, as the midwife spoke, “My lady, meet your healthy baby boy.”

 

“My son” Anne cried as she held her child in her arms for the first time. She cried for the happiness she felt at that exact moment, she was so filled with love that all she could do was kiss her son’s forehead and hold his little hand.

 

Soon her father, Sir Albert appeared and looked at Anne who was too enchanted with her son to look up. “Anne, well done!” He said jovially. It had been a while since there was an infant in his home and he was happy to finally have a grandchild.

 

“Thank you, Papa. Would you like to hold your grandson?” Anne said, offering her son to her father.

 

“It’s a boy?” Sir Albert asked, he wondered what that would mean for Anne now that she had borne King Henry a healthy son, he doubt the King will ever find out now though. He took the child from Anne and observed him, He could see the King in the infant’s features, no doubt the child will look like its father once it grows more.”What is his name, Anne?” he asked.

 

Anne looked at his son, thinking of a name, she would have loved to name him after his father, but since no one, not even her, knew his name, she could not do that. “Christian.” Anne spoke suddenly, “His name is Christian, in honour of the Lord our Saviour.” She added.

 

“An excellent name, Anne!” he said, handing the boy over to his mother for feeding. “I shall go and prepare celebrations for his birth and for christmas! It will be the grandest celebration this household and village will see!” he said as he bid his goodbye to begin preparing for the celebrations.

 

And so it was on the dawn of Christmas day, December 25, 1536, the King’s long awaited heir was born, although he did not know it just yet.

* * *

_ England, December 1536 _

 

Christmas at court this year was a subdued but merry event. The Queen was with child and while the celebration was less extravagant this year, it was still an exquisite event. Every table was laid with an assortment of yams, pudding, roasted turkey, chicken, pork, beef, a varied assortment of seafood and cakes and pastries.

 

Henry watched as Mary danced playfully with Elizabeth in her arms, he was glad that despite Elizabeth’s parentage and status as his legal heir, Mary seemed to love her sister with all her heart. Elizabeth’s presence at court this Christmas was a surprise for him by Mary and Jane. They knew he missed the little girl but he could not bring himself to visit the child, instead he listened to Charles and Mary when they spoke of Elizabeth, albeit unaware that he is listening. 

 

Mary had finally taken the oath and now has her own residence once more which means that Elizabeth was now fully alone in Hatfield, not having her elder sister with her for company.

 

Henry was stunned at how big and beautiful Elizabeth had grown over the months he had not seen her. He had forgotten, regretfully, how clever his youngest daughter was until she had spoken to him for the first time, in fluent french. He was incredibly proud of his daughter’s fluency and grasp of the french language at only three years old.

 

He also noted, to his dismay, the way Queen Jane treated both his daughters. While she had wanted him to reconnect with his youngest, it seemed as if the Queen stopped her efforts at getting to know and mothering the child at that. He also noticed that While Queen Jane treated Elizabeth with the respect as his daughter, it was clear that Jane preferred Mary’s company and presence over the child which he understood seeing as Mary is now an adult with which she can talk to and spend time with but he could not understand why she would prefer to lavish expensive gifts and her time with Mary when his legitimate and incredibly young daughter and heir is the one who needs a mother’s presence the most.

 

He watched his wife, Queen Jane who sat beside him in their throne, smiling at the merriment around her. Her belly had begun to slightly round as she is now in her fourth month of pregnancy. He hoped it would be the boy he had so longed for. 

 

As the celebrations came to a close, Henry watched as Jane bid the court and him good bye, requesting Mary to visit her chamber once she was done with taking part in the celebrations.

* * *

_ England, January 1537 _

 

King Henry entered his breakfast chamber and saw that Mary and Jane were already there. Upon seeing him, the two stood and curtsied. He then signalled them to sit back down as he took his place at the head of the table.

 

As they ate, he listened to the two women chatter about an ongoing preparation for a party. Curious, Henry looked up from his plate, “What is this preparation for?” he asked.

 

The two women looked at one another before the Queen looked at Henry, smiled and said, “Well, for the lady Mary’s 21st birthday, your majesty.” 

 

Sighing, Henry nodded and continued his breakfast. Thinking it was okay for them to resume their conversation, Mary and Jane continued their conversation.

 

Henry couldn’t believe it, could Jane really prefer his bastard daughter over his legitimate one? His little princess, whom, he had to remember from Charles’ last conversation with him when he visited the Princess, she only had Mary, Thomas Cranmer and Charles visit her for birthday and only Mary stayed for the small celebration Lady Bryan and Mary had prepared. He did not even bother to visit her that day. He wondered if Jane purposely did not do or send anything to Elizabeth too.

 

When breakfast was over, he instructed Jane to stay behind as he wanted to discuss something with her.

 

When they were finally alone, Henry spoke, “How are you and Lady Mary? It seems you two are growing extremely close.”

 

Jane smiled, she was happy the King noticed it, perhaps he might be amenable to reinstate Mary as a Princess once more, “Yes, your Majesty. I adore the lady Mary. She is indeed your daughter. She is kind and understanding, just as you are” she added.

 

“I see, and how are your relations with the Princess?” Henry asked. He watched as Jane’s face scrunch up in confusion before she spoke, “The Princess? Why do you ask your majesty?” she wondered why the King would ask her about Elizabeth.

 

“Yes, yes! Elizabeth, my youngest daughter, my Legitimate daughter! The Princess of England! The heir to my throne lest you give me a son!” Henry said, “have you spent any time with her at all? After all you and Mary did bring her to court for Christmas! All I ever see you with is Mary and as touching as that is, I cannot help but feel you have been neglecting my youngest child! The one who needs more mothering than Mary! Did you know she had her birthday last September?” he asked. He wanted to test Jane, to see where her loyalty truly lies. If she prefered Mary, then if God forbid- he dies without a male heir and leave Elizabeth to inherit his throne, then she might support Mary’s crusade to the throne instead of helping Elizabeth secure the throne as her birthright! He would see it as her betrayal of his trust and to his person for she would ruin everything he did to separate England from the Pope.

 

Ever since Elizabeth and he were reunited, he had made more of an effort to reconnect with the child. While he noted the sudden changes in the child due to the months of not being with a parent, he noted that she was still just as, if not more, observant, curious and intelligent as she was the last time he saw her. He also recounted the times that when he had tried to ask Jane to visit Elizabeth with him, she would plead to have already planned something else or she would go with him but while she would be polite and respectful to the little girl due to her husband’s presence and her title as Princess, she was distant to the little girl.

 

Jane stared at her husband, not knowing what to say. It was not like she hated the child, it was just that she had been more inclined to care for Mary after everything she had been through with that ex-wife of his, Anne Boleyn! It was true that she wanted Elizabeth to be reunited with her father as Mary had often told her stories of the child and how lonely she had become since not seeing either of her parents, she didn’t expect him to want to replace the child’s mother too! It was not that she did not want to, but Elizabeth, while she took up most of her father’s features, reminded her of Anne too much with her natural gracefulness that seemed too unreal for a child to have, her mannerisms and intelligence and of course, her eyes. She was just like her mother in those ways and it made Jane feel uncomfortable as she had difficulty remembering that Elizabeth was just like any other child, even if she is the child of the whore, Anne Boleyn.

 

“No, your majesty. I did not know her birthday was last September but I should have inquired and I should have done something for the princess. I apologize if I had offended you with my relationship with the Lady Mary.” Jane said looking down at her napkin and then looked up at Henry to see if he was somehow appeased with her words. “I promise to try my best to be there for the Princess as well, as a stepmother and friend.” she added, she should have said mother but no matter how much she disliked Anne Boleyn, she could never attempt to replace her in her child’s life, no matter how brief she was in it. She couldn’t bear it if she had died and someone actually took her place as her child’s mother.

 

This seemed to appease Henry’s anger for soon he was holding her hand, “Good, Jane. I only want us to be a complete family with Mary and Elizabeth but you must remember that Elizabeth is only three, I am not always able to be there for her  but as my wife and Queen, you must care for her too.” he said as he stood and instructed his servant to fetch him his cloak. Jane said nothing more but nod her head and smile. She watched as Henry wore his cloak and kiss her on the lips and bid her a good day as he touched her swollen belly before he headed out for the door.

 

He was going to visit Elizabeth today and take her out on her first horseback ride. He would have preferred she be older for her first ride but she saw him and Charles riding out the other day and had made him promise to take her out for a ride too.It made him proud to note the determination on his daughter’s little face when he was unsure whether to allow her on a horse so young but he decided that he would indulge her this one time, but so long as she rode with him on the horse. Elizabeth is only three after all and it would not do if she fell or hurt herself riding her own horse at that age, especially since she is still his only heir.


	7. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for the hits (i don't even know what a hit is) and the kudos! It means a lot to me! :) I'm currently writing chapter 25 and the notifications I get from this story definitely encourages me! Comment down below what you think will happen after this chapter. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors both the series and history.

**_Chapter 7:_ **

_England, January 1537_

Mary Stafford sat with her husband and Henry Percy at their dining room table eating lunch, the children were at the nursery eating their own food so the adults were able to eat and discuss freely among themselves. 

“I have heard from sir Albert, Anne has given birth to a son.” Henry Percy said as he finished eating his meal.

At hearing this, Mary and her husband stopped eating and looked at Henry Percy. “Is it true? How is Anne? Is she healthy? Is the child healthy?” she asked. She was happy that Anne had finally given birth to a son! But what could it mean for them and Anne now?

Henry wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking, “She and the child are both healthy and strong. She gave birth on the dawn of Christmas day, apparently.” he said laughing a little. The child was indeed a magnificent gift for Anne, for even if she does not remember it, she’s always craved a son.

“Oh bless her oh Lord!” Mary said placing the sign of the cross on her person. She was happy that for now, her sister was safe and happy.

“What do we do now, Henry?” William Stafford asked. Henry had asked him to call him by his first name and not by his titles when they are alone.

“I’ve already spoken to the Kingstons, they have prepared their own alibis just in case we are found out. They have also begun to seek for ways that will not implicate us when the investigation on the tower’s burning is completed. Meanwhile I’ve talked to Master Cranmer, we have been discussing the possibility of reopening Anne’s case but it seems that the King wishes to move past this part of his life. I need to find a way for Cranmer to push the King to reopening the case.” Henry Percy said as he rubbed his face with his palm. Getting the case reopened while not getting himself implicated was harder than he thought. At first he tried to think of a way to plant proof that Anne had been innocent but it seems to have proven ineffective since the evidences were filed away and he could only get them to be seen when the case is reopened.

“Maybe you can get him to confess to the King, or someone close to the King who has the King’s ear.” Mary suggested.

“Perhaps, but who? The King only listens to Cromwell and we all know he isn’t to be trusted, he put Anne in this whole ordeal in the first place!” Henry said, spitting out Cromwell’s name. He despised that man, Cromwell was nothing more than a power hungry, corrupt and evil man who has been indirectly harming the Monarchy’s name with his radical views on religion. He knew it was Cromwell who had planted all those false evidences that condemned Anne and those innocent men, including George Boleyn, her brother to death. It was evidences against Cromwell that he had planted alongside the evidences against Anne but he could not show it to the King unless the King himself reopens the case.

“I have been in contact with Elizabeth’s governess, Lady Bryan. She has informed me that the Duke of Suffolk has been visiting the Princess ever since her third birthday. He has also been sending her small presents of fabrics and books as the King or maybe Cromwell has yet to increase the child’s household allowance once more.” Mary said, hoping Henry Percy will get her point.

“You can’t be serious, Mary! He may have felt some pity or guilt for Elizabeth but that does not mean he no longer hates your family and Anne!” Henry Percy said, he had heard of Charles Brandon’s visits to Hatfield from his spies and while his spies report to him that Charles had taken a small liking to the girl, he still doesn’t believe he will help them clear up Anne’s name.

“Perhaps you are right, but what if he has changed his mind about all of this? What if he can help us? Don’t you think we should at least try to test him if we can trust him to do something?” Mary asked.

“I don’t know Mary, there must be another way for us to clear Anne’s name.” Henry said.

* * *

_England, February 1537_

Lately he felt that the past was catching up with him. In his dreams he saw her, at first it was when they first met, then came the moments where she would confide in him her fears regarding her husband and those plotting against her, soon he would see her confiding to him her worries for her daughter’s safety, then he would see her in the tower; they would talk and she would give him her last confession and he will recite her rites. Then he would see Anne’s body burning, screaming at him to help her, to clear her name, to get her out of the flames. He would always fail, he would always wake up panting in the middle of the night.

For months since Queen Anne Boleyn’s death, Thomas Cranmer had been plagued by these dreams. They began differently, from the first time they met, to her confiding in him but it would always end the same way; her begging him to save her from the fire, to clear her name of the charges against her. It was always the same, she would always be on fire and he would always wake up and fail to fall back to sleep.

He has not been able to have a good night’s rest for months because of this and has thus caused him to be sickly and fidgety. Often times he would pray for Queen Anne’s soul-and his sanity- but deep down he knew that the only way for him to ease his conscience would be to let the world know of the truth about Queen Anne Boleyn. But who should he approach first? It would be the King, he knew but he also knew that King Henry’s temper surfaces whenever someone talks about the late Queen, he also remembered how he banned everyone from ever mentioning a single thing about Anne in his presence, so no, not the King then. Perhaps he could speak to Sir Thomas Cromwell instead? But he thought of how he had been acting during the trial of the Queen. It was also no secret that Cromwell had made an enemy out of Queen Anne, so not him as well.He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was Cromwell’s doing that had caused the downfall of Queen Anne, so no, he definitely could not trust Cromwell with his secret. 

It was then by chance, that he had met with sir Henry Percy a few weeks back and had found someone he could talk to about his dreams and Anne’s confession. He was also stunned and shocked to hear of Henry Percy’s confession that he has evidence that would prove Anne’s innocence and that it truly was Cromwell who had planted false evidences to secure Anne’s downfall and Jane’s rise to the throne. Henry Percy had shown him the evidences and witness statements that he had been able to gather proving Cromwell’s plan to manipulate the King into thinking Anne had been guilty of the crimes against her. He knew then that Sir Henry Percy was right; they had to reopen Anne’s case.

While Cromwell is indeed the second most powerful man at court-next to the King- due to his position as the King’s secretary, he was not the wealthiest. It was Henry Percy, the new Duke of Northumberland that was, as surprising as it was, the second richest man in the Kingdom and with that wealth, he had used it to investigate and protect his witnesses who have given strong claims to prove Cromwell’s evil doings. Of course, Henry Percy would play his cards right, and Thomas Cranmer wanted to help him.

Which is precisely why here they are once more, in Lord Henry Percy’s personal chambers at court discussing how they were to go about their plan on clearing Queen Anne’s name.

As soon as the last servant had left them, Henry Percy began, “Sir Thomas, are you sure you want to involve yourself in this?” he asked, “If this goes wrong, you could end up being branded as a traitor.” he said.

“I am sure, this is the only way I can clear my conscience. I promised the late queen that I would keep her daughter in her father’s good grace and I intend to keep that by clearing her mother’s name.” Thomas Cranmer said, it was true that he had promised so to Anne, he may have not done much but to strongly encourage Queen Jane and Lady Mary’s desire to bring the little girl to court and be reunited with her father.

Nodding, Henry Percy spoke once more, “Very well, if you are sure. Let’s begin.” Henry said as they began to discuss their plan for Thomas Cromwell’s downfall.

* * *

_Whitehall, March 1537_  

It was a quiet morning, Lady Mary had just arrived from visiting her sister, the Princess Elizabeth in Hatfield with her father and was now telling her stories of their time with the child. Jane smiled as she listened to the tales of Mary and Elizabeth and their father. She hoped that when her child is born, Henry would love it as much as he loved his girls. She knew though that if she bore him a son, Henry will only have eyes for their boy.

Jane had kept her word and had attempted to get to know the Princess. At first she was uncomfortable being with the child, she could not help but feel some sort of guilt whenever the child would look her in the eyes- eyes that she had inherited from her mother- and inquisitively ask her questions she did not know the answer to nor did she know how to answer. She had to admit though, that the more she spent time with the child, the more she was charmed by the little girl. She was incredibly smart, sometimes too smart for her own good, she was silly and curious as any child would be, for a three year old she was incredibly talented with her music and languages; Jane would often find delight whenever Elizabeth sang to her belly, claiming that her little brother would need to hear her so that he would know that a playmate was waiting for him when he comes. Slowly Jane fell in love with the little girl, and despite her family’s insistence that she stay away and ignore the child, she could not.

Suddenly, Jane felt a sharp pain from her belly, at first she thought that the child in her had kicked rather strongly until she heard her ladies gasp. Following their eyes, she looked down on her feet, as she looked down, she felt a warm liquid run down her thigh and legs. It was blood and lots of it. Scared, she began to hyperventilate. Unable to speak, she was grateful that her head lady and sister, Lady Joanne Seymour, took charge and immediately instructed her ladies to take her to her bed and for one of the guardsmen to fetch a midwife and Dr. Linacre immediately.

As her ladies took her to her bed and helped her lay down, she held Lady Mary’s hand tightly and whispered, “Lady Mary, I beg you please do not leave my side.” as another wave of pain go through her belly. Jane was crying now, she was scared for her child and she was scared for herself.

She did not hear Lady Mary respond, “I promise to stay by your side” as the pain kept coming.

Everyone at court had heard of what happened to the Queen. It had been one whole day now and everyone had avoided leaving their chambers for fear of what they might witness the King do.

The King had not been seen since early in the morning, Queen Jane had gone into labor two months early and while she had finally borne him a son, he was small and weak, the long labor had caused the child much distress and Dr. Linacre and the midwife were not sure if the child was strong enough to survive the following days. The loss of too much blood and the stress of the long labor had also taken its toll on Queen Jane’s frail body, as a result, the Queen has taken to her bed and has been administered her last rites.

The King spent his time alternating between praying in the chapel, begging God to save Jane and their boy, and beside Queen Jane, willing her to live for him and their son.

On the evening of the next day, Queen Jane took her last breath and left the earth.

* * *

 


	8. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its vacation time! I'm finally gonna have free time to write! Hopefully you guys are still interested in this story! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.

**Chapter 8:**

 

_Hatfield, June 1537_

 

Three months have passed since the birth of the young Prince Edward and the death of Queen Jane. King Henry had held his breath whenever he received news on the progress of the young prince’s health.The child was sickly and small. He feared that one day he would read that his son has died and he once again had no male heir.

 

He had often visited Hatfield, to see his daughter and the infant, it was in one of his visits that he had heard some startling news.

 

King Henry had arrived mid morning in Hatfield with his guards and was surprised to see sir Thomas Cranmer and Lord Suffolk there. He was quite surprised to see Charles here, he knew that his friend had taken a liking to the child but he had not realized the extent of it. Thomas Cranmer was one of Elizabeth’s god parent so he knew that it was usual for the man to visit since he had done so ever since Elizabeth was an infant.

 

As the men greeted one another and talked for a little while, they were interrupted when a little girl came running down the hallway followed by a horrified Lady Bryan who was attempting to call out to the child to slow down, attempting-and failing- to remind the child that princesses do not run inside the house.

 

Amused at this, Henry laughed and caught his daughter when he saw her running straight towards him shouting, “Papa! Papa!”.

 

Henry thought he would never get over how much his heart jumped for joy at his daughter’s enthusiastic greeting. She was such a strong and healthy child. He would never admit it to anyone else but part of why he was so reluctant to see Elizabeth all those months ago when her mother had just been tried and subsequently tragically died in the fire in the tower- was because he saw so much of Anne in the child and it hurt him and unexpectedly filled him with longing; whether it was because he believed Anne had betrayed him or because Anne was lost to him forever- regardless, he did not know how to deal with seeing a remembrance of Anne in their small child.

 

“Your Majesty, I apologize for the Princess’ lack of decorum, she was just so happy to hear of your visit that-” Lady Bryan said as she tried to explain why she was not able to handle her charge but was interrupted by the King who was now carrying the Princess in his arms.

 

“It’s alright Lady Bryan, I know my daughter has impeccable manners. I believe it is natural for a child to be happy to see their father.” King Henry said. He would never let anyone know it but he would prefer Elizabeth and any future child of his-Edward even if he would survive infancy- to treat him as a father first before their King for as long as their child like innocence would allow them.

 

King Henry let Elizabeth lead him to Prince Edward’s nursery while listening to Elizabeth proudly talk and gush about her little brother-complaining that she did not know he would be too little to play with her for a long while but is excited for the day she could teach him how to play games with her, which brought a smile to King Henry’s face. He was proud of how well Elizabeth has taken to her little brother. After visiting the young Prince and listening to Lady Bryan’s report on the child’s health and well-being, King Henry enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth, playing in the garden, listening to her sing and play her instruments and even letting Elizabeth proudly show him her paintings- which in his opinion were very, very good and promising. Soon however as all little children do, Elizabeth grew tired and cranky which then the King decided to let Lady Bryan take the young Princess up into her room and ready for her afternoon nap.

 

Henry was on his way to visit his son once more when he heard someone whispering in the corner.

 

“Please Lord Suffolk, I know that it seems impossible but I have the proof right here! Just take a look at it and then tell me that this is not proof enough that he is a traitor! He killed the Queen!” said the voice, Henry recognized it all of a sudden as Sir Thomas Cranmer. What could Suffolk and Cranmer be talking about? Who killed the Queen? Had Jane been murdered and not died of childbed fever as they all thought? Henry thought to himself, deciding to listen in more, he placed himself in a corner that would hide him perfectly from Suffolk and Cranmer’s view but would give him the perfect hearing range to listen into their conversation.

 

“Look, even if I do believe you, what makes you think that the King will believe us? I may be his friend but I of all people know that he would rather bury this all down and forget about it. He hated Anne and right now, Cromwell is one of the people he trusts the most. To go against him would be unwise, Master Cranmer. I suggest you concentrate on doing your best to watch over the Princess, while the King may now have an heir, many people are still threatened by the legitimacy of the Princess Elizabeth.” Suffolk said, subtly noting the danger he has seen toward the Princess. He had noticed it before, especially when Queen Jane had become more fond of the girl. The Seymours were not pleased as they felt threatened of Elizabeth’s position especially now when Jane is gone and her son is still so young and sickly. Everyone at court knew that the Seymours were loyal to Queen Katherine and had opposed the King’s marriage to Anne boleyn; if the King’s heir could not be of their blood, they would rather the King’s heir be Lady Mary.

 

“I know, Lord Suffolk of those who would rise against the Princess, but don’t you think it would be easier for us to protect her and her claim to the throne if she were not tainted by the unjust crimes laid against her mother? As long as Master Cromwell is in power, she will be in danger. Please. All I ask of you is to see this letter, see for yourself the proof I am talking about. If you find yourself convinced of what you have read, you know where to find me.” Cranmer said as Henry watched him hand over a small red envelope to Charles before walking away.He watched as Charles stared at the letter in his hand and sighed as he put the envelope in his chest pocket and soon left the abandoned hallway.

 

Henry could not believe what he had heard Master Cranmer accuse Sir Thomas Cromwell of such crimes! But could it be true? Could Anne have been innocent all along? Had he condemned Anne to death and all those men, including his brother in law, George and dear friend Henry Norris, to an unjust death? No! Cranmer must be setting Cromwell up! However, it doesn’t make sense, he soon thought. Cranmer is a priest, he has never been one to trick and frame someone else for any purpose.

Henry supposed there could only be one way to figure out what has happening: Confront Charles Brandon.

* * *

 

_Whitehall, July 1537_

 

Charles never thought he would ever find himself in the position he found himself now. Thomas Cranmer had just gotten him to side with him. The proof that Cranmer had supposedly had were indeed the evidence needed to clear Anne’s name and while he had accepted the fact that he had killed Anne in some way by starting the rumour, it was Cromwell to made it come true and knowing that there was proof against Cromwell without incriminating Charles himself in the process, his conscience could not allow him to let this crime go unnoticed.

 

So here he was, standing in Thomas Cranmer’s office, willing himself to just turn around and walk away but instead, he knocks.

 

As Thomas Cranmer opens the door, he looks surprised then relieved then he lets Charles in. “Lord Suffolk” Thomas said as they both took a seat in his study. “How may I help you today?” he asked. He had begun to lose hope when Charles had not spoken or done anything to inform him that he had seen the evidence he had given and was quite frightened that he might have informed Cromwell and the King of such matters, setting him up to be tried as a traitor.

 

“I’ve read your..letter” Charles said, he was wary of saying the word “evidence” out loud just in case there were untrustworthy ears around, “I do believe this is quite a revelation and definitely condemning.  I do not like Cromwell, especially with what he has been doing with the English Reformation. I would like to know what you plan to do with this evidences.” He said.

 

Charles once admired Cromwell for his efficiency to deliver Henry’s whims and desires. He never cared much for the man however he soon became quite disgusted with him when Charles found out that he had used his ill thought out rumour to fuel the downfall of Anne Boleyn, causing Charles to ever regret uttering those words which if he now admits to Henry were false, would land him a one way ticket to the tower with his head cut off. His disgust turned into pure loathing when Cromwell began to aggressively push for the total eradication of Catholicism in England  which caused the dissolution of several good and honest monasteries and churches. Charles may have signed the oath to recognise the church of England as his true religion but he will forever be a devout Catholic, praying and serving his religion in private.

 

“I hope you do not think I am willing to help you, but I would like to know what you could possibly want for this outcome. Cromwell is a powerful man at court. you’ve seen what he’s done to Anne Boleyn. What’s to say he won’t do the same to you?” Charles added. He knew Anne Boleyn was innocent and that Cromwell had planned it all from the beginning, but he was not stupid, going against Cromwell with this issue would make him face the fact that he had lied to the King and if he were to assist in Cromwell’s downfall, he needed to make some measures to ensure he would not get caught in this web they were weaving.

 

“My guilt has eaten at me ever since Queen Anne, bless her soul, passed. Before her untimely passing at the tower, she had asked me to administer her last rites, which I did. She confessed to me, to God and to every person in the room with her of her innocence and that she had accepted her fate.” Cranmer said, he then proceeded to tell him Anne’s full confession which he explained he had memorised due to his recurring dreams, “I believe this is God’s way of communicating to me, that I must find a way to clear Queen Anne’s name.” Cranmer said.

 

Nodding, Charles had to admit that he too wanted to clean is conscience of what he had done to the late queen. He knew Henry secretly suffered for her death. He had hurt him the moment he let that blasted rumour out of his mouth. He knew that despite Henry’s seeming desire for Jane Seymour and his other mistresses, he had only truly love Anne. Henry would never show his true emotions to anyone, but growing up with Henry, he knew him well enough to know what he really felt.

 

“So you want to encourage the King to reopen Anne Boleyn’s case.” Charles said. He knew it might be difficult. Henry had just lost Jane and his son was weak. Anne’s betrayal might be the last thing on his mind, especially if he went to such lengths as to destroy and temporarily alienate their daughter so that he could forget the woman.

 

“Yes, I have been receiving more evidences against Cromwell and have even talked to the people who claimed to be witnesses that everything written on these,” Cranmer said as he pulled out a few more evidences from his right hand drawer and placed it on his table, “are true.”

 

With his curiosity peaked, Charles took one of the letters and looked at Cranmer for permission to open one, when Cranmer nodded his head, he opened and read it. “These are…. Where did you get these?” Charles asked, as he tore his eyes away from what he had read, the letters, it seemed were even more damning than the one that he had shown him earlier.

 

Cranmer looked at the letters, “I do not know, to be honest. One day they just kept popping out. It just kept appearing first at my door then I would just notice one envelope after another here on my table. I’ve kept them, so that I could do my own investigation before acting. I cannot bring Cromwell down on my own for I am only a servant of the Lord, but I know that with you, I might have a chance.” Cranmer said.

 

“If these are all true, then the King must be informed of these.. these accusations.” Charles said. “I will do my own investigation on the matter before bringing it up with the King and the council.” he said as he stood and offered his hand to Cranmer, “It was good to see you, Master Cranmer. Do keep me updated on this matter, privately.” Charles said as he allowed master Cranmer to lead him to the door.

 

“Of course, Lord Suffolk, Have a good day.” Thomas said as he watched Charles Brandon exit his room.

 

Once he was once again alone, he sat back in his chair, behind his desk and ordered himself a goblet of wine. Once the wine had arrived, he placed the goblet on his lips and took a sip of the rich red wine that was inside it and thought to himself, ‘It has begun’.

 


	9. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for me to update! Here's chapter 9! 
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own the Tudors.

**Chapter 9:**

 

_ Whitehall, August, 1537 _

 

Thomas Cromwell is a busy man. As the King’s secretary he manages most of the King’s business. He makes sure that the privy council is agreeable to the King’s desires, he ensures that the royal treasury is always full and he is responsible for the budget that is distributed all over the Kingdom. But most of all, he ensures that the Kingdom is well connected and has powerful allies.

 

Which is why he has been pushing the privy council and the King to remarry. The death of Queen Jane almost five months ago is a terrible tragedy however, he believes that the King must remarry so that he will have a new Queen to rule and give him another son, as even though Queen Jane was able to provide the King with a male heir, Prince Edward has been nothing but a sickly boy that it was quite a miracle that he has yet to die. 

 

As it was, Thomas Cromwell has prepared himself with information that he will need once he suggests his idea to the King. Thomas Cromwell has listed the number of royal princess and duchesses from countries whose alliance will be most beneficial to King Henry and England. However he is most keen on pushing a marriage alliance with the Netherlands as such an alliance will solidify the Church of England and the English Military will also benefit from such an alliance as The Netherlands have quite a strong military manpower.

 

If Thomas Cromwell were honest with himself, he would admit that the alliance with Netherlands through the marriage of one of the Duke’s sisters will allow him to increase not only the royal treasury but also his personal account  as an alliance with the protestant nation will allow him to convince the King to completely abolish all the religious houses and confiscate the lands and properties to sell to rich landowners and noblemen, while taking a share for himself. 

 

He deserved it, he thought, after all, it was he who found a way to rid the King-and himself- of the wretched Anne Boleyn who, if not stopped, would have found a way to have him thrown into the tower for his actions towards the religious reformation and the King’s treasury. He knew Anne had known of his dealings and were not pleased but with her being so out of grace with the King for losing their sons and her temper towards his indiscretions, Cromwell knew that the King would believe him over her. That rumour of her infidelity just paved the way for him to finally get rid of her by throwing her into the tower and manipulating her trial  and the King to prove her guilt. He was also aided by the fact that the King truly wanted to get rid of Anne that he easily believed everything he told him and that he was too distracted by Jane Seymour to double check his “evidences”.

 

When the harlot finally died through the fire in the tower, he was the one who arranged the wedding of the King to Jane Seymour. While he had thought of Jane to be a little naive and uneducated, he thought of that as an advantage as she would alway do little to disobey the King and would not meddle in his political affairs they way Anne did. He did know though that Jane, like her family was a devout Catholic who had strongly supported the late dowager princess, Katherine of Aragon and if they had stayed in power long enough, they would have made sure that Lady Mary, the King’s bastard daughter with the late dowager princess, would be reinstated as Princess and will take precedence over the Princess Elizabeth, who despite being Anne’s daughter, was raised as a protestant while Mary was raised as a Catholic who would no doubt attempt to return England to her religion should she inherit the throne.

 

In a way he supposed Queen Jane’s demise served his purpose better as with her gone, Mary’s strongest ally is gone and he would be able to pave a way for the reformation to be strengthened once he gets the King to agree to a new marriage; preferably a dutch one.

* * *

 

_ Whitehall, August 1537 _

 

King Henry knew something was up from the moment he overheard Charles and Thomas Cranmer speaking in Hatfield last month.

 

Ever since then he had one of his men watch over the two of them and secretly reported to him that the two met up once or twice a week, however it was alway late at night and always in Thomas Cranmer’s personal residence here at court. He knew whatever it was, Charles would never betray him. Waiting for Charles to come to him to tell him of news was something he had not the patience for. As a King it was his duty to ensure that his subjects were loyal to him, and only him. He could not risk anyone to plot against him, even if it was his best friend.

 

So it was not a surprise when one day Charles had asked for a private audience with him to discuss something of utmost importance. He of course granted it which is why he now finds himself sitting in his private study as he watched one of his servants lead Charles to where he is.

 

Bowing, Charles greeted the King,”Your Majesty, thank you for meeting with me privately.” he said.

 

The King looked at his friend and then at his servants, waving his hand at them all to signify that he was to be left alone with Charles until he calls them back. When everyone had left them alone, Henry finally spoke, “What is it you wanted to talk about, Charles? If this is as urgent as you say, you would have come to me sooner.” He knew Charles would know that he knew he was up to something and was quite displeased with him not informing him so soon.

 

“I apologize your majesty for I had decided it was best if I investigated on this matter privately before bringing it to you. It is too sensitive a matter to bring up without any proof.” Charles said as he sat down in front of Henry when he motioned for him to do so. He was extremely nervous but after almost a month and a half, his investigation had come to the conclusion that Cromwell was indeed guilty of framing Anne Boleyn’s trial and death. He also found out that Cromwell had been embezzling from the funds collected from the sale of the religious houses and how he illegally closes down most of the religious houses with a good reputation in the community. All these crimes must be put forth to the King with strong evidences as he knew that the King will defend Cromwell should there be no proof to back up his investigation.

 

“Well, get on with it. I should like to decide for myself if this really is so urgent.” Henry said.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Charles spoke, “I come bearing bad news, your majesty. It has come to me that Master Cromwell is not doing what he ought to be when it comes to the religious houses. Here are the records of all the sales of the closed down religious houses” Charles said as he laid a thin logbook in front of Henry in which Henry opened and perused, “I have noted there are several inconsistencies in the logbook between the price the properties were sold and the amount of money and gold that is received by the royal treasury. Looking further into this, I was able to gather more evidences such as Cromwell’s personal logbook,” With that Charles gave another book, a smaller one to the King which he also took, “I had noticed that the amount that were missing in the transactions in the sales log book have somehow appeared in Master Cromwell’s logbook for his personal accounts.” Charles said as he leant forward a little, “I fear, your majesty, that Master Cromwell has been stealing from the crown while creating a bad image of the Crown and of your Majesty’s reign. The people are angry and there are proven accounts that Cromwell has been closing down not just the dirty and corrupt religious houses but also the ones that have contributed so much to the community and has helped the poor.”

 

“And how did you get all of these information? Master Cromwell had been nothing but efficient in undertaking the tasks I ask of him.” Henry said, he was studying the logbooks now and he had to admit that these were all pretty damning. If Cromwell had indeed been stealing from the crown then he was committing treason!

 

“Master Cromwell may be an efficient man in taking care of your majesties needs but he has done so quite recklessly. He may hold himself in quite an esteemed position but there are some in his household who are displeased with his actions and were willing to risk their lives to help bring Master Cromwell’s true colors to your majesty.” Charles said.Truth be told it was not so hard to get these logbooks from Cromwell as he was currently travelling to his suddenly vast estates and was not to return until next week. This was how Charles had managed to get his hands on the logbooks with the help of the members of Cromwell’s household who were secretly still devout Catholics and had hated Cromwell’s actions, and those who just wanted to see him fall. It was odd that Cromwell would be so confident as to leave such important logbooks, especially his own personal one in his desk with only a lock to protect it. But Charles won’t complain, everything only made his task easier, after all.

 

This time, Henry had stopped looking over the books and combed his hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek while his elbows supported his face on his chair’s armrest. If Cromwell had indeed committed these acts, what else did  he do that could have damaged his name and the reputation of his Kingdom? He thought back on all the things he had Cromwell take charge of, the reformation, the budgeting of his children’s household, his secret liaisons, his Marriage to Jane.. and Anne, his Anne’s trial and would be execution. He dreaded to think that Cromwell had done something terrible to get rid of Anne on his behalf. No. He refused to think it! If he did then there was a possibility that he had condemned Anne, her brother and their friends to an unjust death!

 

“Very well. I want you to continue this investigation. I want this to be made an official investigation and then a trial must be held. I will not have my name and Kingdom be further tarnished by this man’s greed. Thank you for coming to me with this Charles. If he is proven guilty, I will make sure he suffers the most terrible punishment.” Henry said.

“Of course your majesty. I shall continue my investigation officially.” Charles said. He hesitated standing up, which King Henry noticed, “Is there anything else, Charles?” he asked. He dreaded to ask it, he couldn’t take it if he found out that Cromwell had done so much more damage than good.

 

“Your majesty, there is one more information I feel you must know. It is about the late Queen Anne.” Charles began. Henry’s head immediately looked up and felt his heart pound so fast in his chest, ‘no. please, do not tell me this’ his head said.

 

“I have also found evidences that strongly suggests that all of Cromwell’s evidences against her and the others accused were false.” Charles said as he laid some of the letters Cranmer had gladly given him to present to the King.

 

“These are all accounts of the messengers and the people who had surrounded Cromwell during the trial, the guards in the tower also provided their testimonies, saying that Cromwell extracted false statements from some of the prisoners through torture. There are also some letters from the ladies of the late queen who were interrogated by Cromwell himself.” Charles said, “ Master Cranmer, had informed me of her majesty’s last confession which Anne had requested Master Kingston to bear witness to so that he may share it with the world.” Charles said as he handed over another envelope, with Anne’s final confession. It was written by Master Kingston, who had addressed it to Master Cromwell in the hopes of informing the King, but it was a letter that Henry himself never received. “This was found in one of Cromwell’s personal belongings.” he said, stating the fact that Cromwell had willingly withheld such a vital information from him. He tried and had killed almost Anne for false accusations!

 

Henry was struck. He didn’t know what to think and didn’t know what to say. He merely nodded his head and signalled Charles to leave him be, thanking God that Charles knew him well enough to know when to leave him alone.

 

When he was alone, he looked at all the evidences against Cromwell and stared at the unopened one in front of him, dreading what he would find out. He had mourned Anne’s death in private, having his grief overtaken by the anger and betrayal he felt at her actions, actions that now seemed to be untrue. 

 

Sighing, Henry braced himself as he opened the envelope containing the truth behind Anne Boleyn’s case. The moment Henry finished reading Anne’s confession, he immediately looked for the other envelopes that contained the statements of the other witnesses Charles had gathered. As he read through them, his throat became more and more constricted to the point that he couldn’t breathe.

 

When Henry couldn’t take what he was reading anymore, he stood and approached a nearby window as he attempted to loosen his collar until it finally loosened completely. He couldn’t breathe, from the information he had just read, Anne had most likely been innocent of the crimes laid out against her! If he were to believe all those letters, Cromwell had planned all of it, had planned her downfall while distracting him with his lust and love for Jane as he planted false evidences against Anne and making him turn against her. Against his own Queen!

 

Henry couldn’t take it anymore, he had suffered for a year, suffering through his anger during her trial and her subsequent conviction and then he suffered again at her untimely demise by fire at the tower. He would never let anyone know but the days after her death, Henry had mourned her deeply. He loved her so much he tore his country apart for her and no matter how betrayed he felt, he knew that he would always love her. She was his greatest love. But he was King and he knew that he needed to show his people that he would not be deterred by her betrayal and continued to have every memory of her in the palace removed, save for the ring he wore, it was given to him by Anne, it had a small portrait of her inside. He wore that ring even when he married Jane Seymour. 

 

Jane had made him happy, at the beginning of their marriage, he was quite disappointed that she had not become with child so soon but he was pleased with her, she was calming and quiet, a stark contrast to Anne who had always been lively and witty. Towards the latter part of their marriage though, Henry realized he had missed the fire Anne had ignited in him and had once again begun to seek out mistresses that reminded him of Anne’s passion. Henry began to admit to himself that the traitorous Anne would forever be a part of his life then, she had such a hold on him that no matter the crimes she committed against him, he was still irrevocably in love with her.

 

When Jane had given birth early to their son, he was so happy, until he found out how sickly the boy was, the thought that while Jane was kind and virtuous, she was still no match for Anne who, even though had only given him a girl, had been able to give him a healthy child, one that he marveled at whenever he learned how advanced she was at her learnings.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like everything he knew had just been swept from under him. He needed to know the truth.

 

There was only one way to get to the bottom of this whole mess.

 


	10. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors

**_Chapter 10:_ **

 

_Whitehall, August 1537_

 

The next morning, Charles found himself back in the King’s study but this time, he was not alone. The Duke of Norfolk, Thomas Cranmer and Master Kingston were also there with him. He did not have time to ask them why they were there as the King had entered just after he did but as he saw the look on Thomas Cranmer’s face, he knew that this was about Anne Boleyn.

 

“Gentlemen, sit.” the King said as he sat on his place in the table. “You’re probably all wondering why I called you here. I won’t dally around this subject as it is something I would like to clear out immediately. I have received some startling evidences stating that the Late Queen Anne Boleyn and her brother and friends may have been wrongfully convicted.” Henry said, ignoring the way Norfolk’s eyes hardened at hearing his niece’s name and Cranmer’s sigh of relief that the King had finally acknowledged the truth.

 

“Norfolk.” The King called him, the man looked to the King, “You were among the people who presided over your niece’s case. Why did you vote her guilty? I want to know why you did not defend her case.” the King said accusingly. He knew Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk was Anne’s uncle and yet the man had allowed her to be condemned to death. He wanted to know why.

 

Sighing, Norfolk knew that one day this would come, that the King would know how much of a farce Anne’s trial was but he won’t ever allow himself to be implicated in this! He already knew what he would say when this happened, and he knew it would. “Your majesty, I did try my best to lead a fair trial, however as lead presider on the case, I had to be objective and as much as I hated to convict my own niece and nephew, the evidences served against them were too strong for me to allow them to not be convicted.” he said.

 

“And what were these evidences? Who provided them? Why were these evidences not brought to my knowledge?” Henry asked.Although if he were to be honest with himself, he had disassociated himself from Anne’s case since it hurt him too much to look at the evidences and hear her false pleas of innocence, he was too enamoured with courting Jane to distract himself that now he regretted it so!

 

“Your majesty, the evidences were given to us by Master Cromwell himself, I had wanted to show you the evidences and the rest of our findings but Master Cromwell specifically informed us of your wish that all the information be passed unto him.” Norfolk said, if he were to be dragged down by this, then he might as well drag down his most hated person. Cromwell had been a pain in his back the moment he set his eyes on bringing down a Howard. He may be ambitious and won’t do anything other than save himself and his name from humiliation, which is why he severed his connections with the Boleyns, but he will be damned if the man who ruined his Howard ambitions to remain free.

Henry nodded and said, “I would like to see all these evidences and other important documents regarding Anne’s case, and the others too.”

 

Norfolk immediately spoke, “Of course your majesty, I shall have them delivered within the day.”

 

“Master Cranmer” Henry said as he looked at the man, “I was told that the late Queen Anne had asked you to give her her last rites and as such confessed to you her innocence.” Henry added.

 

Nodding, Cranmer braced himself, he had prepared for this day. For him to finally be able to tell the King the truth. “Yes, your majesty. Although I was not at liberty to speak of it due to my oath to the Lord, which is why she had asked Master Kingston to stay behind and take the responsibility of letting everyone know of her confession.”

 

“Aye, it is true, your majesty, I had stayed behind as the late Queen -god bless her soul- to inform the public of it. I gave it to Master Cromwell as he said he would do it but I never heard any of it ever being spoken.” Master Kingston interrupted as he heard his name.

 

The King rubbed the temples of his head, a headache clearly forming just as a hole in his chest where Anne should have been deepened. ‘what a mess this is’ he thought. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Charles and Norfolk.” I want to see everything else you have on Anne’s case and Cromwell. I want her case and those of the others reopened, I will personally look into this matter myself as it seems I am not able to trust anyone for a long while. Both of you will personally assist me on this matter.”

 

Nodding, both Norfolk and Suffolk said, “Of course your majesty.”  They both hated each other, of course but for this, their conscience for their actions and their hatred over one man named Thomas Cromwell would be their determination to correct their mistakes with Anne.

 

“I trust you all to not speak of this to anyone once you are outside of my presence.”Henry said, dismissing them but told Charles and Norfolk to stay behind. Once they were left alone, he instructed them to work together as well on uncovering the truth about Cromwell’s embezzlement and his dealing involving the religious houses. Once he had given them clear instructions, he dismissed them as well.

 

This was going to be a difficult year, Henry surmised as he shut his eyes and attempted to relieve himself of his headache.

* * *

 

_Essex, September 1537_

 

“I cannot believe it is finally happening.” Mary said as her maid laid down a tray of tea and biscuits on the table. Thomas Cranmer and Henry Percy had visited her once again with news of Cromwell’s impending arrest. The investigation in his dealings with the religious houses had finally been finalized and he was to be arrested within the week upon King Henry’s command. The investigation on Anne and George’s along with their friends case however, was still underway. The King himself wanted to make sure that they leave no stone or rock unturned. He wanted to get to the bottom of everything.

 

“I know. In a few weeks, Cromwell’s ambitiousness will end and justice for Anne and your brother will have been served.” Henry Percy said, to which Mary, William and Cranmer hummed in agreement.

 

They talked a few more about the case and the charges that will be charged upon Cromwell once he was arrested and tried before Henry Percy and Thomas Cranmer decided it was time to head back to the palace before they were noticed to be gone for too long.

 

As Mary and William led the two men to the front door, Mary pulled Sir Thomas Cranmer aside. “Master Cranmer, I know the King has assigned you to take charge of my niece, the Princess Elizabeth’s household. I would like for you to give this to her, as a present for her fourth birthday.” Mary said as she handed over a small bible and handkerchief with a simple pendant with a gold ‘A’ in the center, “These were my sister’s. She received them from our mother when she turned four. I had kept these for her when she became Queen and now I want her daughter, the Princess to have it. I am disinherited and am no longer a Boleyn but I will forever consider Elizabeth my niece even if she will not know who I am.” Mary said, sadness at missing the only connection she had to her sister.

 

Taking the presents from her, with both hands, Thomas Cranmer said, “Of course my lady, I will gladly present your gifts to the Princess and tell her of you. You two may not be able to see each other but I might be able to tell her of you once or twice, if permitted.”

 

Mary smiled and hugged Cranmer, “Thank you so much, Master Cranmer, for everything.”

 

Cranmer hugged her back and smiled when they broke from each other. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he smiled and bid Mary and her husband a good bye.

* * *

 

_Whitehall, September 1537_

 

King Henry sat on his study reading through the warrant for Thomas Cromwell’s arrest. He had felt nothing but anger towards the man. The weeks that passed since he was made aware of Cromwell’s actions have been a whirlwind for Henry. At first he did not want to believe that his most trusted secretary had betrayed him and manipulated him into agreeing to so many wrong decisions. The people had begun rebelling against his reformations due to Cromwell’s unjust abolishment of the many religious houses that did not fall on the categories of which religious houses must be closed down. As a result, many of the poorer people in England had suffered and lived in poverty and hunger more than they used to. This in turn created a new wave of problems which Henry needed to solve once Cromwell has been dealt with.

 

Henry suddenly thought of Anne and how he had allowed Cromwell to wrongfully accuse her of such crimes. He remembered the last time he saw her, she was in the gardens playing with Elizabeth and while it seemed she smiled and laughed with their child, her eyes showed him everything, her fear of being replaced and losing his love. Never did he see any hint of betrayal in them, he was so angry with her and he was so enamoured with Jane that he blinded himself to the truth.

 

He remembered her begging him for one more chance, to let her show him how much she loved him, he remembered the desperation in her voice, fear oozing out of it as well as she followed him while carrying Elizabeth in her arms. He should have seen it all in the way she failed to hold back her tears.

 

Now Anne was dead, Jane was dead and his son was weak and his daughter was motherless. All because he trusted Cromwell way too much.

 

Anger soon bubbled inside Henry and as soon as he signed the warrant for Cromwell’s arrest, he handed it to Norfolk and Suffolk who immediately left the King’s presence and made their way to the Secretary’s office, which will be vacant very soon.

* * *

Thomas Cromwell was worried. He knew something was up the moment he came back last month from his time in his private household in the country and found his personal accounts logbook and the ledger that logged in the sales of the deeds and properties he had sold from the closed down religious houses were missing. He pestered and brought his anger down on those who were under his household but to no avail, no one knew where they were and that was what worried Cromwell the most. Distracting himself, Cromwell read up on the current requests sent to him by the King’s subjects requesting for audiences and assistance regarding several matters when suddenly the doors were immediately opened despite the guards protesting the entrance of two men who were followed by several guards.

 

“Thomas Cromwell you are hereby ordered to be taken to the Tower of London where you will await trial for your crimes against the crown and the King of England. The Crimes which you are hereby charged are as follows: Embezzlement of the Royal Treasury, Illegal closure of religious houses by not following the stipulations as stated in the 1534 Act of Reformation and any further crimes that will be found during your trial as deemed fitted by the King and your presiding Judges.” said Norfolk whom Cromwell could not help but see the gleam of pleasure in his eyes as he read the warrant for his arrest.

 

Cromwell stood up immediately upon hearing the warrant. He could not believe it! How did the King find out? This was not supposed to happen! “I want to speak to the King. I am his most humble servant and I cannot believe he will allow such atrocious crimes to be charged on my name!” he moved backwards as he saw the Duke of Suffolk signal the guards to approach him and complete his arrest.

 

“The King does not wish to speak with you until he deems fit. You will be assisted to the Tower of London where you will await trial.” Suffolk said as he watched Cromwell be forcibly taken by the guards and out of his office.

 

“No. I cannot be arrested! I will make you pay! I will make all of you pay!” Cromwell shouted as he was continued to be led out of the palace by the guards who were followed out by Norfolk and Suffolk to ensure he was taken to the Tower and put in his cellar.

* * *

 

The news of Cromwell’s arrest spread fast and, despite the celebrations going on in the gardens, the news had been quite the scandal, enough for the adults to be distracted by it. Luckily though, the celebration was specifically for the children as it was the Princess Elizabeth’s fourth birthday. The King had ordered Elizabeth be brought to court so that he may give her a lavish birthday party he had failed to give her on her third birthday. He had enlisted Mary and Lady Bryan in the preparations of Elizabeth’s party to which Mary had gladly presided over.

 

There were horse rides, jesters and clowns, magicians and acrobats were enlisted to entertain both the children and the adults, she had also prepared a small jousting tournament for the adults’ entertainment.

 

The news of Cromwell’s arrest, while it had surprised the courtiers, did not surprise Mary. She hated Master Cromwell as she knew that he was responsible for the closure of several religious houses her mother had supported. She knew he was a corrupt man and, as much as she hated it she knew he was the cause of Anne’s downfall.

 

It had taken her a while to get over her hatred over the woman, but as she spent time with her sister, she realized that while Anne had stolen her father’s love from her mother, the rightful Queen of England, she knew that Anne could not have forced her father to act the way he did toward her mother. She finally realized that it was her father’s decision to divorce her mother and Anne was only at the right place during the right time when his father had taken notice of her during his preparations to divorce her mother and thus, became the catalyst for his determination to leave her mother and removing her from her place in the succession.

 

She may never like Anne because of all the pain she had caused her mother and herself but she hated that Elizabeth had to lose a mother due to Cromwell’s greediness and ambition. She knew what it felt like to lose a mother, and to think that Elizabeth lost hers at such a young age broke Mary’s heart. Anne may have been terrible to her, but she could not deny that she was a devoted and loving mother to Elizabeth, just as her mother was to her.

 

Mary was surrounded by her ladies as she watched amusingly at Elizabeth playing with several children who were the same age as hers as they watched the puppeteers act out a play for their amusement when she heard the trumpets play signalling the King, her father had finally made his appearance.

 

As everyone offered the proper greetings to the King, Mary bowed as her father made his way to her. When she was instructed to rise, she allowed her father to hug her and kiss her cheeks.

 

“This is a marvelous party, Mary. I am proud of your efforts.” King Henry said, making Mary blush and her heart swell with joy at his approval.

 

“Thank you your maj- father.” Mary said, correcting herself halfway, she remembered her father telling her to address him as such now that she was back in his life. “I enjoyed planning Elizabeth’s birthday party. Especially seeing the look on her face when she first saw everything made it much more gratifying.” she added as she took her father’s offered arm and made their way to where Elizabeth was distracted with the show.

 

“I can see that too, she seems to enjoy her birthday. Thank you for preparing this. I had been terribly busy as of late.” Henry said, his tone darkening a little at the thought of what had happened.

 

“I have heard of the news, father. I know you are very busy and will be so for the next coming weeks, I promise to support you in any way I can.” Mary said as they saw Elizabeth turn her little head toward them and make a beeline for them.

 

“Papa! Mary!” she said as she ran but suddenly halted and walked properly. Mary and the King were amused at her actions. When Elizabeth had arrived to court three days ago, they had all spent time together and Elizabeth announced that since she was turning four, she was a big girl now and will no longer act like a child, which in her definition meant no more running. Mary and the King told her that it was alright for big girls like her to run some times but Elizabeth had her determined look on her face which meant that she was serious in her decision.The King and Mary let her be, silently thinking that they would not hold the girl on her decision should she forget about it.

 

“Darling! Happy birthday!” King Henry said as he lifted the child in his arms. She was getting bigger now, at four years old, she was uncommonly tall for her age, something Henry thought she also got from him. Aside from her eyes and mannerisms, Elizabeth was a miniature copy of Henry.

 

“Thank you papa! Thank you for my party papa and Mary! I love it!” Elizabeth said as she received a kiss from her papa. This was a much better birthday party than her last one, she had her papa here and everyone was nice to her again. All that was missing was her mama and Edward but she knew Edward was still not allowed to leave Hatfield as he is too little and too sickly for travel.

 

“You’re very much welcome my sweet. Would you like to see your birthday present?” Henry asked his daughter, delighting in the way her eyes lit up and her smile became even bigger.

 

“I have another present?” Elizabeth asked. This morning, her father had sent her a trunkful of laces and silks for her to turn into dresses as well as new books and jewels appropriate for her age.

 

“Of course you do! You’ve been an exceptionally good princess this year, so you deserve another special present from papa, doesn’t she, Mary?” Henry said as he looked at his daughter as if to ask if his gift was ready.

 

Smiling, Mary nodded at her father and spoke, “Of course Papa, Bess here has been nothing but a good child, would you like to see your present?” she asked Elizabeth.

 

Nodding, “Oh yes please Mary! I want to see it!” she said as she allowed her papa to carry her while Mary walked beside them and Lady Bryan walked behind her. By this time, the courtiers had followed them to where the present was and soon, ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ were heard around them as a stable boy led a small white pony in front of the King and his daughters.

 

Elizabeth asked her father to put her down to which he did, “This is for me, papa? really?” she asked, the courtiers and Mary’s heart melting at the wonder and excitement that filled the child’s face and voice.

 

“Of course she’s yours! I picked it out especially for you darling.” Henry said as he let Elizabeth drag him by the arms- and what little arms she had- so that she could get close to the pony.

 

When they were close enough, Elizabeth reached out an arm toward the pony and felt its hair on its side before swiping her hand across its mane. “It’s so soft!” she giggled, looking at her papa, “Thank you so much for her papa! I love her already!” Elizabeth said as she hugged her father’s leg, while she was indeed a tall child, her father was taller and so she had yet to reach her father’s waist to hug him properly.

 

“You’re welcome Elizabeth, would you like to ride her?” Henry said, upon Elizabeth’s confirmation, he allowed the stable boy to saddle up the pony and carefully placed Elizabeth on top of it, giving her careful instructions to hold tight and to remember what he taught her when they had gone riding.

 

As the stable boy began to lead the pony around its pen, Henry, Mary and Lady Bryan proudly looked on as Elizabeth showed her riding skills perfectly. It seems the courtiers also noticed this and had clapped and offered compliments to the Princess, which made Henry even more proud of his daughter.

 

He had decided to get Elizabeth a pony as he had continued to take her with him often of horse rides a couple of months ago and found that she had also the talent for it. Of course he did not want her to ride alone as a horse was too big for a small child but a pony seemed to be a proper training horse for a child. He would have to get Elizabeth a trainor to help her in her horse riding better.

After the princess’ ride with her pony, the courtiers were escorted inside so that they may present to the princess their own gifts.

 

As the courtiers presented their presents one by one, Henry Percy nervously fiddled his pocket where he had kept Mary’s present as he anxiously awaited for his turn to present his present. When it was finally his turn, he approached the Royal family, bowed and spoke.

 

“Your Majesty, your Highness, Lady Mary” He began, “I would like to greet the Princess a happy birthday and that may God continue to bring you blessings and protect you always from harm and sickness.”

 

“Thank you Lord Percy for your kind words.” Elizabeth said, earning an adoring sound from the other courtiers and a smile from her father.

 

“Yes, thank you indeed for your well wishes for my daughter, Lord Northumberland.” Henry said, allowing Percy to continue.

 

“I would like to present the princess with a present” Percy said as he instructed one of his men holding a box to come near, once he was in front of the King and his daughters, he allowed the man to open the box which revealed a beautiful gold tiara that was encrusted with flower shaped rubies.

 

“It is beautiful!” Elizabeth said as she saw the shiny tiara on the box, she’s never had one of those in that design!

 

“I am glad her highness approves, this tiara has been in my family for generations. It is usually passed down from the first born daughter of the first born son, but as I have yet to have any children of my own, I would like to present it to the Princess instead, I and my family would be deeply honoured to have the princess wear a jewel from our family.” Percy said.

 

Elizabeth looked at her father who was looking at the tiara who then looked at Elizabeth’s face who wore an expression that she wanted so much to try it on but only if he would allow it. Henry signalled the man who held the box where the tiara was to come near him and once he was, he took the tiara and examined it, checking to see if there were any hazardous effects attached to it, when he deemed it was just an ordinary diara, placed it on Elizabeth’s head and said, “It is a beautiful and well made tiara, Lord Northumberland, if the Princess sees fit to accept it then I will not stand in her way.” said the King who looked at his daughter, knowing she would accept the present.

 

Elizabeth looked at his father and then to Henry Percy, “I accept your present Lord Percy. I shall cherish your family’s heirloom always.” The courtiers clapped and Henry Percy thanked the Princess for accepting her present.

 

Now on to the other present.

 

Sensing Henry Percy’s hesitation, the King spoke, “Is there anything else you wish to say, Lord Northumberland?”

 

Taking a deep breath, “With your majesty’s permission, I would like to present another gift.” Percy said.

 

Raising the King’s curiosity, The King allowed Percy to continue. “I had recently been contacted by the Lady Mary Stafford” Percy began, upon hearing her name, the courtiers began to whisper and Henry’s fingers began to feel cold, “Formerly the lady Mary Boleyn.” Percy added. Mary of course had given the necklace to Master Cranmer to give to the Princess, but how would they have explained him communicating with the Lady Mary without raising suspicion? Therefore Master Cranmer had asked him to present it to the princess as he felt it was more important that they keep their relations under cover and not risk anyone questioning why he was talking with the Lady Mary.

 

“I know her relationship with her family has been severed but she still loves and cares for each any everyone of them, including the princess,” Percy said, purposely avoiding uttering the names of Anne and George,” she knew that it was the princess’ birthday and had asked me- should your majesty approve- to present her gift, on her behalf to the princess.” Percy said as he looked at Elizabeth’s curious face. Elizabeth had never met Mary as she was just an infant when she was disinherited by her family.

 

“What is this gift?” The King asked, his heart ached at the mention of Mary, he would always be reminded that he turned a deaf ear to her pleas of mercy for both her siblings.

 

Taking the handkerchief out of his pocket, he opened it to reveal a simple pearl necklace with a gold ‘A’ in the middle as its pendant. “Forgive me for its lack of presentation my King, but it was how Lady Mary had given it to me, The necklace and the Handkerchief belonged to..” Percy said but was cut off when the King spoke. “It belonged to Anne.” the King said, he remembered Anne telling him that her mother had given her a necklace and a handkerchief with her initial ‘A’ for her fourth birthday as it was an odd tradition of her mother.

 

Anne always did say that her mother believed that a lady must always have a handkerchief on her at all times and always believed that young ladies must have one as early as possible.

 

Everyone was quiet, this was the first time the King had ever mentioned her name and suddenly, as if a fog was cleared, everyone realized that the King still loved the late Queen Anne.

 

“Yes, indeed it does belong to the late Queen” Percy said, “Lady Mary thought the princess might like to have it, as a keepsake of her mother.”

 

Lady Mary was truly a brave woman, Henry thought as she had gambled with his anger just so Elizabeth might have a piece of Anne and the Boleyn tradition. “Elizabeth, would you like to wear your mother’s necklace?” Henry asked the little girl who stared at the necklace as if it was her mother she was seeing, It broke something in Henry as he saw proof that he had taken Elizabeth’s mother from her so young, all because he placed his trust in Cromwell. Looking at her father, Elizabeth nodded and watched her father take the necklace and the handkerchief and waited for him to lock the necklace in place on her neck.

 

“Thank you Lord Percy” The King said, “And please tell Lady Mary that she is welcome to return to court at once.” he added. It was time that Elizabeth met the only aunt she had left.

 


	11. Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Firstly, I would like to apologise for my absence! I was quite busy enjoying my summer and I felt a little stuck writing chapter 25 of this story. Any way! Here's chapter 11 and to make up for my absence, I'll post another chapter sometime in the coming weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter, its a little shorter than normal but I didn't know what else to add that wouldn't change the "feeling" or the tone of the scenes in this chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter and this story so far, I would love to hear from you! :)

**Chapter 11:**

 

_ Whitehall, September 1537 _

 

A week had passed since Elizabeth’s birthday and Cromwell’s arrest and the progress on Cromwell’s case against Anne had finally been solidified enough that it will now be added unto their list of crimes in which Cromwell will be tried for.

 

Thomas Cranmer had appeared to Charles with another letter, this time from one of Anne’s ladies who had heard Master Cromwell and Jane Boleyn nee Parker, discussing how they would get George out of her life as she was miserable in her marriage to the man.

The letter also stated that it was Jane who had confided in Cromwell that George had many affairs not only with the ladies in court but with the men as well! She had witnessed it once as he shared their marriage bed with the musician, Mark Smeaton. It irked her that her own husband would rather be intimate with a man than with her, his lawful wife!

 

Charles could not believe it when he read the letter, from one lady Samantha Misseldon, the older sister of Lady Ursula Misseldon, who had served Queen Anne before being pulled out when the Queen was sent to the Tower and was soon married off to a rich nobleman.

 

If what she had written is true, then Anne and George have truly been wrongfully accused and framed! While George may have been answerable for his questionable morals of bedding a man, the fact that the two of them were tried for something as absurd as incest was enough proof that Cromwell had indeed set this crime up with the help of Lady Jane Boleyn. It was a pity they would not be able to call upon the Lady Jane Boleyn as four months after George’s execution, she had killed herself due to the shame of the crime her husband had committed, now that Charles knew the truth, it was more possible that Jane could not live with the guilt of having killed two innocent people with a crime they had never committed.

 

When Charles had presented the letter to King Henry, he had never seen him filled with so much regret and anger.

 

“It seems all the men were cleared of their crimes, they were all innocent.” Henry said as he finished reading the letter. He could not believe George had stooped so low as to bed a man, but at least he knew that that was as far as George had gone and had never bedded his own sister.

 

Over the past weeks, Henry had read all the letters from the witnesses for Anne and the others that Cromwell had ignored or had twisted their own words to use against Anne. Henry had found out that the reason Henry Norris had been visiting the Queen’s chambers was because he was courting Lady Madge Sheldon, this was written by Lady Eleanor Sheldon, Madge’s disinherited sister, who had received a marriage license which stated that two weeks before Anne was taken to the tower, Henry Norris and Madge Sheldon had married in secret. Anne had given them her permission but was not aware that the two had married. 

 

Another letter, from a guard named Eric Norbert who had been guarding the chamber where Henry Norris had been kept said that Henry Norris had informed Cromwell of his marriage to the Lady Sheldon however Cromwell threatened Norris that he would be tried as a traitor as he, a subject of the King, had married without his permission, even though he had gotten one from the Queen and that if he wanted to protect Lady Sheldon from the same fate, he would shut up and admit to his affair with the Queen.

 

Upon the many letters he received, he was most shocked by a letter from one Lady Isabela De Leon, the daughter of the Spanish Ambassador’s secretary. She wrote that Brereton and the ambassador Chapuys had conspired against the late Queen which was why he had willingly admitted to Cromwell that he was one of the men the late Queen had conducted an affair with; they wanted to see her condemned and witness her downfall. She also wrote that it was not the first time they had tried to get rid of the late Queen, she wrote that William Brereton was responsible for the shooting during the Queen’s coronation and that he was also responsible for the last miscarriage of the Queen, he had secretly poisoned the Queen’s drinks slowly so that the child would slowly weaken and die inside her and it will seem like any other miscarriage. 

 

She also noted that she had only found out about these when she accidentally saw the letters between Brereton and Chapuys but could not say anything as she was strictly under her father’s care at the time and had forbidden her to talk of such things for fear that it might cost her her life. But now that her father was dead and she was married to an English Lord, she no longer feared the Spanish Ambassador and would like to at least be able to clear the late Queen’s name as she was not able to provide evidence that might have saved her life.

 

Henry was angry. He cannot believe that that damned Spanish Ambassador had participated in Anne’s downfall. He remembered Anne during her last pregnancy, she had been so careful with everything she did as she feared losing their boy as much as she feared losing his love. 

 

For a time he had blamed Anne for the loss of their son, how she had unnecessarily stressed herself and their son over his actions with the then Lady Jane Seymour. Now he knew that Anne was secretly being fed poison. Had he been so blind as to not see how many enemies Anne still had and had thus failed to ensure her protection? She was his Queen, his wife, the mother of his child! He suddenly realized why Anne had been so desperate and had always showed her temper when he focused his attentions elsewhere: She knew that losing his love meant that her enemies could easily get to her. Henry had failed Anne in so many ways that he hated himself for it. Everyone in the room could see it in his eyes and in his demeanor.

 

“Your Majesty, we cannot let Ambassador Chapuys go unpunished! He must be arrested if this is to be believed.” Norfolk said. He knew Chapuys hated Anne and the Howards. He was glad that they had found a way to implicate the man. He was a constant threat to Elizabeth’s succession as he until now, lobbied for Mary to be placed ahead of his grand niece in the line of succession.

 

“That is right, Norfolk. But we need more proof. Chapuys is being recalled by the King of Spain and I refuse to let him go free. He killed my son and my wife!” Henry said, whether or not he noticed how the men reacted at him openly claiming Anne as his wife once more, he continued to speak, “We need to find these letters the Lady Isabela has said she saw. Inform one of our best spies to look into this. I want to have Chapuys in the tower with his King’s consent before he leaves England. Also make sure to inform this Lady to be prepared for she will face court and stand against Chapuys. I will not let that man have a chance to go free.” 

 

“As you command, your majesty. I shall send Francis Bryan to ‘investigate’ on this matter” Norfolk said.

 

“Also inform Cromwell of his scheduled trial. I won’t be participating in the jury as I will let the members of the court to do that but I will be watching” Henry said. He wanted to see for himself how Cromwell would defend himself, what he had to say once all the evidences against him were laid against him. He wanted to see Cromwell’s face when he finds out he knows what he had done to Anne.

* * *

 

_ Tower of London, September 1537 _

 

For the past two weeks and a half, Thomas Cromwell had lived in a damp chamber in the Tower of London. It has not been a pleasant experience as when he arrived, he was taken only to a chamber two floors above the dungeons. He is the King’s secretary and they put him in a chamber so below his station! He had demanded they take him to a chamber that befitted him only to have been further humiliated by Norfolk as he stated that he should count himself lucky to be placed in a chamber than in a dungeon as he should have been due to his common born station. He may be Secretary but he is not of Noble birth and does not deserve to be jailed in a chamber. That shut Cromwell up immediately. He will get out of here, he had always found a way to get back in the King’s good graces. 

 

That all changed this morning.

 

His trial had begun three days after he was sent to the Tower and had been going on since then. He had just returned from his final trial earlier that day and he had been quite shocked that the King had included treason and murder in his list of crimes. When he had contested that he had not killed anyone (in an attempt to lessen his crimes, what they did not know won’t hurt him, after all), the King immediately stood from where he sat, hidden from the view of the court and had presented evidences and the witnesses that he had indeed murdered the Queen by creating false charges that had led to her and five other men to die. 

 

The court was shocked to silence and then it was followed by the outraged cry of the courtiers who had attended his hearing. He could still hear it in his head, how they had shouted several profanities at him, ‘Criminal! Murderer! Traitor!’; he knew then that he was to be sentenced to death. He could not deny the proof that was in front of him.

 

Thomas Cromwell closed his eyes in an attempt to quell his fears and tears. He was going to die. All his hard work, gone, his family has been disgraced. He had done nothing but to please the King and now he was going to die. He had begged King Henry for leniency, to forgive him for his transgressions as he had only done all of it to please him, he remembered the look of fury on King Henry’s face, he remembered everything he had said.

 

_ That morning after Cromwell’s Trial: _

 

_ “Your majesty! Please, I beg you, have mercy on me!” Cromwell said as he was led back out of the courtroom and to his cellar in the tower. _

 

_ Cromwell waited and struggled from the guards who had held him in his place, he needed to speak to the King, to make him see that he did all he did for his benefit. He held his breath as he watched King Henry stop and turn to face him. _

 

_ He immediately regretted it as he watched the King, red-faced and his whole demeanor screamed angry and vengeful, “You want me to show you mercy?! How dare you! You traitorous bastard! I respected your opinions and trusted you to be honest and what did you repay me with?! YOU framed my Queen, planted false evidences to turn me against her and allowed me to sin against God for sentencing innocent men to death!” Henry said, ignoring the shocked stares of the courtiers at his outburst. This was the angriest they had seen their King and it was a terrifyingly frightful scene. _

 

_ “You do not deserve mercy, Cromwell, you will die a traitor’s death and then some. I will make sure you suffer for it.” Henry said the last part as low as he could so that only Cromwell could hear it. _

 

_ He was too afraid to speak, or even breath as he watched the King turn away from him once again and left the tower. _

 

Cromwell knew there was no use, he was going to die. He never thought this would happen, he was so careful with his dealings in the religious houses and Anne’s case that he could not believe they found out how he had planted everything. Those traitorous servants! There was no use to harbor anger against them. He should have accepted this by now. After everything, the King’s love for Anne Boleyn had still been his downfall. 

 

In the end, Anne Boleyn had won.

 


	12. Ambassador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Tudors

**Chapter 12:**

_ Tower of London, September 29, 1537 _

 

On the day of Cromwell’s execution, another man was being tried in court. Ambassador Chapuys had never thought his King would allow this to happen to him, but alas, he was arrested two weeks ago by Norfolk and Suffolk with a warrant for his arrest and a letter from his King, the Emperor of Spain, allowing for England to try and sentence him should he be found guilty of the accusations against him.

 

Today he was found guilty of his said crimes: the attempted murder of the Late Queen Anne Boleyn during her coronation with the assistance of the late William Brereton and attempted murder of the Late Queen Anne by poison during her pregnancy and the murder of the unborn prince by poison with the assistance of William Brereton and finally, aiding Thomas Cromwell in framing the late Queen Anne by allowing William Brereton to pose as one of her supposed lovers when he was not.

 

He had defended himself, claiming that he had only wanted England to return to its rightful religion and away from the heresy that the woman who had usurped the true Queen of England brought with her. He also claimed that he had done it in the hope that the lady Mary would be returned to her rightful place as the true heir to the throne.

 

He had never expected the lady Mary to disassociate herself from him, publicly claiming that she had accepted her true status in life and that he had no right to use her and her late mother for his heinous crimes that led to her sister to be motherless so soon and her father widowed twice.

 

As he watched Thomas Cromwell stand on top the scaffold, Chapuys could not shake the fear that engulfed him; he wanted to run, to return to Spain. His letters to the Spanish King had gone on deaf ears and he knew he was fully abandoned by his King.

* * *

 

As Thomas Cromwell was dragged up the scaffold, he could hear several noises around him although he could not exactly understand the people shouting the words ‘murder! ‘traitor! and ‘heretic’ and several other barbaric and degrading words toward his person, as he finally stepped onto the top of the scaffold, he heard the quiet sound of an axe being sharpened and noticed the shaky hands and the heavy breathing of the executioner.

 

Thomas knew that the King had delivered on his promise by giving him a cruel death. It was obvious that the executioner was drunk and as Thomas Cromwell’s head was directed to lie on the chopping block, he knew that the executioner, was also inexperienced with the way he repeatedly tried to place the axe on the proper place where his neck and shoulder met.

 

Cromwell could only pray that the pain that would initially be brought out by an inexperienced executioner’s blow would be enough to knock him out before should it not kill him immediately. He was in the middle of his final prayers when he felt it, the executioner had indeed missed his neck and had instead struck him between his shoulder blades, Cromwell screamed at the pain he felt as the executioner lifted the axe once more and struck again, missing once more and instead hitting him just below the point where the neck and spine met.

 

Aghast, the people cried out, despite Cromwell’s crimes and the people’s hatred of the man, they never wanted to see a man butchered this way. The people soon began shouting at the executioner to stop, for someone to stop the executioner however none of the guards had moved; the priests continued to pray, which some of the commoners did as well, mercy on the soul of Cromwell who was still being butchered in front of them while the executioner lifted his axe once more.

 

Finally a brave man from the crowd took mercy on Cromwell -who was already bleeding on his back and on his mouth, tears in his eyes and red faced either from the blood or the screaming he had just released, no one could tell- he pushed the executioner away from Cromwell and took the axe from him, looked at Cromwell and whispered, “Forgive me for this, may your soul rest in peace” to Cromwell who despite the pain nodded his forgiveness and thanks before the man finally lifted the axe and chopped his head off in one clean move.

* * *

 

After the heinous debacle that had occurred with Cromwell’s execution, Chapuys’ execution was delayed until the morning of the next day when they could get a new executioner.

 

The courtiers knew that even though it was obvious that the King had wanted to use the same executioner as his personal punishment to Cromwell and Chapuys he would not be able to do so as Chapuys was not his subject and thus he could not risk the Spanish Emperor’s anger at such a maltreatment of his ambassador even though he had allowed England to try and sentence the man.

 

The morning of Chapuys’ execution, he was surprised that lady Mary entered his chamber in the tower.

 

“Princes-” Chapuys said as he bowed but was stopped by Mary herself. “It’s Lady Mary, Ambassador. I signed the oath and I have accepted my new status in life. If you keep calling me Princess then people will assume that I support your actions-which I do not. I came to say a few words to you.” Mary said as she walked further into his room until she was standing in front of him.

 

“There was a time I hated the late Queen. Anne had never been kind but neither have my mother and I. I hated that she took away my family. At the time I listened to my mother and to you. But as I grew older, I realized she too listened to those around her.” Mary said as she looked around the room, hands clasped together then looking at Chapuys once more, “ She was smart, smart enough to capture my father’s attention and my father’s love. But she listened too much to her uncle and father, they pressured her into keeping my father’s love and good graces for their own ambitions and pressured her with their anger whenever she failed to give the King a son.” 

 

Chapuys remained silent, as Mary continued to speak, “ I know this because as I grew older, I watched those around me. I watched my father whenever he visited Elizabeth in Hatfield and I watched him whenever I went to court with Elizabeth when I was in her household. I saw the love he had for her, I saw how it grew colder as time went by, I saw how he ordered and manipulated and treated Anne when he began courting Jane Seymour. At the time, I was glad to see this. I hated Anne for what she did. But now, as I looked back at everything I had witnessed in the past, I realize that for every action that she took toward me or Queen Jane, was a reaction from what my father had done to her. I do not say that I like Anne, I no longer hate her, this is true, but now I understand. She would have never gotten to become Queen if my father had not pushed for it, she would never have accepted his advances if her family did not pressure her, I remember the rumours that she had denied my father until her father learned of the King’s interest in her.” Mary said as she stopped pacing in front of Chapuys.

 

“I came to say good bye. I do not condone your actions for they have caused my little sister her mother and brother and you know how hurt I was when I lost mine that you still allowed it to happen to my sister, a sister that I love. Your actions caused me to lose another brother. My mother may have hated Anne Boleyn but she would never allow someone to use her name and mine to kill her.” Mary said as she took Chapuys’ hand and placed a rosary in his, “ May God forgive your sins and may your soul rest in peace.” she said before turning around and leaving his chamber.

* * *

 

As Chapuys was escorted outside, he noticed it was a more solemn crowd. He believed that the people were more wary of his execution due to what had happened yesterday.

 

When he reached the top of the scaffold, he requested the priests and the executioner to allow him to say a few words.

 

“Good English people” he began as he stood in the center of the scaffold with the chopping block in front of him, “I come here today to die for I have been sentenced to die. I ask for the good King’s forgiveness for I had, at the time, acted on what I thought was right. I only wanted to return England to the true faith. I acted on my own, and I pray that God forgive my soul and receive me as I willingly accept my death.” he said as he nodded his head to signal that he was ready.

 

Chapuys held on to Mary’s rosary -a rosary he gave her as a sign of his friendship to her- as he made the sign of the cross and began to pray and went down on his knees.

 

As soon as he finished his prayer, the executioner swung his axe and soon, the rosary fell out of his hands as his head dropped onto the floor.

* * *

 


	13. A sister's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Tudors. Also please let me know how you're liking this story so far! :)

**Chapter 13:**

 

_ Whitehall, 1st October 1537 _

 

The court was in quite a buzz today as every courtier waited to be received by the King. However it was at the entrance of one Lady Mary Stafford that the whole room was silenced. 

 

Ever since the birthday of Princess Elizabeth, the court has waited eagerly for the day Lady Mary Stafford, formerly Boleyn to return to court as were ordered by the King to Henry Percy, the Duke of Northumberland however with the recent events that came up, Cromwell’s arrest and trial and Ambassador Chapuys’ arrest, trial and execution, the invitation to Lady Mary had been delayed. Until now.

 

Everyone watched with bated breath as Lady Mary walked toward the King, everyone could not help but compare how Mary seemed to carry the same aura or could command the attention of everyone in the room with just her walk to her sister, Anne Boleyn. Both sisters walked with confidence, elegance and grace that made people want to approach them or be intimidated by them.  People, even the King it seemed, began to treat this as a Boleyn trait as even the little Princess Elizabeth had began to also walk with the same air around her.

* * *

As Mary finally reached the King’s throne, she dropped into a deep curtsy-again people assumed that this too was a Boleyn trait- and waited for the King to address her.

 

“Lady Mary” King Henry said as Mary carefully stood from her curtsy and greeted the King, “Your Majesty, I thank you for inviting me to return to court.” she said.

 

The King nodded and said, “I trust your journey was well? How have you been?” he asked. He knew Mary had lived a very modest life, compared to what she had grown up with since she married so far below her station and because of this, she was disowned by her father.

 

“My journey was indeed well, thank you for asking, your majesty. As for how I am, despite the circumstances that has befallen me, I am quite well.” Mary said. She did not need to elaborate what those circumstances were- being disowned, having her two elder children from her first marriage taken from her, the death of her siblings- they can figure it out on their own. She had nothing to say to the King, she did not want to be here- to be reminded that her sister had once lived and ruled here, but she was summoned and she would never forget her courtly ways; she was raised to be a courtier after all.

 

“Good. Good. Your uncle, the Duke of Norfolk has prepared your apartment where you will be lodged while here in court. I hope you find it do your satisfaction.” The King said.

 

“Thank you, your majesty, I am sure my uncle has prepared an excellent room.” Mary said as her uncle came forward to hug her.

 

“Mary, my niece. It has been too long.” Norfolk said as he hugged Mary close, ignoring the way Mary shivered in disgust. She hated her uncle, he was the reason her father had gambled away their lives for titles and lands- he was the reason Mary was known as the the great whore for a while when her father and uncle forced her to be the King of France’s mistress and then the King of England’s when she returned home. He was also the reason Anne and George were dead, he didn’t even defend them!

 

“Uncle.” Mary said, as polite but cold as she could. She wanted Norfolk to know that while the King has asked her to return, she will not allow herself to be used as his pawn in his games in court anymore.

 

“I trust you are tired from your journey, Lady Mary, I shall let Norfolk take you to your apartment so that you may rest before dinner. The princess is quite excited to meet her aunt Mary, tonight,” the King said.

 

At hearing Elizabeth’s title, Mary’s heart sped. The last time she saw the child, she was still an infant in Anne’s arms.She had not seen her grow up as she was soon disowned but she ached to see her niece, she knew from the moment Elizabeth first opened her eyes to look up at her that she would inherit her mother’s eyes; Anne’s eyes. She was the only remnant of her sister here in England.

 

“Of course your majesty, I look forward to meeting the Princess Elizabeth tonight.” Mary said as she curtsied once more and stood up, ignoring the hand her uncle had offered to help her up from her curtsy but allowed him to lead them out the hall.

As Mary and Norfolk arrived in Mary’s new apartment, Mary could feel Norfolk’s eyes upon her as she was looking over the window’s view of the driveway of the palace.

 

“Mary I know you have lived quite a difficult life after being disowned. Now that the King has allowed you back to court and has acknowledged you as the Princess’ aunt, I trust you will not act so rashly once again and uphold your duty to your Howard and Boleyn family once more.” Norfolk said as he waited for Mary to turn around and look at him.

 

Mary scoffed, trust Norfolk to force her to face her “duties” to her family. “I have not forgotten my duty, your grace, I only have one now. To see Elizabeth and to raise my children as best that I can. I have done enough for this family to only be disowned when I followed my heart.” Mary said as she turned to check that her trunks are complete, still ignoring Norfolk who was still standing near the door.

 

“Listen here, niece. You have been given another chance to be in court and to raise our family’s name! Goodness knows we need it ever since..”Norfolk said, but was cut off as Mary turned to face him, anger and coldness oozing out from her being.

 

“Listen here,  _ uncle _ . I do not care for the Howard or the Boleyn name! I have allowed you and  _ father _ to use me for your greedy goals, Anne, George and I followed the both of you and look where that led us! So you do not dare tell me that it is  _ my _ responsibility to raise the family name once more when it is you and father who led us down this path! Do not dare accuse Anne and George of ruining our family because it was yours and father’s greed and your abandonment of us that led to them being dead and me being disowned! I allowed my reputation to be ruined long ago for this family. I will not allow you to ruin me now.” Mary said, how dare Norfolk tell her to be obedient and act accordingly to their advantage? She was done with their games! She was here only for Elizabeth and nothing more.

 

“How dare you! If it weren’t for me, we would never have found out the truth about Anne and George! Cromwell would still be running free and Anne and George would still be tainted with unjust accusations!” Norfolk said, angry at Mary for ever indicating that he had led the Howard family to be disgraced.

 

“And where were you when they needed your support to back them that they did not commit such a crime? What did you do to prevent their executions? You did nothing! You condemned them to their fates!” Mary said, she did not need to let Norfolk know that Anne was alive and living in Netherland, he did not need to know that she has borne a son and he did not need to know that she along with Henry Percy and Thomas Cranmer planted all the evidences against Cromwell so that his crimes may finally come to light and for Anne and George’s names to finally be cleared.

 

Norfolk, now red faced with anger at what he considers his insolent niece spoke, “You do not want to make an enemy out of me,  _ niece _ . I am still one of the most powerful men in court and at the moment, am your only ally here. I will let your absurd attitude slide for I will choose to believe this is brought on by your fatigue from your journey. I shall have someone pick you up and help you get ready for tonight.” he said as he turned and left Mary to her devices.

 

Mary watched him leave and soon turned on her bed and let herself fall on the soft mattress. “I thought he’d never leave.”

* * *

 

_ Whitehall, October 1537 _

 

“Aunt Mary!” Elizabeth cried as she saw her aunt walking in the garden, approaching her.

 

“Princess” Mary said as she curtsied and knelt low so Elizabeth can run into her arms. It has been over a week since Mary arrived in court and had met Elizabeth for the first time in years. Elizabeth had been curious about her at first, only staring at her and observing her. It wasn’t until the King told Elizabeth that she was her mother’s sister that the child began to warm up to her. 

 

On her first morning, the King had seen her walking and joined her.

 

_ Flashback _ _ : _

 

_ “Lady Stafford.” The King said as he walked to where Mary was. Mary turned and curtsied then accepted the King’s hand as she stood. _

 

_ “Your majesty, how are you this fine morning?” Mary asked.  _

 

_ “I am well, thank you for asking. How are you finding court? It has been quite a while since you were last here.” King Henry asked. Mary knew he had something to say and if she were honest, she did not care. _

 

_ “It is a bit strange, your majesty. I have been away from court for quite a long while, it is true. The last time I was here..” Mary said but soon found herself lost for words. What could she say? The last time she were here she had enjoyed walking in the gardens with Anne and George, though more often it were with Anne. The last time she were here, the walls were filled with Henry and Anne’s initials and symbols. The last time she were at court, her sister was alive and was Queen. _

 

_ King Henry must have known that Mary was thinking of her sister as he spoke next, “I trust you have heard of Cromwell’s fate?” At Mary’s nod, he continued. “I deeply regret losing her. I know it seems absurd now but I had mourned her in my own way. I regret ever believing so much in Cromwell.” King Henry said. Mary noticed the way his eyes moistened but did not really tear up. She did not know if he was being genuine or if he were acting. _

 

_ “He was a vile man. He had always been arguing with Anne, He hated Anne’s ideas and had often gone out of his way to make things hard for her.” Mary said. She did not point out to the King that Cromwell used his lust for Jane to distract him from the truth. The King is a fickle man, after all and she would not like to end up in the tower for offending him, she still had a promise to Anne to keep. _

 

_ “I know. Because of Cromwell, Elizabeth is now motherless and I am once more a widow.” the King said, Mary noticed he had stopped walking so she did too. Facing her, the King spoke once more. “Mary, after everything that happened, I would like Elizabeth to know her mother. I cannot always be with her as I am King and court is not a place for her to always be in but I should like for you to talk to her and tell her about her mother. I would like for you to be her new lady governess. You are the only one I can trust to tell her about her mother and to care for her as Anne would have.” _

 

_ Mary was stunned. This was the first time the King had spoken Anne’s name and she was also quite shocked to be offered such an honorable position. “Your majesty. I would love nothing more than to be with my niece. However I have my own children to raise and I cannot just leave them in the country.” Mary said, she did not want to turn down the offer to raise and protect her niece from their greedy relatives, but her children needed her too. _

 

_ “I understand, Mary. Which is why I would like for your children to join Elizabeth in Hatfield where you too will reside. Elizabeth is four now and she will need companions as she will soon enter her formal schooling years. I would like for her to be with her cousins. Your older children, Catherine and Henry Carey are too old to be Elizabeth’s companions but I can appoint Catherine to be a part of her ladies in waiting. Young Henry is old enough to learn of his father’s responsibilities as his only heir so I must insist he stay in court and learn of his father’s dealings with his Carey relatives.” Mary was floored. This was a very generous offer which meant the King wanted to ensure Elizabeth knew of her mother through her. He must truly be remorseful if he has gone to this length to ensure Elizabeth knew the mother who had loved her dearly. _

 

_ “How can I turn down the King of England if such a generous offer is given?” Mary said as she smiled at the King, for the first time since she had returned, she did not mind being in the King’s presence. “I would be honored to be the Princess Elizabeth’s new lady governess. I promise to keep her safe and to always keep her mother’s memory alive.” _

 

Mary had spent as much time as she could in Elizabeth’s presence after her talk with the King. As soon as Elizabeth had warmed up to her, the child had always begun to seek her out. Wanting her to be with her when she ate and when she played and read and learned her basic lessons and music lessons. Mary didn’t mind, she enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth for as much as she looked like her father in appearance, she was all Anne in her mannerisms. 

 

“Aunt Mary, can you tell me another story about when you and mama were young?” Elizabeth said as she allowed Mary to lift her up. Elizabeth delighted in hearing stories of her mother through her aunt Mary. She loves her aunt, even though she had only met her. She knew aunt Mary was her mama’s sister as such she was the only connection she had to her mama.

 

Mary led them to a bench nearby and sat Elizabeth on her lap. “Well, would your highness like to hear of the time your mother and I went to the gardens in Hever and tried to plant roses near the pond?” she asked. She loved that story, Anne and her were three and five years old respectively and had seen the gardener fix rose bushes in the mud, not knowing that he was weeding out the dead ones and instead thought he was planting them so one day, they decided to plant some new roses in the area where it was so muddy they ended up slipping on the ground and getting mud all over them. It ended with them playing in the mud and their governess aghast at the mess on their gowns and person. When Elizabeth nodded, she began to tell the story, thinking of Anne and how she was living now.

* * *

 


	14. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been stuck figuring out what happens next and to add school to my writer's block, I've not had much time to write! Hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tudors, only the plot is mine. Also, this is obviously going to be historically and factually inaccurate because, well, fan fiction. :D 
> 
> Please let me know what you think by commenting down below?

**Chapter 14:**

 

_ Whitehall, England, October 1537 _

 

“Your majesty, we implore you to please, think about this. You cannot leave the queen’s throne vacant. As the ruler of this realm, you must have a Queen Consort to rule beside you and to produce more heirs.” said one of the member of his privy council.

 

Henry sighed. The council had been urging him to find a new bride to become his consort, some had even suggested he marry someone from the english noble families (this, Henry thought was just a means for them to get one of their girls to become queen) however some see this as an opportunity to further the alliance of England through his marriage to a royal princess from a foreign country. For some reason, Henry could not seem to find it in himself to re-marry anymore. Losing Jane had been hard on him. He was still not over the fact that he had unknowingly killed Anne and so he pushed the thought of marriage aside for as much as he could.

 

He knew what the council member said as true. he needed a Queen to rule with him and give him more heirs. While he was glad that Edward was still alive, his health seemed to have remained the same, while he often recovers from sickness, he also contracts them just as easily. He would have been glad to just leave the throne to his young daughter Elizabeth as she seems to be a clever and capable child but she is a girl and as such must be used to further the alliance of England through marriage, though he has yet to arrive at a betrothal for the young child despite the many offers for her hand. 

 

“Very well. Who do you have in mind for my betrothal?” Henry asked his now silenced council, “As you all have been pestering me about this for months, I assume you would have had a list of appropriate candidates for me to choose from!” Henry said. 

 

Finding himself the only one able to speak, the Duke of Suffolk spoke, “There is the Duchess of Denmark, Christina of Milan, she is currently living in Italy with her aunt, she was previously married to the Duke of Milan however she was widowed a year later, she has no children with him. There is also the Princess Margaret of France, she is quite young but a betrothal with her could strengthen our Alliance with France or could at least lessen problems we’ve had with the country. There is also the Princess, Maria of Spain, a marriage with her could mean a better alliance with Spain. They still do have a strong army and we could use their military capacity should things go south with the french.” Suffolk explained. He had read through some of the candidates that the council had suggested and these were the ones that could prove to be of great benefit to England.

 

Henry did not speak, as he was thinking of the possible ways he could use these betrothals for his gain. They were young, indeed and thus, he had a higher chance of them bearing him sons from any of them. But which one of them would give him the best possible outcome? Margaret of France is only sixteen years old and quite young so is the Infanta Maria who is only 9 years old, so she is too young to bear him any child at all and he did not have time to wait for a wife to grow up. He had heard of Christina of Milan, having heard of her beauty and wit, she was also at a perfect age to bear children. “Send one of our ambassadors to discuss the proposal to the Duchess of Milan, also, send Holbein to paint a portrait of the Duchess of Milan. Margaret and Maria are too young and I am too old to wait for them to grow up and bear me sons. Italy is a strong nation, an alliance with them could be useful as they quite despise Spain and France as well and thus would willingly side with us whether we go to war with either countries.

 

As Henry stood and made his exit, another man from his privy council- the Duke of Nottingham- approached him. “Your majesty, there are two more candidates I would like to bring to your attention, the sisters of the Duke of Cleves. I believe an alliance with him is something we can benefit from, they are after all a reformed State and they are also rather rich, which could help in financing our military capacity should we enter into an agreement with them.” said the Duke of Nottingham. The Duke, being a devout reformer, had heard from Thomas Cromwell his plans of entering into an alliance with the Dutch State as a means of solidifying the reformation in England. While he had despised the man as the rest of the court, he knew there was a validity to his reasoning, he just didn’t have to tell the King about that bit, though.

 

“Very well, send an ambassador to relay the offer to the Duke of Cleves as well as one of our painters to paint the sisters.” Henry said as he continued to make his way out of the room. An alliance with the Low Countries was something he had not thought of but it was indeed a possible solution in further solidifying the church of England.

* * *

 

_ Groningen, The Low Countries, October 1537 _

 

Anne has been a very busy woman. Her son was turning a year old in December and while she had been avidly planning his first birthday, she had found it difficult to find the proper materials and people for the event. It was already the last week of October and she had so many things she had yet to accomplish for the party!

Her precious boy was born on Christmas day and while she would love nothing more than to celebrate his birthday with the yule season, she wanted it to be more special. After all, despite her not remembering anything of her late husband, Christian was a welcome surprise.

 

Ever since Anne returned to her father’s home, she had found everything she ever wanted or needed to be within her reach. She had never left the small town in Groningen where they lived as her father was a very busy man; having to run several of the lands that were being farmed, they also had a large shipping company which supplied most of the businesses in town with their necessary products; they were practically the richest family in their town. 

 

Anne decided that for her son’s birthday she would be hosting a large Christmas feast for their family and friends, the largest Groningen had ever witnessed and to also host a celebration in town by involving several religious houses that she had visited and supported by participating in a large feeding program and a simple party for the townsfolk and their children so that everyone, even the poor had food and presents on Christmas day. 

 

It was precisely why Anne had made her way to her father’s office on a fine morning instead of taking her son out to the garden for a stroll.

 

“Father?” She asked as she knocked on the already open door to her father’s office. It was often a habit of his to leave his office door open while he worked inside. He said it was so he could hear or see if anyone needed him and so that people would know that if his door was locked or closed, it meant he was working on something incredibly important and confidential and that he was not to be disturbed unless it was a matter of great importance.

 

“Ah. Anne, Good morning my child.” Albert said as he looked up and saw Anne in the doorway. He smiled as he saw her walk inside and sit on the chair in front of his desk. He thought that even though she did not know it, she acted and moved with the grace and elegance of a Queen. 

 

“Good Morning father. How are you feeling today?” Anne asked as she looked at his table and saw an unopened vial of medicine. “I see you’ve yet to take your medicine, father. Why haven’t you taken it yet? Have you not gotten your breakfast yet?” she asked as she looked around and saw no tray of food signalling her father had yet to eat his breakfast.

 

“No Anne, I simply had the servants take it back to the kitchen, I was not feeling like eating oats and fruits this morning. I wanted something more… flavorful.” he said laughing. He never thought he would grow to care and love Anne as much as he had with his late daughter. When his cousin, Henry Percy had first wrote him his idea of borrowing his daughter’s identity to save Anne Boleyn he was angered at first but then he remembered how much his daughter loved to help as much as she could; which was how she had met the man she had eloped with- so he had agreed to let him use his daughter’s identity and to take care of the woman he would be sending away to be protected.

 

When he learned that the woman he had sent her was the Queen of England who was thought to be dead, he was furious. However as he got to know her, he realized that she was a fascinating woman. She was witty and intelligent, she had a strong logical mind, which he had seen her use to solve a few of their logistical and shipping issues in the business, she also had a way with numbers as she had at some point been able to assist him in handling some of their properties books quite efficiently. She was also quite musical, having heard her play the piano and sing a few songs mostly to him and to Christian. Above all she was kind and generous, she had been visiting several religious houses that aided the poor and has kept involved in them since. Over all, she was quite a different woman from what the English and the rest of the world painted her as: a cunning, adulterer, heretic and evil woman who had usurped the Spanish Queen consort of King Henry VIII.

 

“Father, you know the doctor has forbidden you to eat salty meats for a week.” It’s only three more days.” Anne said, reprimanding her father for disobeying the doctor’s orders.

 

“I know, I know.. I’ll have someone send the food back up here if it pleases you, you can even join me so that you know I’ve truly followed the doctor’s orders.” Albert said chuckling. Anne had been a great help to him, he had been feeling rather sick as of late and if it were not for her, he would have probably be on his deathbed as he wouldn’t have called for a doctor as Anne had done.

 

“That would please me immensely.” Anne said as she ordered one of the servants to bring back her father’s food and to prepare one for her too. “Now, I was wondering father, if I may visit town with you when you go out there. I wanted to find something to giveaway to the children at the monasteries and as well as favours for the families that will be attending our yuletide feast and Christian’s first birthday. I was planning on making some fabrics for clothes for the children at the monastery as they have so little.” Anne said. 

 

“Of course Anne, I will go to town tomorrow. Perhaps you can accompany me to some of my meetings with the managers in the office as well.” Albert said. Unlike most men, he had no qualms about letting women in on his business, especially if they were as smart and brilliant as Anne.

 

“Of course father. I shall also see about getting some new clothes made for Christian and I, you should get some made too, father, the orders at the seamstresses will  be filled as the holidays approach and it will be harder to get good fabrics and designs by then.”

 

“You are right as always my dear.” Albert said as the maids entered with their breakfast, leading the pair to enjoy their time with each other over a plate of steaming hot oats and fresh fruits.


	15. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! I would like to warn you guys that the incoming chapters will DEFINITELY have some inconsistencies! I'm not familiar with European history and I did the best I could but I know for sure that I may have made some mistakes regarding geography, names of cities and definitely some birth and age of characters. BUT. This is Fan fiction and so, let's just imagine everything on here as that, okay? I really tried to make it accurate but I just got so confused, then overwhelmed that I just ran with the first source I saw. :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL TOTALLY BE HISTORICALLY INACCURATE. Oh, and the Tudors are not mine at all. 
> 
> PS: Thank you for the comments for the last chapter! I'm still working on the other chapters and I am currently having a hard time writing chapter 27 but your comments and kudos keep me motivated to find inspiration to keep going with this story. 
> 
> PPS: I edited this chapter, thank you to Yashida for the insightful facts! :D

**Chapter 15:**

_Whitehall, England, October 1537_

 

It had been almost month's worth of betrothal negotiations and King Henry had received some unpleasant news, The Duchess of Denmark, Christina of Milan had rather rudely declined his proposal citing the mistreatment of his former wives: the first exiled, the second beheaded and the third died of lack of proper care from child birth and that had she two heads, she would have gladly agree to the betrothal but as she had only one, she would like to keep it very much intact! In his defence, Katherine was not his lawful wife as she had married his brother and consummated their marriage, Anne was unjustly accused of a crime that Cromwell had framed her for and Jane died due to the difficult labor and birth and he had spared nothing for her care! With the betrothal with the Duchess a failure, King Henry and the council had awaited of news from the Duke of Cleves.

 

As the Duke of Suffolk read the English Ambassador to the Duchy of Berg’s letter which wrote that while the Duke of Cleves would like nothing more than an alliance with England, his sister Amalia had entered God’s service and Anne had just married her betrothed, the Duke of Lorraine. But he was hoping that the King would accept an alliance with his Kingdom through the betrothal of his eldest son, Charles Frederick to the Princess Elizabeth.

 

“It is with great pleasure that our two Kingdoms unite through the union of the Princess Elizabeth to the son and heir of the Duke of Cleves, Charles Frederick, of Cleves. Should our good and gracious King accept, the offer for negotiations, the Duke invites the King and his chosen nobles to visit Düsseldorf to negotiate the terms of the said alliance.” Suffolk said as he finished reading the letter.

 

Henry sighed. He had no potential bride but Elizabeth had another offer for her hand in marriage. He wasn’t sure on how he felt about it. On one hand, he was immensely proud that a lot of the royals in Europe had finally acknowledged Elizabeth as one of his legal heirs and that she was being sought out. On the other hand, should he accept any of Elizabeth’s proposals, he could stand to lose her forever. She was the only remaining part of Anne he had left and he did not know how he could bear part from her.

 

As Henry weighed his options, he ignored the rest of his council’s arguments until he had made his decision, “Suffolk. I want you to send a letter to the Ambassador saying that I accept the offer to negotiate for a betrothal but I will not accept the betrothal until then. I want to know what they can give us in exchange for England’s most precious Jewel. ” Henry said, as much as he loved his jewel, Elizabeth, he was the King and she is the Princess of England, they both had a duty to their country and must face it. “Also write the Ambassador that I accept the offer to go to Düsseldorf and will be traveling as soon as possible.” he added.

 

“Cranmer, I want you to inform Hatfield and the Lady Mary Stafford that they will be accompanying me to Düsseldorf. Also I want you to prepare the biggest ship we have, I should like to use that for the journey.” Henry said as he thought of what else he needed Norfolk to do. “I am also assigning Norfolk to handle my affairs while I am away. The Duke of Suffolk will be accompanying me in my journey as well as the Duke of Northumberland. I shall send you a list of people I want to accompany me on this trip.” he added. Since he had yet to find a secretary, he had tasked Thomas Cranmer of the responsibility temporarily, he was after all already in charge of his children’s household which meant he was at least capable of being the King’s secretary, albeit for a while.

 

“Of course your majesty” Cranmer said as he continued to take note of the King’s demands.

* * *

 

_The Low Countries, Groningen, November 1537_

 

It was the second week of November and preparations for her son’s birthday were well on their way. It was precisely why Anne was in town once again as she had hoped her order of new fabrics for the clothing to be used for the children in the orphanages and the religious houses she frequents.

 

As Anne entered one of the shops whose fabrics are imported by their shipping company, Anne smiles as she owner enthusiastically greet her.

 

“Lady Anne!” said the seamstress, Madame Visser. She had been the seamstress of the Garrott Family for the past year ever since Anne had taken a liking to her french style and elegant gowns. “I am almost done with your gown and little Christian’s birthday outfit, would you like to see?” she asked enthusiastically. As old as the woman was, her spirit and her energy could outlast that of a twenty year old’s Anne mused.

 

“Of course, I would love to see the outfits you’ve made.” Anne said as she followed Madame Visser into her private room, where only her most esteemed clients are able to enter. As Madame Visser instructed her ladies to get the outfits that were for Anne and her son, Anne made herself comfortable by sitting on the chair she usually sat at while some of he ladies served her some tea.

 

“Oh Lady Anne, this is going to look absolutely lovely on you!” Anne heard Madame Visser say as she turned to look at the gowns that Madame Visser’s ladies had properly laid out in front of her for inspection. “Now of course, they are not yet fully complete but they shall be done before the end of the month, I assure you!” Madame Visser explained to Anne who was still inspecting the gowns.

 

“They are truly exceptional as always, Madame Visser. Now, I would like to see the ones for my little boy.” Anne said as she got up and walked over to where the other gowns were laid out as she waited for the outfits she had ordered for her son.

* * *

 

_Antwerp, Low Countries, November 1537_

 

After a few days at sea, The English Ship had finally docked at the Port in Antwerp. As it was almost winter time, the captain of the ship and the King had decided that it would be best if they pass through Antwerp by carriage to reach Dusseldorf as soon as possible instead of docking at one of the Duchy’s ports which was quite far away from Dusseldorf.

 

As the English party began to leave the dock and into their carriages towards their first stop over for the night, the Garrotts too had arrived in Antwerp.

* * *

 

_Antwerp, Low Countries, November 1537_

 

Anne sat on her bed as her ladies began to prepare her things for the morning, it was her second day in Antwerp and she had wanted to explore the city a bit. Apart from her brief stay in England, this was the first time Anne had left The Low Countries- as far as she could remember- and even though she was here first for business and not pleasure, she would make the time to see the city.

 

After her return from Madame Visser’s shop, Anne had returned home to find her father in his study speaking with two other men. Apparently, one of their ship had docked in Antwerp and the people at the port were refusing to let the ship leave without extra charges even though they had been transacting some of their business legally there.

 

At first, Albert had informed her that he would be going to Antwerp to resolve this issue personally but Anne had insisted she come with him, first because her father was an old man and she wanted to make sure he was kept safe during the trip and second, she had wanted to learn more about their business and to see the city.

 

So here she was, walking into her son’s room where he was awake and playing while his governess was fixing his garments and the other things he will be needing for the day.

 

“Lady Anne, Goodmorning.” said Christian’s governess, Lady Bowen.

 

“Good morning, Lady Bowen, how was he last night?” Anne asked as she watched her son bounce happily in his other governess’ arms as he saw his mother in his line of vision. Smiling, Anne took him from the struggling governess and held him tight to her chest.

 

“He slept straight through the night and had just woken for a slight change in his nappies and fell back asleep soon after. Master Christian woke up about an hour ago and has been bathed and fed.” said Lady Bowen smiling at the vision Anne and Christian made. Apart from Anne’s eyes and hair little Christian looked nothing like his mother, she determined that he must have taken much of his features from his father.

 

“That is good to hear, Lady Bowen.” Anne said as she looked at Lady Bowen and returned her attention to her son.

 

“Well, if everything is in order, father is waiting for us outside.” Anne said as she carried her son out of his room and led her ladies and his son’s governess out and into their carriage.

* * *

 

_Eindhoven, Low Countries, November 1537_

 

After a day’s worth of travelling, The English King and his companions finally arrived in Eindhoven. Still tired from their long journey from England and their travels by horse and carriage, the King decided they should stop over for a bit of rest and to get some nourishment.

 

As the the Duke of Suffolk ordered one of his men to look for lodgings that befit a King and his companions, King Henry had visited Elizabeth’s carriage.

 

“Papa!” Elizabeth said as her father came into her view. She had never left England and was immediately excited by her new surroundings. Elizabeth had asked several questions to her new governess, her aunt Mary about where they were going, why they rode a ship, how does the ship work and and even tried to explore the ship to no avail as everyone had their eyes on her, making sure she doesn’t slip or fall and hurt herself, she was after all, the only child in this trip.

 

“Princess, how are you today?” King Henry asked, he always loved seeing the way his young daughter’s eyes lit up whenever she saw him. He hoped she would never stop looking at him that way. Mary had looked at him that way once too, and it was gone when he bastardized her and divorced her mother.

 

“I am well, papa. How are you?” Elizabeth asked in return as Henry stood outside her carriage.

 

“I am well, my dear.” Henry said as he opened the door of Elizabeth’s carriage, “Papa, are we in Dusseldorf now?” Elizabeth asked.

 

“No, we are in Eindhoven, a city in the Low Countries. We have to travel by land now to get to Dusseldorf.” Henry explained, knowing that with one question, a follow up will always come next when it came to Elizabeth. Seeing his daughter nod her head in understanding, “Well, how long do we have to travel by land now?” She asked.

 

“Oh within the day or two, I suppose. But for now we shall rest here.” Henry said as he informed Elizabeth's Ladies to await the Duke of Suffolk to fetch them and take them to their lodgings for the night.

 

“Papa. Can we walk, please?” Elizabeth asked. She had been terribly bored from the trip as she had no one to play with and her ladies seemed to always be so tired! She had been a good girl throughout the journey, perhaps she could go out of her carriage and play or see what Eindhoven looked like!

 

“Well..” Henry said placing his chin on his palm acting like he was thinking of whether it was a good idea to allow her to go out in the cold, seeing Elizabeth prepare to give him her most expressive look that would make it difficult for him to say no, “Of course you may, provided that you change into something more suitable for going out in this weather, and that I accompany you later on, of course.” Henry said.

 

“Thank you papa!” Elizabeth said as her face lit up.

* * *

 

On their second day in Antwerp, Anne and her father had resolved the issue with the portsmen regarding their ship and now had enough time to explore the city before returning to Groningen for the holidays.

 

“Ah Anne” Albert said as he kissed his daughter’s cheeks. “How are you this fine morning?” he asked as they both sat down for breakfast.

 

“I am well father. How about you?” Anne asked as she sat down and drank her first cup of tea.

 

“Good, I am well.” Albert said as he too began to take a piece of bread and ham into his plate. “Are you excited to return home?” he asked.

  
“Indeed I am, father. I loved visiting Antwerp but I am anxious to get home. There are still so many things I need to do for Yuletide and Christian’s birthday!” she said as she took a bite out of her ham.

 

“True, true. But if you will allow, I would like to visit Eindhoven before heading back to Groningen. There is a lovely little restaurant there that my friend has recently opened up and I shall like to see him as well. I hear Eindhoven is quite a lovely place, would you like to join me?” Albert asked. Since Anne and Christian had travelled with him, they had brought two carriages with them, one for Albert and his male servant and secretary and another for Anne’s ladies and Christian’s governess. It was also so that should Anne choose to return to Groningen before him, she could do so without worrying about how he would get home.

 

“I would love nothing more than to accompany you father.” Anne said as she smiled at Albert and proceeded to eat the rest of her breakfast.


	16. The Smiths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!
> 
> I know its a bit late, but as a christmas gift to everyone who has supported and followed this story, I'm going to be posting 2 chapters today! 
> 
> I think you'll like the next one, I hope! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tudors.

**_Chapter 16:_ **

_ Eindhoven, The Low Countries, November 1537 _

 

After almost three hours of traveling, Anne and her family finally reached the city of Eindhoven.

 

Eindhoven, Anne found, was quite a busy city. There were so many shops and so many shoppers going from one shop to another, she was quite excited to see what the shops in Eindhoven had to offer, but for now, she allowed her father to lead her and Christian inside the home of his friend.

 

“Adrian!” Albert said as a man with greying auburn hair greeted them in the doorway of a modest city manor situated just at the heart of Eindhoven. 

 

“Albert, my dear friend! Come in! Come in!” said Adrian who had led them into his home.

 

“What a lovely home you have made for yourself here Adrian!” Albert said as he stepped further into the small manor situated in the city.

 

“Thank you, you are very kind but I’m afraid the credit goes to my wife, Marie” Adrian said. Just then a tall but stout woman, wearing a crimson velvet gown with cherry red lacings appeared “I thought I’d heard Albert’s laugh!” said the woman who had forgone all common courtesies and immediately hugged her father.

 

“Marie!” Albert replied as he hugged her back. “I seem to have forgotten my manners, this is my daughter, Annabelle.” her father said as he introduced her to the woman. Anne bowed, “How do you do, Madame? You have a lovely home.” she said as she stood and smiled at Marie.

 

“Oh, Annabelle! I am well and thank you. You are most polite. Just like your mother.” Marie said as she clasped her hands to her chest and then stepped closer to Anne. “She was a close friend of mine. We both grew up together and we both met our husbands at the same time.” Marie said. It had been a while since she last saw her friend and her family. She was devastated to hear that her dear friend had died but was pleased when she heard of her daughter, Annabelle.

 

Adrian Smith and Albert Garrott both grew up in England and both became businessmen. When they found an opportunity to travel, they took their chance at growing their business. They were not courtiers but as time passed, they were as rich as one. They met their wives, Marie and Christina while travelling around the Low Countries.

 

The girls and their family were vacationing in Antwerp when their fathers came across them in a party. Marie and Christina’s family owned vast lands in Eindhoven and Groningen respectively but it was Albert and Adrian who- through being employed by their fathers- made use of the land by improving their businesses and the contracts with their clients. When they both got married, Adrian moved to Eindhoven with Marie and Albert moved to Groningen with Christina. 

 

When Christina died of childbirth, Albert moved away for a while and when he returned, He never reconnected with them as seeing them brought too much memories of his time with Christina back. They never saw each other again that is until a few months ago when Albert had written Adrian of his trip to Eindhoven and of his desire to reconnect with him and Marie. 

 

He never told anyone that his daughter died after eloping with someone to Italy. Anne Boleyn is his daughter now.

 

“I would love to hear stories about you and my mother some time. Father had told me that you and she were quite close before.” Anne said as she allowed Marie to lead her to her assigned room, leaving the men to themselves.

 

“Oh, dear. I will tell you all about her. She would have loved to see you grow up! I have to admit though, I am quite ashamed for not having to reach out to you all this time. Christina was quite dear to me, just like a sister and I never got to see you grow up and be there for you just as I know she would have been for my children.” Marie said. She often felt guilty for not doing as much as she could to contact Albert and help out with raising her best friend’s daughter, but after Christina’s funeral, Albert took the child and ran away. They never heard from him again and when he did return, he never wrote back to any of her and her husband’s letters. Visiting him wasn’t an option at the time as she was pregnant with her second child and the business was not doing good. She was also informed that Albert often moved around which made it impossible for them to find out where they would be able to visit him.

 

“It’s alright. I may not remember much but father told me many stories of when he and my mother were younger. I seem to have grown up alright. I do wish to get to know you more, Madame.” Anne said as one of Marie’s maid opened an oak door and ushered them in.

 

“I would love to get to know you too, Anne.” Marie said as she turned to face Anne. “Now, I suppose you are quite tired, this is your room, I hope it is to your satisfaction, your son’s room is just right across yours.” Marie said as she informed her ladies to open the door across them and to usher Christian’s governess and the child in it to get them comfortable. “We will go to dinner at the restaurant tonight so that you may rest before then. I shall have one of my ladies come and inform you when it is time for you to get ready.” she said.

 

“Thank you Madame Marie. I am sure I will be quite comfortable here. I look forward to having dinner tonight.” Anne said as she touched one of the intricately designed posts of her bed as she turned to Marie.

 

“Very well, I will leave now to let you and your ladies rest my dear.” Marie said as she approached Anne and kissed both her cheeks before exiting the room.

 

When Marie had left, Anne went to check in on her son who was already changed and ready for his nap and then went back to her room to change into something more comfortable before she too, fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

 

By the time Anne, her father and the Smiths arrived at the Smith’s newly opened restaurant, the place was already full of travelers and noblemen with their families.

 

As they were led to a table near the front with a window that showed them the view of the city outside. In Anne’s opinion, it was quite a lovely view, seeing less people mulling around the snow covered streets that were decorated with red and green poinsettias and garlands and chestnuts roasting on the the side. She after all loved Yuletide season the most.

 

As Anne and her companions comfortably sat at their table and chatted happily while waiting for their food, they were unknowingly being watched by two pair of worried and suspecting eyes.

* * *

 

Edward Seymour didn’t know what he was feeling. The King had invited him and his brother, Thomas to join him to his journey to Dusseldorf. Ever since their sister died and gave birth to their sickly nephew, they had been keeping their heads down and had ensured that their nephew kept being healthy, which in itself was already quite a difficult task seeing as the boy always caught something, they were lucky that the boy was still alive this long.

 

He thought that as long as they could keep the child alive to reign after King Henry, that the Seymours could still keep the power and wealth that they had gotten when their sister married the King. All that changed the moment a woman dressed in a deep blue velvet gown that looked exactly like the late Queen Whore Anne Boleyn.

 

But how could this be possible? The Harlot had died in the fire! And yet here he was, in sitting in a table with his brother staring at a lady who -if it was indeed not the whore- resembled Anne Boleyn so much. She must truly be a witch to have survived the fire and escaped her death!

 

“Brother, could she? How is this possible? She died in the tower!” Thomas whispered, Edward looked at his brother and noticed he was also staring at the woman who seemed to be a twin for the late Queen.

 

“Of course its not her. She died in the fire. There was evidence of that.” Edward said as he took a sip of his wine and tried to avoid looking at her. She truly looked like Anne Boleyn, he noticed that even her mannerisms were the same, her smile, her smirk, the way she spoke, but at the same time, there was also something different about her, he just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

 

“What should we do?” Thomas asked. 

 

Edward gulped down his goblet and then looked at his brother, “Nothing. We are to do nothing. The harlot is dead and it is best she stay dead. Our nephew will be King so long as we keep him well enough and alive. We are leaving for Dusseldorf anyway and I do not think the King will see her. He barely leaves his beloved daughter’s presence anyway and the child cannot go out so much in the cold weather here. We will do nothing. Forget we ever saw her and never speak of this night ever again.” Edward told Thomas as he placed a few gold coins on the table, stood and exited the establishment, not bothering to see if his brother followed him, and headed to where the Royal English party were staying.

 

Little did he know, the chances of King Henry finding the woman who so closely resembled the love of his life, was about to be tested.

 


	17. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my two chapter surprise! 
> 
> Please let me know if I have missed some things, I re-edited these two chapters to fit Yashida's comments (thank you so much, by the way!) but I might have missed some things as I was in a hurry to edit this! 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors. 
> 
> (This is def historically inaccurate)
> 
> Let me know what you think? :)

**_Chapter 17:_ **

_ Eindhoven, The Low Countries, November 1537 _

 

Two days after arriving in Eindhoven, Anne and her family were ready to go on their way back to Groningen. It was why, in the early morning of one November day, Anne stood beside her father, on the steps of the manor of Adrian and Marie, bidding his farewell and finalizing a new business proposal between the two men while Marie and Anne talked and instructed the maids where each trunk went and which carriage Anne and her son would be in.

 

“Write to me often when you get back home. I have enjoyed spending time with you, Annabelle.” Marie said when finally all the trunks and Christian and his governess were in the carriage. 

 

“Of course Marie, and promise to write me too. I am truly grateful to have met you. and thank you for telling me stories about my mother.” Anne said. 

 

“Of course my dear. I shall write you always! And in any case, we will after all, be heading to Groningen for Christmas and little Christian’s birthday!” Marie spoke as she looked at the child inside one of the carriages. 

 

“Indeed! I look forward to that day.” Anne said as she pulled Marie in for a hug. 

 

Meanwhile Adrian and Albert had approached the two women, “Well Marie, Adrian. I will see you soon. Adrian, as I said earlier, I will have someone send you the contracts so that we can have them finalized and signed by the time you arrive in Groningen. Thank you again for meeting with me and for your hospitality after so many years.” Albert told the couple.

 

“It is no worry, Albert. You will always be my brother, no matter how long we have not talked. Have a safe trip my friend and Annabelle,” Adrian said, causing Anne to look at him, “Your mother would have been very proud of you, young lady. I look forward to seeing you again. It is a pity Sebastian cannot be here but I hope he will be able to accompany us to your home in December.” Adrian said, Sebastian was Marie and his only son, he was away on business and had not been introduced to Anne but they were hoping he would be back by December so that he could go with them to Groningen and maybe meet Anne. Who knows, maybe they would become good friends like their fathers or maybe even married, uniting two of the greatest companies in The Low Countries.

 

Anne smiled, she was not sure how she felt with meeting their son but she was keeping an open mind to it. There was no harm, after all, in meeting new people. She was a widow and a mother, yes, but she was also still young. “Of course Adrian, I look forward to meeting him.” Anne said as she hugged Adrian and allowed her father to escort her to her carriage.

 

“Well, we must be off, we have a long way to go. Farewell my friends.” Albert said as he hugged Adrian and Marie and kissed their both their cheeks with his and made his way to his own carriage.

* * *

 

As the carriages that will take Anne and her family back to Groningen began to depart Eindhoven, another set of carriages had also began to depart for Dusseldorf.

 

Anne’s and her father’s carriages were peacefully on their way to Groningen, when , upon reaching the exit point of the city, Anne heard a loud ‘Clash!’ and immediately her carriage came to a stop. Fearing that they may have encountered some thieves, Anne froze and stayed inside her carriage, mentally preparing herself to protect her son. However, when she heard the familiar grumbling of her father, Anne took a peek from her carriage window and saw that her father’s carriage’s wheel had broke.

 

Anne immediately stepped out and walked to her father. “Father, are you alright? Were you hurt? What happened?” Anne said as she reached her father and began inspecting him for injuries.

 

Laughing, Albert waved Anne off and said, “I am fine, Anne. The carriage simply hit a rock and the wheel seemed to have fallen off. Gustav here is trying to fix it while Louis has gone back to town to see if he can get new wheels for this old thing. Go back inside, my child it is freezing out here.” Albert said as the English Flag came into his line of sight. He had heard that the English King and his party had landed in Eindhoven on their way to Dusseldorf as it was a shorter trip than going to the Duchy’s main port. It was also said that the King had also met with the Royal Family of the Low Countries but he had not heard much of what had transpired between them. He was much too concerned with them not seeing Anne.

 

It was too late, however as a man with dark wavy hair approached them. “Excuse me, Sir. I couldn’t help but notice your carriage, do you need any help or assistance?” said the man as he stopped at an appropriate distance, just in front of them.

 

Anne, whose back was facing the man, turned around to see who he was and did not see the fear that crossed her father’s face as she did so, she did however notice the look of shock that came across the strange man.

 

“Anne?” The man said, shock still evident in his voice as he seemed to almost whisper her name. She was about to answer but her father cut her off. 

 

“Oh kind sir, thank you for your offer of help but we are fine, my manservant has gone back to town and will soon be back with a new wheel and we’ll be on our way.” said her father. Anne had moved closer to her father now, but still kept her eyes on the man. He felt familiar. But she could not point out if she knew him from her past.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m being rather rude. My name is Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk and member of the King of England’s privy council. We too are travelling to Dusseldorf. Perhaps, if that is also where you are going, you may join us.” the man- Charles-said. 

 

Immediately, upon hearing his title, both father and daughter bowed and curtsied. It felt weird to watch a woman who looked so much like the late English Queen, curtsy to him, when in truth it should be he who bows down to her, Charles thought.

 

“Thank you my Lord, but my daughter and I are travelling elsewhere and quite the opposite direction too. I am Albert Garrott and this is my daughter Annabelle.” Albert said. He knew who this man was, It had been a long time since he last stepped foot on English soil but his letters with Henry Percy informed him enough of what has happened in England. Charle Brandon is the King’s oldest and most loyal friend. He could easily report to the King who he had seen and where would he be then?

 

It seemed though, that fate will never let Anne Boleyn alone.

 

“What’s going on here? Charles, what is taking so long?” boomed a voice that commanded attention. Immediately, Charles turned around and bowed, as the King came into view. He did not notice how Albert seemed to tense at the sight of the King. Anne, however did.

 

“Father, are you sure you are alright? Perhaps you should sit in my carriage while waiting for Louis?” Anne said, not paying attention to the fact that Charles had left them to meet with the King who had begun to approach them.

 

“Sir Albert, may I introduce his Majesty, King Henry the eighth, King of England Ireland and France.” Charles said as he introduced the King to her father.

 

“Your Majesty.” Albert said as he bowed and gave the proper respects to the English King, this in turn, led Anne to do the same.

 

“Sir Garrott.” King Henry said, signalling Anne and her father to rise. “I see you are in need of help. My men, I believe have packed a spare wheel. the Duke of Suffolk here has informed me of your little accident and I would gladly spare one of our wheels for you.” Henry tried to keep his focus on Albert however there was something about the lady beside him that he could not shake. She had yet to lift her head up so he did not know what she looked like, but something about her felt so… familiar.

 

“Thank you, your majesty. Your generosity is too much. I have sent my manservant to town and he shall be back shortly. If you don’t mind however, my carriage seem to be creating quite a burden on those who must use the road, so if you do so permit, might you allow some of your men to move my carriage to the side? I am an old man travelling with only a few men and several ladies, you see.” Albert said as he tried to lighten the mood. It would not do for the King to suspect him with aiding and abetting his so-called ex wife.

 

“Of course.” King Henry said, who was still quite mesmerized with the woman in front of him. he did not know why but he yearned for her to show him her face. “Charles, have the men carry Sir Albert’s carriage to the side of the road.” he said as Charles bowed and instructed one of the servants to gather a few men to do the King’s command.

 

“Sir Albert, Charles told me that you are a Garrott. Is there any chance that you belong to the prestigious Garrott Family of Nottingham?” King Henry said as he tried to make conversation. He wanted to know more about this man and the woman beside him. Charles would not tell him anything about her, except that she was his daughter.

 

“Ah yes, up until my father disowned me for running away and refusing to accept my inheritance.” Albert said as he remembered his father disowning him for not wanting to be a courtier and run the family business. He had wanted to travel and to start something for himself.

 

“Ah. And you have never returned to England to claim your rightful place?” Henry asked.

 

“No, your majesty. I was never interested in politics, no offense. But after I was disowned I travelled a lot and began to start my own business. I never wanted to return home when I married my wife and I could not find it in my heart to leave the home where we started our life together and the home where she gave her life for our daughter.” Albert said as he looked lovingly to Anne. 

 

At this, Anne looked at her father and smiled. “Oh Father.” she said as she hugged him and faced the King with a smile on her face.

 

This was the moment Henry’s breathe got caught in his throat and his heart literally stopped.


	18. Who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Sorry for being MIA! But I had promised myself not to post a new chapter until I finished another one but I've been having such a major writer's block that I haven't been able to finish chapter 26.. :( I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think about it? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudors are not mine. This is just my imagination running wild.

**_Chapter 18:_ **

_Outskirt of Eindhoven, November 1537_

 

Anne did not know what was happening to her. She should be graceful and courteous as the lady she had been raised but hearing the English King’s voice terrified her on some level. She did not know why, she had never even seen nor met the man but she felt incredibly uncomfortable around him.

 

She had refused to look up after she had curtsied because for one, it was rude to look the King or Queen in the face unless they tell you to and secondly, she did not want to see what the King looked like. She could feel his gaze upon her but she refused to look up. She did not know why, she did not understand herself, truthfully, but she did not want to see the King of England.

 

That came to an end however when her father spoke dearly about the love he has for his life away from court and his love for her and her mother, she had looked up at her father, with happiness filling her heart and eyes, causing her to smile and hugged him. For a moment, her courage flared up and she looked at the King. Just like her moment of courage, fear and curiosity bubbled up once more when she saw the shocked expression that was blatantly painted across the English King’s face as he looked at her.

* * *

Henry couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t believe what- who- he was seeing. His eyes must be playing tricks on him as all he could see was that the woman in front of him was his Anne!

 

Henry couldn’t hear anyone nor could he even notice his surroundings, all he could focus on was the woman who stood in front of him. He did not hear, Charles call him, asking him if he was alright, nor did he hear Sir Albert ask him if he would like to sit down. All he could focus on was the woman who had once again lowered her head in an attempt to feel less uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

 

There were so many things Henry wanted to say but it was as if his whole body had decided to freeze along with the plants that surrounded them as he could do nothing but stare at her. He knew Charles was nudging him, telling him something but he could not care enough to focus on what he was saying. It wasn’t until she spoke that he was taken out of his trance.

 

“Your majesty, are you alright?” she asked, concern and uneasiness laced in her voice. She did not approach him and she did not leave her father’s side. But her voice and the way she spoke reminded him so much of Anne, his Anne Boleyn.

 

Shaking his head a little, Henry cleared his throat and spoke, “Yes, yes, I am fine. Charles, you were saying something?” He asked. He needed to get his wits together, he was King of England and he was making a fool of himself just because a woman was standing in front of him who could have passed as his late wife!

 

“Yes, your majesty, the manservant of Sir Albert had returned and with a few of our guards, have restored his carriage to its useful state. We should best be on our way to Dusseldorf now.” Charles said.

 

Cursing inwardly, Henry nodded and said, “Very well. I wish you both a safe journey home. Sir Albert, I hope to see you on English soil soon. Your family’s titles and land must be handled soon and I believe you are the only one left of your family that can legally inherit it.”

 

Albert bowed and said, “I am a very old man, your majesty, I shall try to make the trip to England but I am not optimistic that I will succeed. I would gladly give it to the crown, if it so pleases your majesty.” He did not want anything to do with his family’s inheritance and he did not want to return to England, not when he could be persecuted as a traitor there.

 

Henry said nothing but nodded, he did not care if the man returned or not but he wanted to know more about his daughter. “Lady Anne, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Perhaps one day you may visit England with your father. You are after all, English by blood.”

 

Anne said nothing but smiled and then curtsied, “If it is my father’s wish for me to visit England, I will gladly do so. Thank you for your kind assistance to my father’s carriage, we are truly grateful, your majesty.” she said. Truth is she wanted nothing to do with the King and England, apart from Mary and her cousin Henry, and she was quite content to be back in the Low Countries with her father. She also wanted to get as far away from the King as her heart would not stop hammering in her chest.

 

As Anne began to stand, the King offered her his hand, not wanting to insult the English King, she placed her right hand on top of his and with his assistance, stood up, slowly raising her head, she watched as the King bowed his head and placed a kiss on the top of her hand before he released it slowly.

 

Ignoring the electric feeling that coursed through her when his lips touched her hand, she slowly pulled her hand away from the King’s grasp and went back to stand beside her father.

 

The King and Charles watched Albert escort his daughter back to her carriage, and then bid them goodbye before once again thanking them, Charles could not help but feel that something was brewing inside Henry’s head.

 

As Henry and Charles retreated back to their party and into their carriage, Charles was proven once again, correct.

 

“Charles. I want you to find out who she really is. I do not believe it is just a coincidence that she looks like Anne. I want to know what is going on, how is she not dead and how on earth did she find her way here? Its as if she doesn’t know who I am! Who we are!” Henry said, his emotions returning as he recalled watching Anne’s fur covered hair disappear as she entered her carriage, he could swear he saw her face light up as she entered the carriage.

 

“Perhaps this is one of life’s quirks. Perhaps it is indeed a coincidence that someone out here looks like the late Queen Anne.” Charles tried to reason. After all, it did not seem as if this woman wanted to be Queen, she seemed to be entirely uncomfortable with being in the presence of a King or a courtier even though she did look regally and like a courtier herself.

 

“Perhaps. But still, I want you to find out more about her. When we return to England. You will stay behind and try to track her down and get to the bottom of this.” Henry said with a tone of finality in his voice that left no room for argument, not that Charles ever would argue with him.

 

For the first time in a long time, Henry felt as if fate was giving him one more chance, for the first time in a long time, he felt hope bubble up inside of him.

* * *

 

The moment Anne sat comfortable inside her carriage, she carried her son into her lap and exhaled a breath she did not know she had been holding up until she was out of the King’s presence. She did not notice the fear and worry that her ladies -Nan and Madge- have tried to hide as they watched from their window what had gone on outside.

 

For the rest of her ride, Anne tried to put her encounter with the King out of her mind by entertaining her son and discussing the party preparations for both Christian’s first birthday and the upcoming Christmas and New Year’s celebrations.

* * *

 

_Dusseldorf, November 1537_

 

They had been in Dusseldorf less than 48 hours and Mary was entirely numb to the those surrounding her. She did her duties as the head governess of her niece, the Princess Elizabeth but inside, she was terrified. The King had seen Anne and there was no doubt he would do everything in his power to see her again.

 

This was not supposed to happen! Anne was supposed to live a peaceful and happy life, away from England. If the King finds her, there was no doubt that the truth about who she was and how she got there will be revealed! Mary and Henry could lose their heads if the King unleashes his wrath upon them!

 

This would not do. She needed to speak with Henry Percy. She needed to speak with him soon.

* * *

 

The celebrations of the betrothal of the Duke of Cleves’ eldest son, Charles Frederick to the Princess Elizabeth was a grand one. Upon their arrival, they had been greeted to an extravagant feast, grand entertainment and tournaments, this was proof of how much the heir to Cleves’ throne wanted the English alliance. It was known fact that the Duke of Cleves was an incredibly frugal man, even more so than King Henry the eighth's father!

 

To both the King’s pleasure, the two betrothed seemed to get along well. Elizabeth had exuded grace and kindness beyond her age as she tried to overcome several language and cultural barriers between her and Charles, who being older of the two by four years, was patient and understanding as he had been informed that while his betrothed was fluent in French, Welsh, Spanish and Latin, she had only begun her German lessons a month before travelling to Dusseldorf.

 

Everyone, including the two Kings watched as the Princess Elizabeth and Prince Charles politely interacted with one another until they were comfortable enough with one another to actually enjoy each other’s presence. Everyone watched as the two danced with each other and at some point, played with each other as if they were merely play mates and not betrothed. Henry was reminded and could not help but compare Elizabeth’s betrothal that of Mary’s betrothal to King Francis’ son and had pushed him away from her the moment they met. He had hated the French King and that alliance and was quite proud of Mary for her actions even though it had led to the end of that alliance. Despite everything that had happened, he had always been proud of his girls. Mary for standing up for what she believed in, even though she was wrong and for finally accepting that her beliefs were wrong and for repenting her ways; for Elizabeth’s strength and grace despite the difficult circumstances she had had to face due to his mistakes.

 

He then thought of how Mary should have been married by now and decided that when he returned to England, he would begin to search for a husband for Mary, one that had no ties to his throne should he die without a son and Elizabeth his heir.

 

In the throng of people dancing, mingling and walking around, the King watched as Mary Boleyn, Elizabeth’s head governess approach them and allowed her charge to bid both King's a good night and made her exit so that she may retire for the night.

 

He did not notice how Mary Boleyn briefly paused as if to stand still for a bit and slyly hand a note to Henry Percy.

 

Charles Brandon, however, noticed the whole exchange.


	19. Spoiled Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Apologies for the long time before I updated this story! I've been having a terrible writer's block and I couldn't bring myself to post a new chapter without finishing one first! Anyway, here is chapter 19! I hope you all still enjoy this story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudors not mine. :)

**Chapter 19:**

_ Dusseldorf, December 1537 _

 

It was as if the year just would not end without Henry suffering. Two weeks after their arrival back in England, Henry had received a letter that his son, Prince Edward had died due to catching Pneumonia while still suffering from a mild cold. His weak immune system had not been able to save the young prince and had thus, died three days after catching the disease.

 

The news of his only son’s death caused great grief to Henry. He knew it would happen sooner or later, his son had always been weak ever since Jane gave birth to him. He had hoped and prayed for a miracle to keep his son alive, he had been given one, despite his son’s incredibly weak system, it was a miracle he had lived as long as he had.

 

It did not make it any easier to accept though. Henry had lost countless children in the past and all of them hurt very much.

 

Due to this tragic news, the English party had prepared to make a new agreement with the Duke of Cleves regarding the living arrangements of the two betrothed.

 

Now that Elizabeth was once again, next in line to the throne, she was now required to stay in England than the original plan for her to move to Dusseldorf on her twelfth birthday to be married and to learn the ways of her husband. Now, it had been agreed upon that Elizabeth was to stay in England while Charles would be sent there once he turns twelve to help rule England with Elizabeth should the crown pass to her. Should Henry find himself with a male heir once more, the original agreement will be kept.

 

Everybody was moving as if they were walking on eggshells. Once again, they did not know what will happen now that the King was once more without a male heir. 

 

Mary and Henry Percy too kept their distance, Mary sticking to her niece and charge and Henry Percy overseeing the negotiations for a better trade relations with the Duchy; they both feared that the King might suspect them of Anne’s survival and had caused the young Prince’s death even though it was written that he died of Pneumonia. Everyone knew that the King was fickle and sometimes irrational,  and with the timing of his discovery of Anne’s survival (although he had yet any proof to actually say Anne Boleyn was indeed still alive) they could easily be framed for setting up the King so that the Boleyns could once again return to power. 

 

The Seymour brothers too kept their head down, wearing black to mourn the nephew they had lost, their only hope for more power and wealth, the only remembrance of their pure, innocent and kind sister, Queen Jane. They wondered what will happen now if everyone in the English party knew of the maiden that resembled so much of the Late Queen Whore. Everyone at court knew of the deep regret that the King faced when he found out of Cromwell’s manipulation and deceit, everyone at court saw how much The King had yearned for his innocent wife back, of the love he had truly held for her even though he made himself believe that he was truly in love with his third wife, Queen Jane, despite the fact that less than a year into their marriage, Henry had sought out new mistresses in the likeness of his 2nd wife, even when he was oblivious still, to Cromwell’s heinous crimes.

 

As the English party finally settled back in England, Mary, Elizabeth and their ladies were escorted inside the church to mourn his son as instructed by the King. Dressed in a thick black gown made of fur and velvet, the ladies began entering himself.

* * *

_ Groningen, Low Countries, December 1537 _

 

It had been a few weeks since Anne and her family had arrived at their home in Groningen and  they were finally settling back in their old routines. 

 

In the mornings, Anne would have breakfast with her father, then nurse her son and spend time with him before seeing to her daily errands such as running the household and ensuring everything was well on their way for the preparations for the holiday season.

 

Everything had returned to normal that Anne had forgotten all about the incident with the King.

 

Unknown to her, Albert had written Henry Percy of what had happened and both were incredibly worried about what might happen now that the King had seen her.

 

Henry in turn, had written him about what had happened after the King encountered them and cautioned him to be wary of those surrounding him as it was not entirely impossible for the King to have them tracked down. 

 

As Anne entered the dining table as she normally would during breakfast, Albert hid the letter and proceeded to act as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

_ England, Whitehall, December 1537 _

 

The funeral of little Prince Edward was a solemn one. Everyone in the castle and in the country mourned the loss of their little prince. Christmas celebrations had come and gone rather somberly as well.

 

As life slowly began to move forward, King Henry remained confined to his chambers, often taking the meetings with his Privy Council in his rooms and then barring anyone else from entering. 

 

Elizabeth had returned to Hatfield a week after Christmas and while Henry had seen Elizabeth cry and mourn for her little brother as any child would, he was proud of how she had acted in front of the public, standing quietly and standing by her little brother’s body before they had to take his body away to be laid to rest. 

 

Her governess, Lady Bryan- who had returned to Elizabeth’s household as head governess while lady Mary Stafford, the Princess’ aunt had been promoted to head of the Household- had explained to Elizabeth what had happened and why her little brother had been called by God and that she should pray for his soul now that he is with God and his mother again.

 

Henry was mortified to hear that Elizabeth had asked why she couldn’t be with her mama like Edward was now and how unfair it was that she could not be with her mama. The little girl it seemed, did not fully understand that in order to for Edward to be reunited with his mother, he had had to leave this earth, all she understood was he has with his mama and she wasn’t. This was the only time Henry had left his rooms as he personally went to Hatfield to see his daughter and explain to her that God had taken Edward from them because he was always sick and in pain and that his mama was probably very lonely in heaven as she was alone unlike her mama who must be with her baby brother that had never had a chance to be born like Edward had and that if she had left like her brothers did, he would be very lonely because he wouldn’t have his precious jewel anymore.

 

This seemed to have made Elizabeth see reason and had returned to mourning and praying for her little brothers in silence.

 

Henry had slowly began to return to his normal routine and the courtiers had begun returning to their once lively state.

* * *

_ Whitehall Palace, England, January 1538 _

 

Charles Brandon walked into Whitehall palace with a tired and worn expression. He had travelled all over the Low Countries for the most part of December only to come up empty handed. He had found out however that Albert Garrott had several businesses that ranged from farming to trading and that he had mostly kept to himself until he had met up with his oldest friends, the Smiths.

 

He had come upon this information entirely by accident as one day he was strolling around Eindhoven and came across a group of gossiping women by the street mentioning that their husbands had met with their elusive boss, Albert Garrott who had rarely ventured to the Eindhoven branch of his company.

 

He had flirted his way to get as much information as he could from them which wasn’t much but was certainly enough. He had found out that Albert and his daughter, had dinner with one of the richest businessman in Eindhoven, Adrian Smith and his wife.

 

From there, he had tracked down where the Smiths lived and had slowly integrated himself in their lives. He told them that he was with the English King’s entourage but had decided to stay a while in Eindhoven as he found the city fascinating. 

 

The Smiths, having been a friendly couple, decided to tour him around the city and their several establishments which, if Charles were honest with himself, was quite impressed with. Little by little he learned more and more about the Smiths until one day they finally opened up about visiting their closest friend for Yuletide season.

 

He had found out that the Garrotts were a prominent family in the Groningen region of the Low Countries and that while they were not a political family, they were as wealthy as one due to the many lands and businesses they had in the region and in other parts of the Low Countries too.

 

He unfortunately had gotten no more information from them about the Garrotts as Charles received a letter from Henry ordering him to return to England with whatever news he had received.

 

Charles thought that while Annabelle Garrott had indeed looked like a copy of the late Anne Boleyn, her life seemed to be so different from that of the late queen.

 

As Charles continued to walk to the King’s chambers, he was met up by one sir Anthony Knivert, as the to merrily talked and caught up with one  another, Charles thought of how good it felt to be back on English soil. 

 

That was until he overheard two voices in deep discussion in a secluded area with a room that has barely been used.

 

“Look, Mary, do not panic. They don’t know the truth about what we did. Chances are, once Suffolk returns, they’ll believe that Anne and Annabelle are two completely different people! Besides, they don’t know where Anne lives now. What are the chances of Suffolk finding out where she lives? Groningen is quite far from Eindhoven!” said the first voice, a male voice. As Charles moved closer -dragging Sir Anthony Knivert with him and instructing him to be quiet and to not make a noise- to where the voices were, he made sure to hide himself from view so as not to attract attention to himself and his companion.

 

“I suppose you are right. But what if the King decides to search for her? Albert, your cousin, is still English by blood no matter how long he has not resided here and it won’t be hard for him to find out that you are related to him!”

 

‘Oh no,’ Charles thought as he heard the rest of the conversation. If these two people were talking about the same person as he was thinking then, it may very well have been Anne Boleyn that they had seen! Anne Boleyn is alive! But why does she not remember any of them when she saw them? She can’t be that good an actress, can she?

 

“They have no proof that she is indeed your sister, Mary. Everyone knows that Anne died in the fire, they have no proof or evidence that she escaped! Even if they drag Albert back to England, Anne does not remember anything at all! She’ll just deny everything they tell her and hopefully we’ll be able to prove and reassure her that it is just coincidence that she looks exactly like the late Queen.

 

“Yes, you’re right. With Anne not remembering everything it will be easier to convince her that she isn’t who the King is implying. We just have to make sure that the King lets go of his fascination with her. We did not risk so much to protect her only to have her return to the man who hurt her so much.” Mary said as she convinced herself of their decision. “Maybe you should write Albert and tell him to go travel with Anne for a while, just until the King’s men lose track of them.” Mary suggested. There was no doubt that the King had sent spies all over the Low Countries to search for Anne, it was better to throw them off track while they still had an advantage over the King’s men. They were the only ones who knew where Anne truly lived.

 

“I will do that, but I think it will be impossible for them to travel now. The holidays has just finished and they have a lot of work to catch up with.” Henry Percy said.

 

“I suppose you are right. But do write him still. I think it's a good idea for them to move around for a bit, just until the spies return to England.” Mary said.

 

“Very well. I have to go now, I am meeting with a few of the councilmen in a few minutes and I would hate to be late.” Henry Percy said.

 

“Very well, I too must be going, the Princess shall be waking any moment now, take care, Henry.” Mary said as she made her way out of the hiding place she and Henry Percy had been speaking in.

 

As Henry Percy turned and made his way out of their hiding place, he did not expect to bump into Mary Boleyn Stafford’s stiff back. “Mary, what are…” he began only to stop mid sentence as the color drained from his face and shock becoming evident in his features as he saw what made Mary stop in her tracks.

 

“You two have some explaining to do.” Charles Brandon said as he glared at both of them while Anthony Knivert stood beside him.


	20. Explanations and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter, but since its my birthday, and I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story, here's a chapter! :) It's a bit short though, so sorry about that!
> 
> Also, I apologize if I don't get to respond to all the reviews, I try but I'm usually only on my phone and it is quite hard to reply thru it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tudors not mine.

_**Chapter 20:** _  
_**Whitehall, England, January, 1538** _

King Henry had heard, done and experienced many impossible and scandalous things in his life, he had become King after his brother died, married his brother’s wife- which in turn made him live in sin for a long time, championed the catholic church and then broke away from it, survived the sweating sickness when it broke out a few years ago, survived a terrible jousting accident where he almost died, twice; married his first true wife and then allowed her to be wrongfully accused, but never had he heard such unbelievable news as the one Mary Boleyn Stafford and Lord Henry Percy had confessed to him at the behest of his two friends, Sir Anthony Knivert and Lord Charles Brandon.

“So, you’re telling me, that you took Anne out of the tower and hid her away in the Low Countries.” Henry said, as he tried to recall all the information that were told him.

Earlier that evening he had been patiently waiting for Charles to arrive in his private chambers to discuss what he had learnt of the mysterious woman they had encountered in Eindhoven that looked so much like his Anne.

It was to his great and unexpected surprise to see that Charles had been accompanied by Lady Mary Stafford and Lord Henry Percy with Anthony Knivert too. He was quite shocked when he heard Charles explain why he had taken the two with him to discuss the mysterious woman but it was clear to him that Mary and Henry Percy was involved in who the mysterious woman was.

“Yes, your majesty.” Charles said as no one answered the King’s inquiry earlier. “I had stayed in the Low Countries to learn more about the mysterious lady and had come to the conclusion that it might have indeed just be coincidence that she looked like the late Queen, however as I was walking in the halls on my way to you, I had overheard voices that were speaking about the late Queen Anne and had discovered that Lady Mary and Lord Henry Percy had rescued the Queen from the burning tower and allowed everyone to believe that she had died so that they could send her out of the country.” Charles added as he summarised the whole story once more for Henry, he knew Henry was having difficulty in discerning what he was feeling and how he should feel right now, should he feel betrayed by Lady Mary and Lord Henry Percy? Should he feel grateful that they did what they did so that Anne could live?Should he feel angry that his subjects disobeyed him? Should he punish them? Charles knew that Henry’s emotions were all over the place and thus, everyone had to tread carefully lest they evoke his wrath first.

“Were you ever planning on telling me this?” Henry asked as he looked at Lady Mary and Lord Henry Percy. When the two did not dare look up to him, he approached them and spoke once again, “It is treason to keep something like this from your King and Sovereign. Why did you keep this from me? From the council? Anne was a Queen and the mother of a Princess of England! I deserved to know where she was and that she was alive!” Henry said, his voice becoming louder as he spoke.

“With your permission my King, I would like to speak freely.” Lady Mary said, voice feminine yet commanding so much so that all the men looked in her direction. Everyone had always compared the Boleyn sisters to one another, where Anne was dark, exotic and passionate with an intelligent and commanding personality, Mary was a traditional english rose with light features and a feminine personality. Everyone always said that the two sisters were so different from one another but at this moment, with the way Mary’s light blue eyes shone with determination and courage that mirrored Anne’s dark blue ones whenever she had something to say and was prepared to defend it, proved that both Boleyn sisters are more similar than everyone knew.

“I give you permission, Lady Mary. But I advise you choose your words carefully.” King Henry said as he focused his attention on her. It was odd, to ever think of the woman standing in front of him as the silly, blonde mistress he had taken to his bed all those years ago, when he had just returned from France. She now stood in front of him with a strength he had only ever seen in one Boleyn woman: Anne.

Nodding her head as confirmation that she understood what the King had meant, Mary spoke. “It is true, your majesty that Lord Percy rescued Anne from the tower and, with my help allowed her to leave the country undetected. Whatever may have happened between my sister and I, I love her deeply and will always do everything I can to protect her.” Mary said as she for a moment, allowed her voice to crack, clearing her throat, she continued, “When Anne was taken to my home, she was unconscious and when she awoke, she had no recollection of who we were or who she was. The Physician informed us that Anne must have hit her head harder than we thought during the fire and in turn, caused her to lose her memories. There were no guarantees that she would regain them.” she said, feeling more confident now. She looked at Henry Percy to see if she should continue, when she saw that he approved, she looked at the King and spoke again.

“Anne had no memories of who she was and.. that she was convicted of crimes that had resulted in the death of our dear brother and friends.. I couldn’t…” Mary said, losing the confidence in her voice as she remembered her dear brother and the fate that he and Anne would have shared.

“You couldn’t let her be executed, knowing that Anne was innocent.” Henry finished for her. If he were honest with himself, he felt guilty, knowing that his rash action and lack of it led to the death of several men and the loss of his then wife, Queen Anne Boleyn. “Why didn’t you confess to me after her name had been cleared?” Henry asked. If all this time, Mary and Henry Percy knew that Anne Boleyn was alive then that must mean that when he had cleared her name of the crimes Cromwell placed against her, they must have known that it was safe for Anne to return.

“You were already married then, happily awaiting your heir and prince. Anne.. As far as I knew had been living a peaceful and quiet life.” Mary said, she didn’t dare tell the King that Anne had been with child the entire time as King Henry might see it as high treason and kidnapping for he did not know that Anne had finally given him the son he so craved.

Hearing this, he wondered if Anne truly was content with her life away from the English court, away from him. He remembered seeing her for the first time again in Eindhoven, how despite her not knowing who he was, she seemed on edge around him. He remembered how she looked at her so-called father, Albert with love and adoration- a look he had not seen her give her real father, Thomas Boleyn, in a long time.

Henry rubbed the temples of his head and sighed. He had finally just begun to accept the fact that he had killed and betrayed Anne and now he hears news that she was alive this whole time.

Charles and Anthony watched the scene between Lady Mary and King Henry. It was most unusual that the King had yet to explode with his wrath with the news that he had just heard, instead it was like he was just confused and miserable.

“What shall we do now, your majesty?” Charles asked. He was tired and while he was glad that he had fulfilled the King’s order for him, he wanted nothing more than to rest his head on a bed and hopefully see his own children and his Catherine soon.

“I want Anne back here in England where she belongs.” Henry said, suddenly acting like he was in charge once more, “ She has been away for long enough and it's time she return home.” he added. “You will inform Charles where Anne is living and he will prepare her journey her back here.” said as he stood ready to dismiss everyone. He suddenly felt alive. Anne was alive and he will have her back in court, in his arms soon.

That was all dashed away when he heard Mary Boleyn say “No.”

Turning back around, Henry now beginning to show signs of being annoyed then irritated spoke, “What did you say?”

“I said, no, your majesty.” Mary Stafford said as she did her best to keep her voice straight and her shoulders up. “I won’t tell Lord Brandon where my sister lives. She is finally happy and she no longer has a place here in court. She is no longer Queen and from what I’ve seen in Eindhoven, she seemed happy. I won’t ruin that for her.” She knew that speaking this way could have her thrown in the tower and her head on the chopping block. But if it meant keeping her sister safe, she would gladly offer her life for her sister’s safety, away from the very man that caused her to lose everything she knew. Mary knew that Henry Percy too, would follow her should the King press him for information. They both wanted Anne safe and happy.

“You dare defy me?! Your King, Lord and Sovereign?! I am your King and you will obey me!” Henry said. He couldn’t believe Mary was disobeying him! After all that he did! After he had given her a position in his daughter’s household, after he had invited her back to court after being banished by her family, this is how she repays him?!

“I’ll have you thrown into the tower and charged with treason if you do not obey me!” Henry shouted.

Mary looked down, along with Lord Henry Percy and spoke, “if it is your majesty’s wish to throw me in the tower for protecting my sister, then I shall obey.”

Charles, Henry and Anthony Knivert were stunned. They had always known Anne was resilient and unbending, as long as she believed she was doing the right thing, she would always stand by her decision. They had never seen anyone else act this way in the Howards and the Boleyns and suspected that it was only Anne who had that courage. It never occurred to them that Mary may have been the one to influence her sister’s actions as when they were younger, Anne had looked up to Mary so much so that she had also adopted most of Mary’s hidden qualities.

“Very well. Guards!” Henry shouted, soon enough, the guards waiting outside his door entered, “Take Lady Mary and Lord Henry Percy to the tower.” he ordered. Soon the guards surrounded Mary and Henry and were led away to the tower.

* * *

When the guards had left with Mary and Henry in tow. Henry sat back down and instructed Charles and Anthony to do the same. Ordering his page boy to fetch him a pitcher of wine and three goblets, the three sat quietly while waiting for the wine.

When the wine had arrived and their goblets had been filled, Henry waved away the servant boy and they were once again alone, “I cannot believe she is truly alive.” he said, almost in a whisper.

“It is a miracle those two pulled it off. Having been so careless in discussing something as big as that in an empty corridor, it's a miracle they were able to keep it a secret for so long!” Anthony Knivert said as he tried to inject a little humour in the the night’s events.

“Will you really be trying them for treason?” Charles asked. He didn’t really care much but he wanted to know the extent of Henry’s anger and plans.

“I am not sure. They are the only ones who truly know where Anne is. I could have spies try to locate her but I need most of them to be in France and Spain at the moment.” Henry said. The truth is, he didn’t really know if he would charge them with treason. He was angry that they had kept this from him but he was also thankful that they had done what they did, if not then he would have truly lost Anne.

“I just want to know where Anne is. I want them to tell us where she is.” Henry said.

“I may have just thought of a plan for you, my King.” suddenly said Anthony Knivert who had just finished taking a sip of wine from his goblet, smirking.

 

 


	21. Time in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mary finally realizes the gravity of her actions toward protecting her sister and what she risks losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018! I meant to put this up first week of January but I forgot to finish the latest chapter, and well, you know my rule about not posting a new chapter unless I've finished another chapter. So now I suppose you all know that I have a new chapter finished for this story! Hope you all like this little chapter! we're close to Anne and Henry finally meeting, but I think we're still quite far from the end! If you spot any mistake, please send them my way politely! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors.

**Chapter 21**

_Tower of London, England, January 1538_

 

It had been two days since King Henry found out about the truth of Anne Boleyn’s survival. Three days since she and her friend, Sir Henry Percy were sent to the tower.

 

The night that Mary and Henry arrived in the tower, they were immediately visited by the Kingstons. Having informed them of what had happened, Mary and Henry made them swear that they would never endanger themselves by divulging their involvement in Anne’s rescue. Even if it meant that their confession might save both Mary and Henry’s lives.

 

The morning after their arrest, Mary had been visited by both her father, Thomas Boleyn and her uncle, Thomas Howard. She refused to see both of them. She knew that both men did not know what she and Percy had done. She knew that King Henry would not want the news of Anne’s survival public knowledge, there were still many people who hated Anne and with her current situation of not knowing who she truly is meant that she was at her most vulnerable. Which meant that they had only come to berate her for tarnishing their still damaged family name by being sent to the tower too.

 

The only person she had allowed to visit her was her husband and even then, she only gave him strict instructions and reminded him of what he had to do should the King not show her mercy: take the children and move away from England.

 

On her second night in the tower, Mary had been visited by sir Thomas Cranmer. After the death of Cromwell, the King had temporarily tasked Cranmer to be his secretary along with managing the royal children’s household. Having been unable to find a suitable replacement to fill the position of the King’s secretary, The King permanently gave the position to Sir Thomas Cranmer and gave Lady Mary Stafford the position of managing the Royal children’s household after the death of Prince Edward and Lady Bryan resumed her original post as the Princess’ governess.

 

Like before, Lady Mary accepted him and had invited him to dine with her but she did not reveal the true reason on as to why the King had thrown her into the tower. Before leaving, she asked Master Cranmer to pray with her and for her before he left and she went to bed.

 

On her second morning, Mary had not expected a visitor so she was quite stunned when she heard one of the guard announce that the King is here to visit her.

 

She watched as the King entered her prison cell in the tower, she bowed and greeted him, “Your Majesty.” she said, refusing to look up and stand from her curtsy until the King instructed her to rise.

 

“Stand, Lady Mary. I think it's time we both talk.” King Henry said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the dining area.

 

As Mary stood from her curtsy and sat across the King, she still refused to look up and thus, kept silent as she waited for the King to speak.

 

“Lady Mary, I know why you did what you did. I was unjust and had allowed your siblings to be unjustly tried and convicted of crimes that I was led to believe were true.” The King said, normally he would never admit to his mistakes but, if he wanted Mary to cooperate, he needed to try a different approach. This was Anthony’s plan and he knew that Mary would be more inclined to agree with him if he used kindness and not force.

 

“What you did was treason, and while some part of me am happy that you had rescued Anne, she is still the mother of my child and a subject of mine. I cannot condone an illegal act.” Henry said, he noticed how Mary’s entire being tensed at hearing his last words.

 

“I understand, your majesty. I will humbly accept any punishment you deem I deserve.” Mary said, she couldn’t believe this was happening! He was actually willing to let her die all because she wants to protect her sister from him!

 

“I do not want to punish you, Mary. You are the only aunt Elizabeth has left and the only sibling Anne has left.” Henry said as he tried to squash the guilt that edged in his voice at the thought of the undeserved fate of his late brother-in-law. “So I have a proposal for you.” he said.

 

Mary looked at him, a proposal? she asked herself. “If you tell me where Anne is, and help convince her to return to England, I will not press charges against you and Lord Northumberland, you will keep your place in Elizabeth’s household as well as your children’s roles in her life. I will make sure that everyone will not know of your betrayal.” Henry spoke as he saw the curiosity in Mary’s eyes.

 

Scoffing, Mary spoke, “Your majesty, do you really think I care for status and wealth? I willingly gave all those up and allowed my family to disown me for marrying my husband. While I would want nothing more than to be involved in Elizabeth’s life and to be free of the charges you would willingly place upon me, I am not doing this for myself. This has never been about me.” Mary said.

 

“I know. You want to protect Anne. To have her live a peaceful and content life away from me.” Henry said, a bit of bitterness surfacing in his voice. “But she belongs here in England. She belongs where her daughter is.” he said, he carefully added to himself that she belongs where he is too.

 

Deep inside, Mary knew the King was right, Elizabeth needs her mother and Anne needed to know she has a daughter who misses her very much. “I know she should be with Elizabeth. I know Anne deserves to remember her daughter.” Mary said as she looked at King Henry. “I will agree to what you propose. I will help bring back Anne to England and you will will protect my family and pardon all my and Lord Henry Percy’s transgressions at all cost.” she said.

 

Despite knowing that Mary’s condition had been quite vague which could mean anything, King Henry nodded his agreement, he would do anything to have Anne back home. “I shall have Master Kingston prepare your and Northumberland’s release. I will see you tomorrow.” the King said as he began to take his leave.

* * *

The next morning, true to King Henry’s words, Mary Boleyn Stafford and Lord Henry Percy were freed from the tower and taken back to their respective chambers in the palace.

 

As soon as Mary entered her chambers, she was engulfed in a warm embrace by her husband.

 

“Are you alright? What’s happened?” her husband asked, grateful that the children were all with the Princess’ maids right now as he and his wife needed to talk. He led her to the sitting room where he had had their maids prepare a small breakfast for them as he was sure that Mary had barely eaten anything during her short time in the tower.

 

“The King wants Anne back. He wants her back in England.” Was all Mary could say. Her husband, though not a seasoned courtier, knew what that could possibly mean. If the King wanted Anne back, then the Boleyns and the Howards would once again rise to power, that is if the King will forgive Mary and the Duke of Northumberland for hiding Anne and the fact that he has fathered another child from her without his knowledge. It also means that the King could go back on his word and execute Mary, himself and everyone else who was involved in Anne’s escape should he realize that he went through so much pain and humiliation from Anne’s trial to Jane’s death and that of their son. They never could tell what their King would do, and that is why everyone feared him.

 

“I see.” he said.”Perhaps we should make preparations for our children, just in case the King decides to pour his wrath on us, your father won’t take in our children, neither will the Howards. We need to make sure they are safe and cared for in case the worst scenario arises.”

 

Horrified at what her husband said, Mary continued to weep, she knew what she had gotten into when she had agreed to help her sister escape, she knew what the possible outcome was once the King found out Anne had given him a son, but it still terrified her to know that her children could possibly lose her or both their parents due to her actions.

 

Standing, Mary began to pace, “You are correct, husband, my father might not take in our children, Anne may never get her memories back and the King might take his anger out on us for hiding Anne and their child. We need to prepare for our children’s future.” Mary said as she began thinking of who she can trust with her children, George was dead, Anne might not be able to help her and Henry Percy might share the same fate as them.

 

“Do not worry, Mary, I can send word to my sister in Oxford, she is married to a businessman and may take kindly to our children, I heard that they have yet to conceive and are desperate for children in their lives and I know that her husband is a good man.” William said as he saw his wife fret over who could take in their children should the King go back on his word that he would pardon their actions and take them to the tower instead.

 

Sighing, Mary nodded her head and allowed her husband to wrap his arms around her once more, “It’s going to be alright, Mary. We’ll figure this out as it happens. We’ll protect our children and pray for God’s mercy that King Henry will keep his word.” William said.

 

He truly hoped that the King meant what he said, he could not lose his wife.


	22. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for the over due post, I'm half-way through another chapter and thought I'd post a new one! Not much goes on in this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. There might be some historical inconsistencies as I am not really familiar with old english laws regarding citizenship so.. can we just chalk it up to this whole story being fiction? haha. 
> 
> I'd like to say thank you very much to all that kudos-ed this story and left a comment! I haven't been able to read them as I have been extremely busy in school, but I will be taking the time to get through as much of them as I can over the coming holiday (its holy week here in my country, we take it very seriously so there are no schools or work from maundy thursday until easter sunday).
> 
> But I am extremely grateful to everyone who took the time to send me messages and reviews! Please don't be mad if I don't get to respond quickly, I promise to try my best to respond to everyone as much as I can.
> 
> Anyway, things are picking up much faster over the coming chapters, which has gotten me in quite a panic as I have too many ideas playing out in my head but I can't quite piece them together just yet. I have to admit I am a little unhappy with how I wrote this chapter and the other chapters I've done so I might go back and re-edit them a bit to make it flow better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors.

**Chapter 22:**

_ Groningen, The Low Countries, January 1538 _

 

Albert Garrott stared at the letter in his hand. The King of England had written him a letter, requesting him to return to England as it is high time he return to his home country and to settle his estates in England, and also to hope that he finds the changes in England better compared to when he first left. It was a very nice letter to anyone who did not know the truth, but those who do know that the King’s request is really an order.

 

Henry Percy had written him, informing him that the King of England knows the truth and that he is requested to bring his so called family back to England. He informed them that the King would like to see Anne once more and that should they disobey him, they will all be sent to the tower.

 

Albert sighed, he knew their plan was going too well to succeed, the King will never stop until he has confirmed himself that his Annabelle is his Anne Boleyn. 

 

He knew he had no choice but to do as the King wrote, despite living away from England for a long time, he was still an englishman by birth and thus, under the command of the King of England.

 

Shaking his head and releasing a deep breath, he called one of his servants and ordered him to let Anne know that he would like to talk to her in his office right now. Once the servant left, Albert instructed one of the maids to serve breakfast for him and Anne in his office dining area.

 

It didn’t take long for Anne to reach his office which he was quickly alerted to by Anne’s immediate question, “is something wrong father? are you alright? I was told you wanted to see me.” she said, she had always been worried about his health ever since he got sick a few months ago and had yet to fully recover from it, which was why she would always assume that something was wrong with his health whenever he asked her to meet with him immediately.

 

Smiling, Albert shook his head and instructed her to sit at the table where the maids were setting the meal he had ordered them to prepare, “No, no child, I am quite alright.” he said as he sat down on his chair after Anne had sat in hers, “I just wish to inform you that we will be traveling to England in two weeks time as I had just been written by the King himself and your cousin Henry Percy, the Duke of Northumberland with some issues concerning my family’s estate there.” he said, he didn’t tell her the whole truth of why they were going to England, that would make no sense to Anne and she would surely think he was speaking nonsense if he were to tell the truth now. No, he’d wait until they were in England and in the presence of her sister and Henry Percy for that, this was their idea after all.

 

“I see, then perhaps I should get started on instructing the household of what must be done whilst we are away.” Anne said, things were just starting to return to normal after the frenzy of the Christmas celebrations and Christian’s birthday. The Smiths had just left a week ago, having arrived two weeks from the start of December just in time for the holiday season and her son’s grand first birthday.

 

At Albert’s nod, Anne then agreed, “Very well, I will have my maids and Christian’s governess prepare our things so that we won’t forget anything, Would you like for me to arrange for our travel arrangements, father so that you can rest up for the long journey?” Anne asked. 

 

“No, no, I will have my secretary do that for me, you just worry about Christian and what you need to bring as well as anything you need to finish up before we leave.” Albert said, knowing that this may very well be Anne’s last time here in Groningen with him, he suggested she bring everything she wants as it may take a while before they return.

* * *

 

_ England, February 1538 _

 

Henry Percy has been pacing the floor for about an hour now. Today was the day Albert and Anne’s ship was set to arrive in England and he had been tasked with meeting up with them in the docks as he was the one who was still directly related to Albert.

 

He was accompanied by sir Anthony Knivert and Charles Brandon as the King had instructed the two to accompany him, no doubt that the King would like to hear about how Henry Percy behaved and said to Albert and Anne.

 

They had been in the docks from the crack of dawn as they did not know when the ship Anne and her father will arrive.

 

“Percy, you have been wearing the floor thin. Sit down and stay still will you?” Knivert said, he had been watching Henry Percy pace and walk around, obviously failing to hide the nervousness that filled him as his and Lady Mary Boleyn Stafford’s plans began to unravel.

 

“Right, Sorry.” Said Henry Percy as he sat down at a stool that was placed near the window overlooking the view of the pier.

 

Nothing more was said between the three. It wasn’t until about after their midday meal that was brought to them by a few servants that they heard the name of the ship that was owned by Anne’s father, Albert.

 

Immediately, the three men headed out of the lodging they had rented out and made their way onto the dock where the ship was currently being prepared for the passengers to get down from.

 

It took a while before anyone had actually gotten off the ship but soon, they saw sir Albert come down from the ship followed by his manservants and soon, a few ladies who must have been Anne’s own personal maids then Anne herself descended from the ship wearing a midnight blue velvet gown and fur hood. The three men personally thought that they would never meet any other woman who could exude the grace and confidence of a Queen who was not born of royalty other than Anne Boleyn herself. Charles had to admit that even though he had hated Anne before, Queen Jane would never have been able to hold a candle to the presence Anne had always commanded.

 

Charles and Anthony Knivert were the stunned to discover that lady Madge Sheldon and Lady Nan Seville- Anne’s top ladies in waiting- had trailed behind Anne assisting her as she finally landed in the port and looked around before taking her father’s offered arm.

 

Charles, Anthony and Henry soon made their way to Anne and Albert.

 

“Oh, Henry! Is that you? It has been a long time!” Albert said as he saw the three men approach, ‘here goes nothing’ he thought, he needed to pretend to be happy and excited as Anne would be too suspicious that something bigger is happening.

 

“Sir Albert! How good it is to see you!” Henry Percy said as he clasped his uncle’s hand, silently pleading for him to follow his lead before he looked at Anne. “Ah, Lady Anne. How good it is to see you once again!” Henry said as he took Anne’s gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

 

“I am well, thank you Lord Percy. And I must take this opportunity now to thank you for everything you had done for me the last time I was here in England.” Anne said, she had seen the two men who had accompanied her cousin, She had recognized, sir Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk, but she could not place the name of the other gentleman.

 

“Think nothing of it, I am only happy that you were able to return safely to your father.” Henry said as he walked with Anne toward Charles and Anthony. “I believe you have met sir Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk during your brief time in the Low Countries” Henry said as he re-introduced Charles to Anne.

 

“Yes, Lord Brandon, you traveled with the King of England, correct?” Anne asked. She knew who he was, and there was just something about the man she felt oddly, uncomfortable in.

 

“You are correct Madam, Welcome to England, Lady Anne.” Charles said.

 

“Thank you, your grace.” Anne said. She didn’t get to say much as she had heard a child’s cry a few meters away from them. Anne immediately excused herself from the presence of the men to make her way to where the child was, not noticing the shocked expression on the men’s faces.

  
  



	23. A child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally discovers he has a son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the tudors, only the plot and OC characters are mine.

**Chapter 23:**

_ Whitehall Palace, England, February 1538 _

 

After Charles and Anthony Knivert had met up and escorted Anne and her father to Henry Percy’s home, they immediately headed back to the palace to report to King Henry of everything that had happened. It was after all, the purpose as to why they were instructed by the King to go with Henry Percy and to meet with them.

 

They were immediately allowed entrance to the King’s private chambers; a sign that the King had instructed the guards to expect them. Once they entered, they were immediately brought to the King’s dining area- apparently the King had dined alone tonight, and away from the courtiers.

 

Charles and Anthony immediately bowed as they saw the King was currently sitting at the head of the table looking at them. Once they were instructed to rise and take a seat, the servants immediately laid out two sets of dinnerware for them.

 

“So, Charles, Anthony, I trust you have some news to share.” The king said. He didn’t bother with the formalities, he was with his two closest friends after all.

 

“Your majesty, Sir Albert Garrott and her daughter arrived safely this afternoon and has taken their residence on Lord Henry Percy’s London Estate. Sir Albert Garrott wishes to remain there until he and the Duke of Northumberland have settled the affairs of Sir Garrott’s family’s estate as the Duke is his closest living relative left that may assist him of this task.” said Charles Brandon. He did not talk about who the daughter of Sir Albert was as there were still a few servants around and he did not know which of them were spies of whom.

 

“He also requests that for the signing over of his estates that your majesty may grant him a private audience for this as he would not want to cause too much of a scene.” Anthony Knivert added. 

 

“Very well, tell him I shall grant his request for a private audience.” King Henry said as he waved his hand at the servant holding a pitcher of wine as an order to pour him and his friends some more. Once the servant had returned to his spot, the king spoke once more, “Tell me, how is Sir Albert’s  _ daughter _ ?” King Henry asked. The two men immediately looked at each other, unsure of how to breach the topic of Anne Boleyn and her secret, noticing his friends looking at the servants, Henry immediately ordered the servants to leave them be. He knew that they had something important to tell him and his interest and curiosity had peaked to new heights. Once the servants had been dismissed and left, Charles began to speak.

 

“Lady Anne is well, she traveled with sir Albert on the same ship. Apparently, Lady Sheldon and Lady Seville have been with her the whole time, ensuring she was well taken cared of and kept out of familiar eyes as it is indeed true that the Lady Anne had lost her memories.” he said.

 

“I see.” Was all King Henry said before he took a sip of his wine then spoke once more, “ Is there anything else?” he asked, he hoped they could tell him more about Anne, what did she look like? Is she well? Is she happy?, he thought to himself. 

 

“There is one more thing, your majesty.” Anthony Knivert said. They knew another explosion was about to happen but they needed to inform the king of what they had seen.

 

“What is it? Anthony?” the King asked. He wondered what Anthony could possibly tell him.

 

“It seems that at the time of her imprisonment and trial, the Lady Anne had been mistreated by Cromwell as she was not given the routine medical check up.” Anthony said, he knew it was best to ease the King into the news he and Charles brought for it would surely change everything once more.

 

“When Anne was rescued by Lady Mary and Northumberland, not only did she lose her memories but they had also unknowingly sent her out of the country... with child.” Charles spoke. Contrary to what Anthony Knivert thought, he knew Henry is an impatient man and slowly giving him their newfound information would not only annoy Henry but could also lead to an outburst targeted at them.

 

King Henry said nothing as he stood up and went over to the nearest window. Nothing was heard from the three as Charles and Anthony waited with Baited breath, the outburst Henry was sure to have. True to their words, King Henry began to laugh, loudly and then hysterically before asking in between his laughs, “Tell me more about this child, is it even mine?”

 

“The child Lady Anne had borne had just turned a year old last December, your majesty. He is the splitting image of your majesty, it is very much possible that the child Lady Anne had given birth to, while she was away, is your son, your majesty.” Anthony Knivert said. 

 

As soon as they had reached Henry Percy’s London estate, the three men, along with sir Albert had gone into a private meeting, mostly discussing the situation with Anne and her child. They had found out that Anne had been feeling sick for weeks after arriving in the care of sir Albert and concerned for her well-being, he had a Physician check her up which is how they found out she was with child, at the time, the King had just been blissfully happy with his marriage to Jane and Anne had finally just adjusted to life in Groningen and with her name still tainted with the accusations against her, they thought it was best to just let her be, the King was happy after all and it was safer for Anne to remain where she was especially during her conditions, having no memory of her past and pregnant with the King’s child could be reasons for her to be threatened or harmed by her many enemies when she is too vulnerable.

 

“A boy, a son.” Was all Henry said as he turned around once more and then began to furiously swipe the contents of his mantle off it and shout several curse words before speaking once more, “A year, for a year this was hidden from me! Tell me, is he healthy? If he was born in December last year, then he is older than Edward.” Henry said. He rarely talked about his late son, it hurt him too much to think that God would not grant him one healthy male heir and now it seems that God has indeed given him a son, just not with the woman he had expected it to be with.

 

“The child is healthy and well, your majesty. the Lady Anne dotes on him very much as she had with the Princess when she was still Queen.” Anthony once again spoke. He truly felt bad for the King, he had known that Henry had loved Anne all those years ago but his need for a male heir drove him to treat Anne so poorly when she had given him a daughter instead. Still, he knew that everything that was happening was in a way, still Henry’s fault. If he had waited and had trusted and believed in Anne the way a husband should have, then he would not have had to feel so much pain over the years.

 

Hearing that the child is healthy, seemed to calm Henry down as he once again sat in is chair. “That is good news, I want to see them. I want to see my son. I want to see Anne.” Henry said, “Inform Cranmer to cancel all my activities for tomorrow. Both of you will come with me and inform Lady Mary that she is to accompany me as well and to meet me here. We leave after breakfast tomorrow as discreetly as possible.” he added. He wanted to see what the situation they were all in before he could decide his next move.

 

“Of course your majesty.” was all Charles and Anthony said as they prepared to leave the King as he had instructed.

* * *

The next morning, Lady Mary found herself in the King’s chambers waiting for the King. She knew that she had to tread carefully with the King this time. She knew that Charles and Anthony had met up with Anne and Sir Albert yesterday at the pier to report to the King everything they had seen. No doubt that they must have seen Anne’s child.

 

“Lady Mary.” the king said as he entered. He watched Lady Mary turn and immediately curtsy, not lifting her head and standing up until he told her to do so. 

 

“Rise, Lady Mary and take a seat. We have much to discuss.” King Henry said. He had thought of everything he had discovered last night, and when he had finally calmed down, he knew that everything Lady Mary and Henry Percy did was quite rational; he didn’t like the fact that they hid Anne and their child away from him for so long, but given the circumstances of that year, he understood. Somehow he truly felt that he would keep his promise to Lady Mary, especially since he realized he did agree to her vaguely worded condition, which he knew now why it was so vague.

 

“I know you know about Anne’s child. Tell me more about this and do not hide anything from me. I am already giving you my protection from the crimes you have committed, now I find out you had not only hidden Anne who was accused of treason at the time, but now you have also hidden a king’s son, my son.” King Henry said, they didn’t have a lot of time to discuss the issue as they had to leave in a few minutes so he had to be straight to the point. He was already quite displeased with the actions that Mary and Percy had done, and while normally he would not hesitate to send them to the tower, he had given them his word and if they had not done what they did, his Anne would be dead now along with their son. His son.

 

Lady Mary knew that it was time to finally come clean, to tell the king the whole story of how she helped Anne out of the country and how she and Henry Percy found out that Anne had apparently been with child months after she arrived in the Low Countries when they received a letter from sir Albert about it, how despite knowing it was the King’s child Anne had carried, they knew what the consequences were of informing the king or Cromwell of what they had done. She had only wanted Anne to be safe and happy, and with the King happy with his new marriage and blissfully unaware of Anne’s existence, she felt it was best to leave things as it were.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me all this after I had cleared Anne of the accusations against her when I reopened her case and conducted an investigation myself? or when Jane had passed away?” King Henry asked.

 

“Because everything was finally returning to its old routine, Anne’s name had been cleared yes, and you and Elizabeth have grown closer, that was always my goal, your majesty, not to deceive you, never to deceive you but to protect what good that is left of my family. Elizabeth is just a child and though she is a princess, she was treated rather poorly those first months of Anne’s guilty conviction and supposed death. I only wanted her to be returned to your good graces and be protected from those who question her legitimacy. As for Anne, she still had not recovered any of her memories and while she did have her child, asking her to return here to present her son to you would be to uproot her once more from the life she has finally created for herself without the influence of our father and uncle. That is all I could have hoped for Anne, for her to live a good and peaceful life, it was all I had ever wanted for my siblings and I, to fall in love and marry the person we love, raise a family and be content with what we have.” Mary said, she knew she needed to let the King know that she and Henry Percy had never intended to deceive him, that was true after all, they only wanted to protect an innocent from dying. 

 

“I also did not want to cause you further hurt, your majesty. You had already begun to accept Anne’s death and informing you of her survival would not only open up what emotions you have for her and would only cause you further pain. You and Anne are very dear to me your majesty, if Anne were to return here, then everything would have once again been opened up and with Anne losing her memories, I feel that it would only hurt you more to know that she does not remember the days when you two were happy, that after everything that had happened, She may never remember you and the way she loved you all those years ago.” Mary added, it was true that she felt it was best to let Anne be and to let the King move on from her, reuniting them may not make them happy but it might also just make both of them miserable, with Anne not knowing or feeling the way she did before losing her memories having them reunite might not only make them miserable but could also lead to more drama which the King could no longer afford as he has a country to rule and people to protect.

 

King Henry listened patiently as Mary spoke, in the end though, he felt resigned, he knew that Mary was right, before they found out Anne was alive, he had finally tried to move on by making right with Elizabeth and doing his best to correct his mistakes by punishing Cromwell and Chapuys, and it was true now that they know Anne is alive that he might end up being hurt once more because there is no guarantee that he will get his Anne back, could she be queen again? He was pretty sure that Anne will never accept to being a mistress, she had always been too self righteous about that, it was why he fell for her in the first place. But he also knew that he needed to at least try to win her back, despite her loss of memory, he knew he had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'd been having a hard time with writing new chapters, BUT! I finally started writing a new chapter so I feel that I should be able to post a new chapter today! Hope you like it, its not much but I loved writing this chapter cause its all about Henry's reaction to finding out he has a son. 
> 
> Also, I know it seems like he's gone a bit soft on doling out punishments or taking his anger out on others, but I just felt like that with everything that has gone on in his life over the past year or so, I imagine he'd be pretty tired of feeling angry and vindictive all the time and that he'd just want to fix the mess he'd made and move forward. 
> 
> I mean:   
> he did have his 2nd wife nearly killed for crimes she didn't commit  
> killed four innocent men  
> married a woman whom he thought was the perfect wife but realised that it wasn't what he'd wanted all along  
> had his long awaited son but lost his wife  
> then he finds out that he was manipulated by his council  
> realizes what a crap father he was to Elizabeth  
> loses his long awaited son, kills off his secretary when he found out that he set up Anne's demise  
> clears his 2nd wife's name  
> tries to remarry but was humiliated when no foreign bride would accept his offer of marriage  
> finds out his 2nd wife was actually alive and didn't have any memories of her past 
> 
> and that's on top of ruling a country, and now he finds out he actually fathered a son from the wife he had so callously discarded because he had allowed himself to be so easily manipulated. So I'd say he'd be pretty tired of all this emotional roller coaster I've been putting him through. lol.
> 
> Also is it just me, or does anyone else get tired whenever they write a very emotional character? I mean, I had to edit this chapter, and reading Henry's and Mary's lines had me going back to the time I wrote this and I ended up putting myself in their shoes and boy was I drained after that!


End file.
